Tainted Innocence
by Fallon McGowen
Summary: Shizuko considered her life to be pretty normal, until she got a surprise visit. She soons finds herself stuck in a hard place... ZarakiXOC. Rated for lemons through out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, and Shunka.

Hi!

This my first story on this website!

I hope you like it!

Reality Check

With practiced skill Shizuko Fon managed to open the door to her Chicago apartment while juggling two bags of groceries, her mail and a case of sodas without so much as a thought to the process. She had a smile playing across her lips as she remembered how lucky she was, she was successful and content. Never had she really had to struggle in her life.

Sure, when she was younger she'd whine and cry over how hard she'd been forced to train with her parents. She could still remember getting up at 5 and training for an hour before school and the 3 hours after, not to mention the 12 hours she put in on the weekends. Looking back she was thankful, she could now easily defend herself at work and on the streets of downtown. Shizuko preferred to ignore the fact that she was the one making the choice to work in the bar that happened to be located in such a bad area. She loved every minute of it.

Disregarding her items on the entrance table she walked around the wall to her open spaced apartment. She had fallen in love with the set up. A single wall blocking a clear area that connected the kitchen, dining room, and living room giving little privacy, but it was usually just her so how much did she need. In the middle of it all was a spiral staircase that led to a loft which served as her bedroom and set off from it was her large bathroom and closet.

To her surprise there were already lights on in her tiny living area. Sousuke wasn't due back for a few more days, so she was very aware her boyfriend was not her unexpected visitor. Shaking her head, she thought of the only other possibility. Her parents. Seconds after the thought crossed her mind her eyes met that of her father's. To any normal person one would say she had his eyes and she did to a degree. They were the same warm brown but Shizuko's were soft and serene, like her mother's, where as his were hard and almost cold. It was odd for her to see him there, she'd been living there almost a year and her parents had never so much as called her. She was positive it was more her mother's doing than her father's. She lifted her head therefore breaking the stare down her father seemed to want and she saw her mother as the older woman turned toward her from the window. Shunka Fon's eyes lit with happiness as she smiled at her only child.

"Mother," Shizuko breathed and ran to the outstretched arms she'd missed for so long. She clung tightly and took a deep breath of the scent she would never forget. To her delight her mother petted her head as she had for most of her childhood.

"Shizuko," her father began sternly. Reluctantly the young woman turned to face him, "I'm upset at your lack of responsibility to secure your quarters. Your mother and I were able to enter without any problem at all. I believe we raised you better."

Closing her eyes Shizuko took a deep breath before answering, "I apologize, father. I didn't expect company this evening."

"It shouldn't matter if you're expecting company." He snapped. Standing up he stalked over to his daughter, "keeping your home secure is hardly a matter of good manners."

Lowering her head Shizuko nodded, "yes sir, I understand."

Moving a strand of midnight black hair out of his face, Teru Fon examined her with his form of fatherly approval. The chestnut hair she had inherited from her mother was pulled back and pinned messily on the back her head. Her sensitive eyes were not covered with her dark lenses, but considering the time of night he understood as to why. Shifting his gaze down only caused his mood to darken. She was dressed in a simple long sleeve button up shirt, but it was nearly halfway unbuttoned and it was quite obvious she wore no undershirt. The only thing she had on over the shirt was a burgundy vest which stopped right below her chest. Filling with anger he looked lower to find she was dressed in a black skirt that didn't even cover the half of her thigh making the black guarder belt and stockings she wore completely visible.

"Shizuko Fon," he said in a low snarl. She squared her shoulders; she recognized the voice he always used before a harsh reprimand, "What are you wearing?"

"My uniform," she heard her mother gasp in shock behind her, "I'm a bar maid."

This sent the older man over the edge, "you mean to tell me, my daughter is some low life hussy that sales alcohol to a bunch of drunks?!"

Unable to push back her pride Shizuko's chin shot up, "that's one way to put it, yes."

"Would you like to explain why your respect has faltered?"

"Father, _I_ obeyed when I lived under _your_ roof. This is _my_ home that _I_ pay for and _my_ job is something _I_ enjoy that pays well. I wish _you_ would show _me_ respect and accept that. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Now listen to _me_, Shizuko," he growled. His blood was boiling, "you-"

"Stop," Shunka spoke up, "Teru, we did not come here for that."

Clenching his fists Teru respected his wife's wishes. She was right they were there for much more important matters.

"Why are you here then?" Shizuko asked.

"You're in danger." Her mother spoke first cutting to the point.

"What?" Shizuko held a laugh that wanted to escape.

"We have been attacked by many hollows lately," Her father took over, "it would seem we've been found out. Two days ago our home was broken into and many items concerning you and your whereabouts were taken."

"What?" she repeated, her face now blank of all emotion.

"We're sending you back to where you belong," the old man stated matter-of-factly.

Shizuko's head shot up, "What?! Where?!"

"The Soul Society," he explained, "the place we used to tell you about when you were young. The place your mother and I _should_ have raised you."

"That was a bedtime story," Shizuko shook her head, "That's not a real place."

"Shizuko," her mother began, "as a child you weren't allowed to use many skills we taught in public. Such as Flash steps, the kido, and your Kanashim."

"because none of that was real," the young woman denied, "it was all to make me feel like I was better than others. Like I was special and it was okay I see monsters that aren't there. Like my poor eyesight didn't affect me and make me feel inferior to everyone else."

It was that conclusion that had forced Shizuko to move so many years ago. She couldn't deal with the lies she believed she had been fed.

"No," her mother persisted, "they were true."

Shizuko continued to shake her head.

"You're going Shizuko," Teru said coldly as he walked to her carrying the bag he and Shunka had prepared for her to take. He placed it over her shoulder, "in here is a change of clothes, Kanashim, and a letter for you to give Commander Yamamoto."

He took her by the arm and began to lead her up her spiral staircase. Shizuko began resisting, for once in her life she was truly afraid of what might happen to herself.

"Father, please no," She begged, "I have a job and a boyfriend." Her heart began to pound as she thought of Sousuke and how he'd brightened her life. He was one of the main things that she lived for. If it wasn't for him she had no idea where she might be. He took care of her but also gave her plenty of space. He was all any girl could ask for. Sure, he could get a little territorial, but it showed he cared and she saw no problem with it. There was no way she could handle just walking away and leaving him behind. What would he do when he returned to an empty apartment?

"I'm sorry," he stated without turning to her, "no one will remember you here. You have nothing to worry about."

Her eyes grew at the site of the unnatural door in the middle of her bedroom. It was huge.

"Teru, her glasses," Shunka spoke from behind them.

"Oh yes," he nodded and then turned to his daughter unzipping the bag, he placed her dark lenses in the bag. He then looked into her eyes as he placed the bag over her shoulder, "you're going to land in the Seireitei. The first person you see show them this," he placed a looped pieced of cloth in her hand. Attached to it were what looked to be 2 badges of some sort, "tell them you wish to see the commander. Once you meet him, give him the letter. It will be nighttime so you don't need your glasses just yet. Understood?"

Realizing there was no way out Shizuko nodded, "yes sir."

"Good," taking a deep breath he leaned down and kissed her on the head, "you'll be safe."

Next thing she knew she was in her mother's arms, "oh darling, you'll be ok. And you have family there. The commander will introduce you to them." With one last hug the older woman released her. "I love you."

"Love you guys," Shizuko said as she stepped toward the door, "Goodbye."

She walked in the door her father held open. The next thing she knew the doors behind her slammed shut. She spun around and nearly fell head first against the white wall. Taking one of her trade mark deep breaths she turned once again to take in her surroundings. She was on a dimly lit street with high walls on either side of herself. Slowly she made her way around the corner only to discover the walls continued off in different directions. She kept making turn after turn, she wasn't sure if she was going in circles or not. Everything looked the same to her and the fact that she was in 5-inch stiletto heels only managed to irritate her.

"My my my…" a voice sounded from the darkness, "what do we have here?"

Next time it will actually have the Bleach characters!

**-**_**Fallon**_**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, and Shunka.

2. Home?

"My my my…" a voice sounded from the darkness, "What do we have here?"

Shizuko froze. She was scared. Closing her eyes she waited for them say more. Her ears picked up the slight shuffling of feet. Had she been focused she would have noticed the presence right away. Someone cleared their throat behind her. Ever so carefully Shizuko turned toward them. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a woman that was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her ample breasts. She wore a uniform much like the ones Shizuko could remember her parents wearing when she was younger. The woman's strawberry blonde hair rested freely in wavy locks.

"I… I was sent here by my parents," Shizuko explained and held up the badge like items her father had given her. "I was told to speak with Commander Yamamoto."

"Ah…" answered the woman bending to eye the item closely, "follow me."

Shizuko did as she was told and made sure to stay as close as she could to the woman without making it awkward. Never before in her life had she been so afraid. Not even when she moved to a whole new country by herself, it was nothing compared with this.

"Rangiku," a coarse voice spoke out from a dark corner, "what are you doing?"

The woman stopped. It amazed Shizuko she was able to do so herself with tripping over her heels and falling into the well-endowed lady in front of her.

"Captain Zaraki," Rangiku said acknowledging him, "I was just taking this young girl here to Commander Yamamoto."

"Why?" this time Shizuko could put a face with the voice. He was a huge man. With what looked to be liberty spikes covering his head and eye patch. The uncovered eye had a scar over it that ran vertically down his face. Shizuko knew the overbearingly large man should have struck fear into her, but she couldn't help but find him extremely handsome in his own way. She recognized the lustful smile that made its way across his face as he took a look at her from head to toe. For the very first time in her life Shizuko felt exposed.

"Apparently, she was told by her parents to do so," it wasn't hard to hear the mockery in Rangiku's answer.

Of all the reactions Shizuko could have had. She began to shake with laughter. She herself was shocked, let alone how the two others with felt about her out of place giggles. The simple 

giggles turned into hysterical laughter. Shizuko was doubled over laughing at herself. The idiotic idea that her parents would come to her with such a lie was in itself hilarious. The next thing any of them knew she was face down on the ground her entire body shuddering, but her laughs had contorted into heart wrenching sobs. Tears began to soak the dirt. Rangiku and Zaraki looked at one another in utter horror, they weren't exactly good with being comforting.

"Maybe we should get her some sake and then take her to the Commander," the captain said in hushed voice.

"I think taking a girl dressed like _that_, as emotional _that_, and that just happened to end up in the Seireitei without anyone noticing is going to be hard enough to present to the Commander," Rangiku stated in response, "getting her drunk would only make matters worse."

"Eh." Zaraki replied with a shrug and mischievous smirk.

He bent down and whisked her off the ground without so much as warning to either girl. Shizuko's tears caught in her throat and she began to choke on her saliva. When he'd picked her up she'd gasped causing her to gag. This made it the captain's turn to laugh. He rested her head against his shoulder and patted her back a few times as though she were a baby that needed burping. Raising an eyebrow Zaraki couldn't help but notice how small the young woman actually was. It surprised him that even after the blockage had passed that she clung to his captain's jacket.

"Well, Captain," Rangiku smiled at him. She bent down to pick Shizuko's bag, "where'd you learn that maneuver?"

"Yachiru gets choked sometimes," he explained as the two of them began to walk toward the 1st division, "either from too much in her mouth at one time or from simply talking too fast."

Rangiku laughed easily. She had to admit that the ever aggressive 11th Captain had his good moments and was even fun to be around, but that was about the extent of how she felt about him, "speaking of the lieutenant, where is she?"

"Sleeping," the large man replied simply.

Rangiku nodded and the two continued their walk in silence. They received many odd stares and questioning glances as they happened across a more populated area of the Seireitei. It didn't take long for hushed whispers and quiet gossip to leak out. Within minutes a good majority of the Seireitei knew of the unusual young woman.

By the time they reached the first division Yamamoto was waiting outside for them, his lieutenant stood patiently beside him. Both seemed a little surprised at the site of the tiny 

woman in the arms of the large captain. Matsumoto walked in front of Zaraki with the items in her hand.

"What might I ask, is this all about?" the commander demanded.

"We're not completely sure ourselves sir," Matsumoto answered while handing the badges to him, "she just appeared. She claims to have been sent here by her parents."

"Well it seemed to me that she doesn't much want to be here," Zaraki cut in.

"Perhaps we should take her to the fourth division so she can heal," Yamamoto said eyeing her pale face, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to handle all the details… and I do believe a change in clothes should be requested for her as well."

"I'll head to tell Unohana now sir," Sasakibe stated reverently before leaving.

"Sir, this is a dressed to you," Matsumoto said as she handed him the letter she'd found in Shizuko's bag.

The Commander examined the outside of the letter thoughtfully and then turned it over to discover the Fon family seal on the back holding the envelope closed. The recognition had him sending the young woman a second glance. Curiosity had him tearing into the letter with a little more enthusiasm than he usually showed. It read:

Commander,

My wife and I realize how much of inconvenience this could potentially be for the Soul Society and that you have much bigger things on your plate, but there have been several incidents which occurred through out the past few weeks. We have had our home ransacked multiple times and each time something pertaining to our daughter went missing. I could not allow myself to watch my wife cry herself to sleep, because she didn't feel as though she could protect Shizuko because of how far away she lived. I took it upon myself as a father to do all I can to protect my daughter. We are at your mercy, we beg that you will introduce Shizuko to her aunt and uncle and give them the enclosed letters. If you will have grace and help us please send notification. You know where to find us…

Thank you,

Teru Fon

After reading the short letter, Yamamoto took a deep breath. He thought of the last time he'd seen the writer of this letter. Teru had been young and very much in love. A slight smile appeared as he thought of the young woman in Zaraki's arms. It seemed as though the love the 

two had shared had continued to blossom and they were able to share the joy of a child. Yamamoto knew that they would have trained the young woman well, seeing as they were two of the most disciplined fighters he'd ever met, perhaps they wouldn't mind their daughter taking her rightful place in a squad which suited her. After if Teru really wanted his daughter protected it seemed a fair price to pay.

"Lieutenant, I want the Captains of Divisions 2 and 8 at the 4th division as soon as possible," Yamamoto ordered and began in the direction his lieutenant had just left in. he motioned for Zaraki to follow.

"Yes sir," Rangiku nodded before taking off to follow through on her orders.

Zaraki and Yamamoto were met by Unohana herself along with Sasakibe. Her eyes went immediately to the sleeping girl in the 11th division's Captain's arms.

"Kenpachi Zaraki," Soifon tsked as she joined the scene, "Is part of your seduction knocking the women out? Or do they usually faint at your immense beauty."

"Shut up," he barked in response, "this one just so happened to over exert herself… I'm not quite sure what's going on anymore."

"We really should move her inside," Unohana stated, stopping a fight before it could begin. She competently maneuvered Shizuko out of Kenpachi's arms and walked away, leaving the others free to follow if they so wished.

"Soifon," Yamamoto spoke, "I believe you'll want to read this." He handed her the letter Teru had written.

Taking it from him she carelessly opened it. As soon as the handwriting registered she froze in place…

My dear sister,

I have sent my daughter to the Soul Society for her protection. I realize you may still harbor hostile feelings toward me, but I beg you not to carry out your pain on my child. She knows of her heritage, but refuses to believe it. If it weren't for the immediate danger I would consider how she might take such a shock, but I'd rather her have to get over that than loose her life. I will not ask you take her in, I realize we will never be on those terms. All I can do is beg that you will keep an eye out for her with the few good times we shared in mind. Please,

Teru

Soifon didn't know how to react. After almost 25 years her brother contacted her to say he had a kid he was sending to the Soul Society and for her to keep on eye on her. She could nearly scream. How dare he. But then it hit her. She was an aunt. She knew she'd have to get a good look at the girl. Did she look like him? How well had trained her? She couldn't help the curiosity from boiling over and overcoming the excessive rage she felt toward her brother.

"Why?" was all that left her mouth. Her eyes pinned to Yamamoto, "What kind of danger?"

"I myself am not sure," he answered calmly.

"I'll stay close until she wakes."

"If you'd like."

"Sorry I'm a little late," Shunsui Kyoraku the 8th division captain yawned as he approached, "I'm a bit of a hard sleeper… What's going on?"

"Here," Yamamoto said rolling his eyes and handing Kyoraku his letter.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Kyoraku leisurely opened the letter. Like Soifon the handwriting hit him like a ton of bricks. He leaned against the wall behind him and slid down so he was sitting, because he didn't trust himself to stand.

Shunsui,

Brother, I miss you so… but I realize this is for the best. I love you very much and I hope one day I'll see you again. However this is not why I'm writing. You're an uncle Shunsui, as I wrote so many years ago when I had her, but your niece needs you… We fear someone's targeted her, but we are completely blind to a reason. I beg of you dear brother take her in. I'm almost completely sure Soifon will not, but you have a heart of gold and know how much it would mean. She's 22 so she's very capable of making decisions, but not this one. She is a magnificent fighter and a smart girl. She just has trouble with her eyes. It's from the fire when she was on 3. She must where her glasses in the day, to much raw exposure will lead to blindness. But I really don't need to explain, she'll tell you herself! Please take her in…

Love,

Shunka

"Oh my…" he said as he rested his head in his hands. Was there any reason to say yes? Though there's no reason to say no either… He picked his head up and his eyes met Soifon's, "I'll take her."

"Alright," Soifon said with a nod, "I still want to meet her."

"What's going on exactly?" Zaraki demanded to know.

"That young woman is our niece," Soifon said on a sigh.

"My brother and his sister got married and went to be one with humans," Shunsui added to her explanation.

Kenpachi threw back his head and roared with laughter. They had to admit it was a pretty funny situation. The unified "Shut up" they gave him only caused him to laugh harder.

"the majority of all this shall be covered in the morning," Yamamoto cut in, "We'll be having a meeting over it first thing. Spread the word and bring your lieutenants."

With that Yamamoto headed back to his quarters, Soifon and Kyoraku entered together, and Zaraki left for a bar.

Number 2!!

_**-Fallon-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, and Shunka.

3. Division

Waking slowly, Shizuko's eyes fluttered open. It was very dark, for a minute she almost believed all of the night before was merely a dream, but it took her only a second to realize she was not so lucky. It seemed that she was alone, but she also had no idea where any of her things were. She needed to find her glasses before she attempted to go anywhere, it would be her luck to walk into direct sunlight and go completely blind. She sat up and realized she was defiantly not in the outfit she left home in. Sure, it was comfortable, but she couldn't help but wander how she ended up in it. Her face flushed as she recalled the beast-of-man that had all but yanked her off the ground. Surely, he wouldn't have… the image of the lustful smirk played through her mind. She wasn't sure how to react.

Shizuko jumped as the door to the room slipped open a woman stepped in with a comforting smile on her face, she nodded once to Shizuko before leaning back out the door and speaking to someone in hushed tone. She then stepped fully into the room, the dim lighting cast shadows over the woman so Shizuko couldn't see any defining characteristics.

"Hello," the woman spoke, "its good to see you awake. You were out for almost eleven hours."

"I-uh-well… really?" was all Shizuko could managed.

The woman smiled again. She was now leaning down to feel Shizuko's head as well as handing her, her much needed glasses. Shizuko softly murmured a thank you, though she couldn't figure out how the woman knew she needed them.

"Yes, we were worried about you for a bit. You showed signs of severe shock and we were not completely clear on how your type of soul might take it."

Unsure of the meaning in all the jargon the woman gave her, Shizuko simply nodded. She opened her mouth and forced her voice to take action, "W-who are you?"

Turning away from the screen covered window she'd made her way to, the woman let out a friendly sigh, "I'm Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th division," she answered, "you might want to put on your glasses."

Understanding, Shizuko placed them on her face just as Unohana uncovered the window. Before she could turn back to face the young girl in the bed, a stoned faced man walked in without so much as knocking. He was very handsome, but the loneliness his eyes possessed completely through the handsomeness out the window.

"Captain Kuchiki," Unohana said with a nod of reverence.

"Is she well enough for a short trip?" Kuchiki asked of Unohana as though Shizuko herself were not ever present.

Unohana looked to her and Shizuko nodded eagerly. Her body was very stiff from all it had been through, a chance to work out the kinks in her muscles sounded wonderful.

"It would seem so," she gave another sigh, "would you like us to meet you there?"

"I was told to escort you," Captain Kuchiki said emotionlessly.

Unohana looked at him surprised. Was the young girl a threat? She knew the Commander was vague on everything about her, but was she such a threat that it would take two Captains to handle her? Still unsure she nodded and walked to help the young lady out of the bed. To her astonishment she didn't make a fuss and simply let them lead her. When they came to the massive council room Unohana and Kuchiki took their places beside their lieutenants.

It was there Shizuko got to see familiar faces in that of Rangiku Matsumoto and Kenpachi Zaraki, but for some reason it didn't make her feel any better. There were so many people there, they were all unique in their own way, yet they all seemed to resemble one another. They all stood facing her, if she hadn't been intimidated before, now she had to focus most all her energy on keeping her legs steady.

The old man at the head of the gathering nodded toward her in greeting before he sighed and began into the explanation of Shizuko's presence. He had allowed Soifon and Kyoraku to see her, but he ended up telling them to wait until all was explained before shocking the young woman with such news. He was quite proud of that decision and still found himself very lucky to have gotten a hold of Kenpachi Zaraki, before word got around. He himself couldn't wait to see the amazement on all's present faces when he announced her true identity.

"Alright now all of you," he began, "I would like to introduce Miss Shizuko Fon."

There was an easy to hear gasp unified together from the entire group. Out of the possibilities, no one had really seen that coming.

"And now Shizuko," he continued on, "I would like to introduce you to your aunt and uncle." Soifon and Kyoraku stepped out to make themselves known.

Shizuko didn't know what to think. She knew she had family, but she'd never actually met them. It was wonderful! She could easily differentiate her father's kin from her mother's, and much like her parents they were very opposite looking. The woman had an uptight feel to her stance much like Teru Fon, whereas the man was obviously laid back and carefree. She could have cried. Would they want to know her? She knew she truly wished to know them…

"Soifon is your aunt, she's the Captain of the 2nd division and the head of the Stealth Force," he gestured to the woman with a hand; Shizuko had to admit her description was pretty impressive, "Kyoraku is your uncle. He is the Captain of the 8th division."

He directed his attention back to Shizuko, "you will be allowed to continue on the Seireitei, but you must abide by our rules, do you understand?" Shizuko nodded, "Good. I shall assign you to a division and your 

Captain will decide on from there as to what you shall do, that is however, after they've examined your talents. They then have the choice to allow you to switch divisions, so you may strengthen your abilities."

In that instant Shizuko stomach dropped. This meant going back to how she used to live. Under the command of another, trying to live up to standards she felt she could never achieve. Would it ever end, could she ever make decisions for herself? She couldn't allow herself the humility of crying again. She'd done it once which was enough. Now was a time to face what life at thrown at her, she knew she could handle it. Perhaps this was simply a time of growth for her as a person, no one deserved what they had if wasn't earned. Besides it wasn't as though she'd always hated her training when she was younger if she focused on that part and not so much the… soul reaper… part she'd be fine. She knew she couldn't deny the truth any longer. As absurd as they may have been, she remembered the stories from when she was young. Obviously they were based on true fact. It was time for her to embrace the power within her.

She returned her eyes to the Commander, as the others had in expectation of his judgment. She supposed no one had been told of exactly who she'd work under.

"Miss Fon shall join squad 11," he stated simply, "I believe Captain Zaraki will give her the push she needs to unleash what that tiny body of hers encloses."

It was quite clear no one agreed with this judgment, but Soifon was the first to speak, "Commander, are we sure he's the right one for the job? Division 11 isn't exactly known for their friendliness."

"Since when do you care about friendliness, Soifon?" a rather short almost boyish looking Captain asked in a rather rude tone.

"Well, Hitsugaya I simply meant that perhaps a division without a bunch of skirt-chasers and drunks would be more suitable," she practically hissed at the young man.

"HN, you didn't see her last night," Matsumoto laughed, "that outfit was priceless!"

Shizuko could have died. She couldn't simply stand there and allow them to talk of her as though she wasn't there.

"It was my uniform for work." She spoke out. Every eye turned to her, "I'm a bar maid."

The different reaction should have been amusing, but they all seemed to be annoying. A few people laughed, others stood speechless. There were even a couple that seemed to be elsewhere, mentally speaking.

"She'll fit in just fine," a rather unusual man put in. Shizuko was curious about the 69 on his face immediately.

"Does your father know about that?" Soifon demanded, shocked.

"He found out last night," Shizuko began, "when my parents showed up in my apartment quite unexpectedly considering we hadn't so as much as wrote each other in almost a year. If I recall correctly he called me 'a low life hussy' and then I was informed I was being sent to 'where I belong', because apparently my life was in danger. I given a bag and pushed through some type of fucking portal. Then I ended up here… so these past 24 hours have been hell."

When she was done with her rant it was silent. She'd managed to get each word out accurately and quickly. She was proud that she could still maintain her composure.

"She will leave here as part of Division 11," Yamamoto commanded, "I expect her to be respected and trained. Zaraki, if that means she has to stay by your side at all times, then by all means, she does. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Zaraki nodded stepping over to Shizuko, "she can stay with Yachiru and I until everything is completely decided upon."

"Good. Now I want all of you out and on your jobs," he continued after Zaraki was done, "Soifon, Kyoraku, I will allow both of you time later to get to know Shizuko, but now she needs to learn how things go around here."

Everyone began filtering out. The last one's to still linger were Soifon, Kyoraku, Zaraki, and a small girl with vibrant pink hair who looked to be attached to Zaraki's back. Soifon and Kyoraku walked over to her and Zaraki hung back to give them a little space. Kyoraku embraced her in a huge hug, stepped back and kissed her forehead.

"It's wonderful to meet you Shizuko," he sighed, "I can see my little sister in you very much."

Soifon simply touched her shoulder, "watch out for yourself." Was all she said before simply walking out.

"I'll see you soon," Kyoraku promised before kissing her head again and then departing himself.

After that Zaraki stepped up to her. She tried not to cringe but everything about him made her shiver. She didn't how well she was going to fair taking orders from him. As he got even closer she closed her eyes, not knowing what to expect. Nothing. She knew he stood very close to her, his body heat radiated so close she could feel it on her face. Anticipating a sweaty scent, she was caught off guard when instead she was greeted with the smell of soap. Opening her eyes when she heard him laugh, she was staring directly at his scarred chest. Something in her wished to reach out and feel the texture, but she suppressed it.

"You're gonna be real useful if that's how you react when you fit," he smirked sarcastically. He bent down so his face was on her level, "you afraid of me, Fon?"

"No," she breathed, "I do not fear people. Only what they can do."

"Right… that coming from a bar maid…"

"Kenny! Be nice!" the small girl spoke with a giggle, she leaned over his shoulder as he straitened up, "hi! I'm Yachiru!"

"Hello," Shizuko smiled. That was the first warm welcome she'd received, not counting her uncle, he was a relative after all.

"You get to stay with Kenny and me!"

"Yes," Shizuko sighed, "and I am very grateful." she looked Zaraki in the eye.

"Well," he said at length, "I guess we'd better take you there. We can decide on how we're gonna tackle your… testing then."

_'Testing,'_ she thought, _'great…'_

I'm going to try to post at least once a week… sometimes more.

I want to say thank you to Page-Mistress for the review! The comments are what drive me to write more!!

_**-Fallon-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, and now Kanashim.

4. Get It Over With

The beginning of their walk was relatively quiet. Shizuko didn't mind, it gave her a chance to clear her head. She had no idea what to even begin to plain for. Though having Yachiru around was a major comfort, she could already tell her and the pink headed cutie would get along great. The captain however was a different story. Her stomach was in knots, could she handle all the craziness? She could only hope.

"So!" Yachiru began turning to face Shizuko, "you didn't live with your family, Shizzy?"

"No, I lived in America," Shizuko explained finding Yachiru's name for her cute, "I moved a little over a year ago. They weren't very happy about it to say the least… then the bottom fell out a few months after the move and I didn't hear from them after that…"

"Did you live alone?"

"Yes…"

"Oh no!" Yachiru squealed, "Didn't you get lonely?"

"I-" Shizuko stopped dead in her tracks when her lover's face came into her mind's eye. Sousuke… Would she be able to fair without him? She understood she only got to see him a few days every couple weeks anyway, but he was her crying shoulder. He always answered when she called him. He listened and could calm her down better than anyone. He'd nearly helped to fill the void she felt from the break she and her parents hit. She'd even come to the point where she couldn't tell him no. he practically owned her.

Zaraki stopped as well to look back to check that she was still there. She was frozen in place. The shocked expression on her face made her look lost and completely helpless, "Hey," he spoke, "Are you alright?"

"Sousuke," Shizuko mumbled

"Uh…"

Yachiru tugged on him, "I think you should pick her up, Kenny."

Not sure that was any other choice he hefted Shizuko into his arms and began taking long determined strides home, "we're making a habit out of this aren't we?" he asked rhetorically with an exasperated laugh.

"I'm fine," Shizuko breathed, snapping out of her daze.

"We're here already," he said simply as Yachiru hopped down to get the door. He followed her in and rather roughly placed Shizuko on a pile of large pillows on the floor, "you know you won't be useful anywhere if you can't stay conscious."

"Maybe I just want your hands on me," Shizuko shot sarcastically. She could only take being talked down to from certain people and he wasn't one of them.

He scoffed, "Around here we respect our superiors."

"I'll try and remember that."

"I guess that means you're ready to see how well you fair against me in a fight."

"Well considering I don't have my bag with Kanashim in it, we'd have a hard time now wouldn't we," her voice was cold as ice, why did his rudeness get to her so badly? "Let alone the fact that I have trained with him since I moved."

"Yachiru," he said turning to walk out of the room, leaving her on the floor. She supposed he'd had just about all of he could stand for the moment. However less than a minute later he came back in, "Stand up."

She did, she had no reason to say no.

"Yachiru has gone to retrieve your bag," he growled. He stalked over so they were level as he'd done once before, "I'm going to make something very clear to you… I don't like you and obviously you don't lik-"

"Wait a god damned minute," Shizuko hissed, "you don't even know _me_. We met _yesterday_ on very unusual terms. And _you_ are just flat out rude. So let _me_ make this clear to you. I don't deserve to be treated as you are so inclined to treating me and I will _not_ take things I don't deserve."

"You earn respect around here," he stated, leaning in closer their noses nearly touching.

"But you automatically get mine?" she gave an exasperated laugh, "I've done nothing wrong here. Is a fair chance so much to ask?"

"A fair chance at what?"

"Your friendship!" she yelled in his face.

He straightened unsure of how to react. It was the first time anyone had ever actually vocalized their interest in anything close to friendship with him. He saw no reason for anyone to want it.

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

Shizuko stood staring at her feet. The last time she'd yelled at someone she earned a slap across the face, "I think we're gonna be stuck together for a while," she sighed softly, "There's no reason to suffer through it… I like Yachiru," she said turning away to pace while she explained, "She was the first to welcome me whereas everyone else that I wasn't related to simply walked by as though I didn't exist. It felt nice… and I'd love to get to know her more." She looked at him now, "And if someone as sweet as her sees something in you that makes her rely on you with all of her being, then it just goes to show you're not nearly as barbaric as you appear."

He thought for a moment she Yachiru did seem to get along great… and she gave an explanation that almost had him feeling guilty for the way he acted, "Fine."

Shizuko felt as though a huge weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders. Closing her eyes she turned back to face him with a smile, "thank you."

"Yeah…" he let it trail off. She was so… he couldn't explain it. She gave him the most bizarre feeling.

"So…" she said, "tell me about you…"

"I live to fight," hr said with a shrug.

"And?"

"That's pretty much it…"

"Oh…"

The drug out silence that lapsed between them gave Shizuko the urge to bite her nails.

"Can I ask you something?" he said finally breaking the silence.

"Sure!" she was very glad he had something he found interesting about her.

"Who's Sousuke?"

Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply. She knew she'd have to face it eventually, so she might as well go ahead and get it over with, "my boyfriend, well now ex I suppose."

"Ah…" he smirked, "so you weren't lonely I see."

Her eyes met his and held, "no… I wasn't"

"Will you miss him?"

"Very much…"

"Sounds like you too were pretty serious."

"We were."

"So does that mean you're…" once more he let his sentence trail.

Knowing what he meant she sighed, "No, I'm not a virgin, though it's none of your business anyway."

"I was curious," he said scratching his chin.

"Well, since you know do you view me any differently?" she had really not wanted him to know of her past romance. Why? He was of no real importance in that area. Perhaps she just didn't want to be looked upon as a whore.

"Not really," he answered, "It doesn't bother me. It's not like I'm a one either. We're both adults and sex is something I think most adults should be able to discuss."

"Oh…" she could feel the blush as it snuck onto her cheeks. She looked to the floor once more.

She heard his slow footsteps as he approached her. She had to suppress the urge to scramble back against the wall. She'd already appeared weak in front of him; she would not embarrass herself further and look scared. He hooked his hand under her chin and lifted her face. Their eyes met. He felt something inside of him move. Just seeing her with reddened cheeks gave him an almost arousing pleasure. From the look in her eye he wasn't alone in the unusual feelings.

"Let's just get this over with…" he said with a rough voice.

He leaned down and fiercely caught her lips. Her mind exploded in pleasure. This wasn't the same as kissing Sousuke. The captain had so much more raw passion; he seemed so much more into it whereas she felt Sousuke just appeared calculative. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to enjoy. A whimper escaped her mouth, when he bit her bottom lip. Slowly she twined her arms around his neck and allowed him entrance to her mouth. Their tongues met and colors danced on the back of her eyelids. He was amazing.

She felt so small to him as he ran his hands down her sides. She was so fragile he feared could break her with slightest touch. She was so unlike the other women he'd been with. He would have very nearly sworn that was her first kiss. Though he knew she was no where near innocent the whimper she'd given sounded so helpless, it gave him an urge to lock her away from the world so no one could touch her. Her mouth was so sweet he felt nearly barbaric infiltrating it the way he did. His tongue explored her mouth, memorizing it. Everything about her seemed hesitant. How exactly had this boyfriend of hers treated her? And more importantly why did it matter to him?

Finally he forced himself to pull away, it was broad daylight and Yachiru was due back at any moment. He looked down at the young body that mesmerized him. Shizuko face was flushed and her breathing heavy, it was perhaps the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. It hit him then that he didn't know if he could handle being the one to test her… he might injure her… or worse. He couldn't think about it. He'd simply hold back and be gentle, then tell the Commander she'd fend well in his division. _What?! I can't hold back! What in the hell is this woman doing to me? _He berated himself mentally._ No. I will test her, if she can hold her own against me I'll report it and get her in 11. If she doesn't do so well I'll say she needs work and allow the Commander to decide from there. _

"What's going on?" Yachiru chirped from the door way.

Zaraki turned immediately to face her. The little girl's eyes were fixed on Shizuko, full of worry.

"We were just talking," Shizuko sighed running a hand through her hair. She figured she'd be more convincing. She walked over to Yachiru and took the bag from her shoulder, "thank you, I'm going to need Kanashim if I want to do well."

"Kanashim?" the pink haired girl inquired.

"This is Kanashim," Shizuko explained as she pulled what looked be sheathed dagger out of the bag.

"It's not very impressive," Yachiru said matter-of-factly.

"Well…" Shizuko unsheathed the blade and took the handle in both hands. She twisted slightly separating into two daggers appearing to be connected at the end. Looking from Zaraki to Yachiru she smirked, "both of you step back." When they did, she grasped the weapon in the center with her right hand and then with a flick of the wrist the daggers shot out on a three foot chain in each direction.

"Hm…" Zaraki thought aloud, "A double-ended rope dart. They're pretty tough to control I hear."

"Well," Shizuko shrugged, "looks like you'll get to see for yourself… Do you think I could maybe have a few minutes alone with him?"

Yachiru knew she wasn't referring to the Captain, but still looked to him. Zaraki's face was unreadable. _What happened? Kenny's acting funny… _she had to figure it out, perhaps she could bug it out of him, and then Shizuko could get her alone time as well.

"Yeah!" she giggled, "head on out back!" it's right through the door at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Shizuko replied and exited in the direction she'd been told.

Yachiru turned to her Captain, "Kenny, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled as he walked into his room. He thought he might lie down while Shizuko had her requested 'Kanashim Time'.

"well, I walked in on you leaning over a very scared looking girl," She began as she followed him, "then she asks for a little time alone with her Zanpakuto and you decide you wan to go pout."

Offended he spun to face her, "I'm not pouting and as she said we were just talking."

Yachiru crossed her arms, "Kenny, often do you honestly 'just talk to people'?"

He groaned, "Don't you have paper work to do?"

Shizuko sat in the grass wielding Kanashim in her lap. She let memories from her past flood her mind, from her first conversation with her Zanpakuto to the last. In that instant she realized just how much he meant to her and she'd been so cruel at their last meeting. Now all seemed lost. Every time she called he didn't as much as whisper and answer.

_'Kanashim…'_

Still nothing. Her heart broke. What was she to do? She had so much on her plate and now she couldn't pick up her only utensil to even begin to clear it. Not only that, but her oldest friend was gone as well. Never did she dream that she could hurt him so badly that he wouldn't forgive her, but apparently she was wrong. At a loss she simply crumbled onto the ground, aching.

_'I'm sorry…' _she thought as she sobbed, _'I'm so sorry…'_

_**'Shizuko,' **_a bass voice spoke out in an almost irritated tone.

Her head shot up, cause her dark lenses to slip down her face. A pale hand expertly covered her exposed eyes as the other reached out and caught the much needed glasses. The figure to which the hands belong stood blocking the sunlight (incase she didn't have her eyes closed) before patiently uncovering her eyes and placing the glasses back on her face. Shizuko found herself staring into the familiar red eyes of the dear friend she'd missed. To any other person those eyes might have been murderous, but to her they were complete comfort. Her heart felt as though it had exploded from happiness.

_'Kanashim!'_

_**'Now Shizuko, you must be careful.'**_

_'I know, I know. But that doesn't matter right now! I'm sorry! I'm so sor-'_

_**'So you've been repeating almost half of an hour.' **_The 5'11" man sat back on his heels to look her in the face. His pitch black hair was draped over one shoulder. Crossing his arms he examined her. She wasn't the same free spirit she once was. That year away had changed her for the bad he believed, but he supposed he'd find out for sure in just a bit. _**'I know you're sorry, but you can't be as sorry as I am. Look at you. Where's that fire in those eyes? It was fading when I last saw you, but now it seems to be gone.'**_

She cast her eyes down; she knew everything he said was nothing but the truth. However her heated chat with Zaraki had her urge for a good fight simmering all she needed was a good pep-talk to get it boiling, _'help me get it back. I want it, but I can't do it alone. I need you…'_

_**'Lady Shizuko, I will always be here for you… do you remember anything?'**_

She smirked her body was tingling with anticipation, _'you bet your ass.'_

_**'Call your Captain; we'll give him a show.'**_ He disappeared.

Nodding Shizuko stood with Kanashim in hand, "Oh Captain! Let's do this!"

I want to say thank you to Page-Mistress, Bilbo, and ALREADY NINJA for the reviews! I love knowing how people like the story line or my characters!!

_**-Fallon-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, and now Kanashim.

* * *

5. Voting

Having heard Shizuko call for him, Kenpachi Zaraki stalked out back. He was telling himself the entire way he was going to fight full out and make an honest judgment; he didn't want to berate her simply because he'd love to bed her. The direction of his thoughts caused his mood to sour even more, if that was at all possible. Bed her? Honestly? Did she really seem to be that type of woman? No, and that really made it all the more enticing, but he couldn't use the phrase 'bedding', it simply didn't fit her. She was much too genuine for that. Perhaps this fight would go so badly her entire sex appeal would be ruined for him. He decided to stick with that hope. However the first step outside shattered it.

She stood facing the door with her head held high. His stomach dropped in pure radiating lust for the image of perfection before him. Her chestnut hair was tied into a ponytail at the base of her neck, giving him a clear view of her slender neck which led his gaze to her exposed cleavage. It was then he realized the pose she held was that of a warrior prepared for battle, this aroused the bloodlust within him. Maybe this little test might go well enough for him to have a good fight and get to keep the girl. He let a smirk bleed onto his face.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Shizuko?" he taunted, "I won't hold back."

She let out a laugh, "good. Thank you for not insulting me in such a manner."

Shizuko gripped Kanashim in the middle and began spinning him at an unimaginable rate. The air whistled a shrill from the speed. Zaraki drew his Zanpakuto. She smiled teasingly as she flash stepped behind him. She threw her weapon out to attach around his causing him to spin and face her. Before she could pull back unwind the chain he yanked back trying to pull her into him. She countered however by jumping over him to land on the other side. He swung to attack, but was blocked by a single twirl of Kanashim. He marveled at the sheer power of her spirit energy, he hadn't noticed much on her at before that point. The fight continued on evenly matched for a while and little to their knowledge the spirit energy searing from it had gathered quite a crowd, including the Captain of divisions 7, 10, 12, and 13, also their lieutenants save 13 and 12.

"Oh my," Matsumoto said, "she's holding her own against him pretty well."

"Wow," Hitsugaya yawned, "she can twirl a chain with blades."

"Have some faith," Ukitake sighed, "her spirit energy is impressive, with the right training she could go somewhere."

"Not if that oaf is the one doing the training," Kurotsuchi scoffed.

"He seems to be doing just fine now," Komamura replied trying to stay focused on what was unveiling before them.

Shizuko was becoming frustrated. She could feel the strain from not working on her skills in a year. _**'Shizuko… you know the words! Use them.'**_ Kanashim encouraged her mentally. Taking a deep breath she flash stepped back a few yards. Throwing her Zanpakuto in the air she shouted, "Cry out your sorrows!"

An earsplitting screech blazed through the air. Zaraki couldn't think straight, he fell to his knees. Only half alert he shook his head in attempt to clear his thoughts. It was no luck. The high pitch felt as though it would burst his eardrums at any moment. He shook his head with a bit more force and he was able to make out the faint sound of his bells. The pain lessened as he focused on that. Slowly he stood back up and was just in time to deflect a potentially fatal blow.

"Good try!" he laughed, "but it'll take a little more than that to keep me down!"

_**'I say we give him what he wants,'**_ the bass whispered to her. She agreed. It would bring her pure joy to be able to prove to the man that was always picking her up after moments of weakness, that she had the power of a true warrior within her_**, 'Release me, Shizuko.'**_

Taking another deep breath she shouted, "Kaze Kanashimu!"

The chain on her zanpakuto expanded a foot in each direction, the middle detached into two separate single ended rope darts, and the blades at the ends multiplied to four on each as well as curving into scythes. The speed at which she spun them accelerated so much that many of the on-lookers had to grab hold of something to plant themselves so they wouldn't be sucked toward them.

"Holy shit!" Tetsuzaemon exclaimed in astonishment, "She's reached bankai!"

"And is quite good at it," Matsumoto laughed.

"The skill and precision with which handles that is unbelievable," Komamura said in awe.

The next thing anyone knew Zaraki was laid out flat on his back with eight blades hovering at his throat. Shizuko sat on his chest, her body heaving with each breath. Her eyes were shut because she she'd lost her glasses almost immediately after releasing her bankai. It took a few seconds before Zaraki's Zanpakuto landed at the feet of Hitsugaya. The young captain's mouth fell open.

"I won that one," she stated standing up from his chest as Kanashim returned to it's original form of two daggers, which she sheathed and put away still with her eyes closed, "uh… could someone give me a hand and find my glasses? I really don't feel like going blind today."

"Here Shizzy!" Yachiru laughed running to her and placing the glasses in her hand, "I think Kenny's gonna be very happy! He's found another strong person to fight! Man! They just keep piling up!"

Ukitake and Komamura helped Zaraki from the ground. He didn't know what to think. She'd really thrown him of when she unleashed her bankai. She was so fast he didn't have time to take off his eye patch. As he assessed his surroundings he spotted Hitsugaya eyeing Shizuko suspiciously.

"Miss Fon," The young captain called to get her attention, "how long have you been able to control that?"

"Uh… I suppose it would be twelve years now, I'm surprised I could still do it since I haven't trained with Kanashim in over a year," she said with a smile.

"You haven't trained with your Zanpakuto in over a year?" he demanded. She shook her head.

Still beside Zaraki, Ukitake spoke to both him and Komamura softly, "We need to report this to the Commander as soon as possible. Do you realize what this might mean? I could very easily see a young girl such as her taking over Division 5 or serving under Shuhei as Lieutenant, because I believe we're most all in agreement that he deserves it."

"Very much so," Komamura agreed, "she's fast and skilled. It would seem her parents trained her quite efficiently."

"I guess," Zaraki mumbled.

"Oh c'mon Captain," Rangiku cut into the conversation, "admit it. She could have slit your throat."

"It takes more than strength to be a captain," he argued against her.

The three of them burst into laughter right in front of Zaraki, "and how exactly are you captain again?"

"Shut up!" he huffed. He watched Shizuko who was talking to Yachiru from a squatting position in front of her. Her eyes were bright much like they had been when the two of faced one another in combat. He felt another stirring in his gut. He clenched his teeth when she stood up and took Yachiru's hand, she was driving him crazy!

"Kenny!" Yachiru squealed, "Let's go get ice cream to celebrate! You got a good fight and Shizzy did really good!!"

He looked to Shizuko, who simply shrugged with a smirk glued to her face. He somehow continued to find her more and more attractive, "Fine… then you and Shizuko will come back here. I need to go speak to the Commander."

"Ok!"

Zaraki turned to Ukitake, "Get the word out a want a Captains meeting in 2 hours…"

2 hours later after watching Yachiru engulf four scoops of chocolate and one of Shizuko's two scoops of vanilla Zaraki was in a much better mood. He'd enjoyed spending time with her. She'd told the two of them stories from the bar and asked question about the squad in general. Yet, never once even dropped a side comment about beating him that day, she'd made sure to keep the conversations safely away from the subject. He almost felt guilty because he knew that if it had been him he'd still be talking about it.

Now he stood waiting for Kurotsuchi the Captain of the 12th division to show his ugly face so they begin the meeting. He let his eyes scan the room. Soifon and Kyoraku stood off to a side with their heads stuck together in deep conversation. Ukitake, Komamura, and Hitsugaya were also grouped off, no doubt discussing what they'd witnessed today. Amagai and Unohana talked with the commander, but as to what they might be talking about he had no clue. And from what he could tell of the chat Hisagi and Kuchiki were having it looked as though it was little heated. It never ceased to amaze him how they were all considered the same rank, yet they were all so different.

Yamamoto cleared his throat to get the attention of the room; he then directed his eyes on Zaraki, "Captain please inform us of why we're here. We can catch Mayuri up when he gets here."

"As many of you guessed it's about Shizuko," he began, "in our trial run today, things got a little wild. We went from sparring to actual combat. Her skills were very disciplined and appeared to be that of a 3rd or 4th seat. She then stepped her game up a notch and fought at the level of a lieutenant. The next thing I knew she'd released her bankai and was on top of me with more than _one_ blade to my throat. I didn't have time to even think about reacting."

"Well," Yamamoto smiled, he had a feeling a girl with such parents would be impressive, "was anyone else present for this event?"

"Four captains and three lieutenants, one of which is my own. There were also many others."

"If you were one of the four present step forth," he commanded. The three present did, "Ukitake, was it as he said?"

"Yes, I could see her being a very positive asset to us later on."

"And you Captain Komamura?"

"I found that her technique surpassed that of my own lieutenant."

"Hmm… Hitsugaya what are your feelings on this?"

"The young woman knows what she's doing."

"Captain what would you suggest should be done?" Yamamoto asked looking back to Zaraki.

"I believe she should be considered as a potential Captain," he said with a level voice and waited for the arguing to commence.

"She doesn't even know our rules," Kuchiki shook his head at the preposterous idea.

"She knows a lot more than she lets on," Komamura countered.

"She's very young," Soifon disagreed.

"I don't believe age is much of an issue," Hitsugaya almost growled in response to the insult, "and look at Ichigo Kurosaki, he learned quite fast."

"We'll leave it to the majority to decide," Yamamoto spoke, "if over six of us agree she should be considered she will be considered. Now those in favor stand to my right with Captain Zaraki and those apposed to my left."

Immediately Zaraki found himself beside the Ukitake, Komamura and Hitsugaya. Kuchiki, Soifon, Hisagi, and Amagai seemed to be holding their ground on the left side. Slowly Unohana made her way to stand on the right and was soon followed by Kyoraku. In that instant Mayuri Kurotsuchi entered the room with a questioning expression. All eyes were on him.

"Thank you for joining us Captain," Yamamoto sighed, "do you feel that Shizuko Fon should be considered as a potential captain?"

"Of course," he said eagerly, "she has immence spirit energy that she seems to keep in check with ease."

"Alright, the vote is eight to four, in two days I want to see Shizuko Fon here to be tested for the position of Captain of the 5th division. You may go." With that Yamamoto was up and on his way out. He figured someone should probably contact the girl's parents.

"Kenpachi Zaraki!" Soifon yelled as soon as the commander was out of site, "she's in no way prepared for this type of stress. There's too much going on right now to expect her to catch up. If you can't handle her have her assigned to another division."

"Soifon," Kyoraku said stepping toward her, "you doubt Teru and Shunka. I'm sure they raised her right. Have a little faith in her, not to mention we've never witnessed first hand what she can do… if Ukitake believes there's something there then I believe there is as well."

"Whatever," she scoffed before briskly taking her leave.

"She's just being protective," Ukitake laughed softly.

"Hey who's up for a drink," Zaraki asked no one in particular he just knew he wasn't quite ready to go home yet… perhaps a few drinks might dilute his addiction problem he was beginning to acquire.

"Let's go," Hitsugaya agreed. Soifon had pissed him off and he didn't have any pressing issues to deal with at the moment so he needed a distraction.

* * *

Shizuko sat with Yachiru's head in her lap. The two of them had had fun. She'd helped Yachiru with paperwork and cooked them both a hot meal. She'd made enough for the captain but he still wasn't back. It had been dark for almost an hour and she was beginning to get worried. Looking down she 

noticed the pink haired angel's eyes half closed. She smiled with adoration, not even a full twenty four hours and she was already attached to the tiny thing.

"Yachiru…" she whispered, "where's your room?"

"First door…" she sighed, "right…" she managed to finish.

Slowly Shizuko shifted her into her arms and managed to carefully stand up. With extreme gentleness she maneuvered into the room. She was surprised by how western the room was. A rod-iron day bed with a hot pink comforter took up most of the room, the walls were covered in hand decorated poster, and literally hundreds of broken crayons and pencils were spread through out the room. The trash can was over flowing with paper. Shizuko made a mental note to take care of the mess, but at the moment she simply laid Yachiru in the unmade bed and tucked the covers in around her. She then bent down to kiss the sleeping girl's temple.

Quietly she slipped out the door and laid back on the pillows that she supposed would be her bed. She knew she should hate the entire set up of the way her life would now be , but knowing that it was a normal thing for the people around her as well gave her such a peace that it didn't matter. She thought of Yachiru in the next room, she had a reason to stick things out. Her thoughts then led to her captain. Kenpachi Zaraki. He was one of those people most others would view as insensitive, but Shizuko knew that deep down he did care, perhaps only a few things, but the things he did care for would be heavily protected. Slowly she brought her hand to rest at her tingling lips; she had to admit for such a cold person he had a very warm mouth…

The sound of a door sliding open had her jerking to face it. The captain she just happened to be thinking of practically barged in. his footsteps grew louder with each he took. She scrambled to sit up. Was he mad? She had no idea what could have gone so wrong that would have him that upset. He stopped abruptly when she came into his view.

"What are you doing?" he demanded not really minding his voice.

"I was just about to try and get some sleep as Yachiru is doing," she said in a low voice, "so would you mind being a little quieter?"

"Why are you sleeping there?"

"Where else will I sleep?"

"I… well," he wasn't completely sure as to why he even thought she might consider sharing his room, but as he thought about it he realized how inappropriate it would be, "you can have my room and I'll sleep in here."

"Captain Zaraki," she began, "we don't know how long I may be stay-"

"Shizuko," he cut her off, "I believe we're past formalities," he sighed and offered her his hand. She took it being careful not to make eye contact and allowed herself to be led as he continued to speak, "Which is something you and I need to discuss someplace where we would be less likely to be heard."

She didn't know where they were until she looked up to see a large western style bed. Not much else decorated, she knew to be his bed room, besides bloody, ripped clothing that was strewn all over the floor, but it wasn't as though she had expected some elaborate design. She could feel her stomach muscles tighten from just the sight of his bed. How many women had he shared it with? She made a quick glance at him. His face was hard not showing any emotion. The pure masculinity of that scarred complexion gave her no doubt many women had warmed his bed. She tore her gaze away as her hand balled into a fist. Was she jealous?

"Have a seat," he more ordered than offered. As if trying to keep himself busy he snatched up a diregaured article of clothing on the floor and flung it to a large pile in the corner.

As she passed him to take a seat she caught wind of an all too familiar scent, before she could she could stop herself she turned on him, "you've been drinking."

"Aye," he nodded annoyed, "that I have."

"I was worried," she said exasperated, "I didn't know what could possibly be taking you so long and in all actuality, you were at the bar. Think of Yachiru."

Shaking his head he pushed her to sit on the bed, "I do. She goes with me sometimes." Shizuko's mouth fell open. He rolled his eyes, "we're from two different worlds. It's not that big of a deal I-" he stopped abruptly as a thought hit him, "you were worried?"

She looked down, "a little…"

He'd never known for anyone to care like she did; besides maybe Unohana, but she didn't really count. He rubbed a hand over his face. Why did he enjoy knowing she had worried? "Look, I'm sorry I worried you. The meeting got kinda crazy and I really needed to let off some steam."

"What happened?" she asked. She'd have loved for him to have let off his steam by talking to her, but she wouldn't say that out loud they barely knew one another.

"Well that's part of what we need to talk about," he began. He didn't much see the point in dancing around facts, "in two days you're going to be tested to become the Captain of the 5th division. I reported today's events to Commander Yamamoto there was a vote and it was decided."

Her hand flew to cover her mouth as a wave of nausea overtook her. _Captain, me?_ She thought. She remembered the tales her mother had told her of when she was young. She knew what Captains were it was only now that she was able to admit it. She couldn't allow that to happen. "I'm not that powerful! Sure I beat you, but you were going easy. You never released your bankai, so how-"

"I've never reached bankai Shizuko," he interrupted, "I'm not your average captain."

Confused she looked to the floor. _Captain… _she wasn't sure how to react. She'd never been normal so she knew how he felt, inferior… no. no, not him. He was much too arrogant for that. He probably didn't mind the difference. She pushed the glasses up on her face. If she was a captain she'd have fewer orders to take. She could be a little freer than she was now… "I'll do it." she decided aloud. She'd give her father a reason to be proud. "What happened to the old Captain?"

"That's another thing," he sighed, "if you make it… please be patient with them. We were all betrayed by the last captain. He's a major threat to us at the current time and there are some hard battles on the way. But back to the division… the lieutenant was probably the most affected by his betrayal, she adored him and he not only used her, but attempted to kill her. She's not in the best of conditions at the current time."

"I'd imagine not…" she murmured. She didn't think she could take much more. So, she decided to change the subject, "is that all Captain Zaraki?"

His head shot up, "Shizuko, I said once that we're far from formalities. Stop insulting my ego, by acting as though nothings happened."

She stood up and began towards the door, "alright… Zaraki, if that's it then I'll just be-" he caught her by the arm and spun her to face him. Lifting her free hand to brace the impact there was a loud smack as it collided with his chest.

He glared into her eyes, "you know damn well I meant Kenpachi," he growled.

She felt the blush sneak on her face once again. She timidly diverted her eyes to lips, which he couldn't help but notice. The ripple of lust was simultaneous, able to be felt off of one another. She shivered as the thrill traveled up her spine. With a groan he swept her into his arms, he'd had enough of her damn teasing.

* * *

Uh-oh!! I'm gonna go ahead and warn you all that there's mature content in the next chapter!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment...

I hate to beg, but I really want to know what you think...

_**-Fallon-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, and now Kanashim.

* * *

_**WARNING!!- **_**Mature content ahead! If it offends you, don't read it…**

* * *

6. Remember Me in the Morning

_With a groan he swept her into his arms, he'd had enough of her damn teasing…_ he firmly tossed her on his bed. Her racing heart roared in her ears as her breath caught. It was all she could do to keep from screaming. She'd been treated roughly before, but not once had she ever encountered the passion in his eyes. Slowly he kneeled on the bed in front of her as she pushed up on her elbows to support herself. Carefully he removed her glasses and set them down on the small night stand. She bit her lip in anticipation; her lower body began warming at an unbelievable rate as he placed his hands behind her back, to pull her up to him. She in no way shape or form could will herself to move. Tenderly he grazed his lips over hers and patiently kissed up her jaw line to her earlobe.

She whimpered.

A smile graced his lips as he lazily let his hand journey down her leg. She was so sweet. He wanted to savor every touch she granted him, every kiss he placed on her silk smooth skin, and most of all every erotic sound he coaxed from her beautiful mouth. He knew he needed to stop, he shouldn't allow himself something that was so forbidden. But he craved just one last long kiss. Pulling back he looked at her face and lifted his hand to it. His thumb gently caressed her lower lip. Her breath shuddered.

"Kenpachi…" she whined as she slid her hand up to cover his on her face.

Hearing that one simple word roll off of her tongue sent his whole body into over drive. His mouth met hers in a hurried frenzy. It seemed as though they couldn't possibly get enough of one another. She opened her mouth in invitation and their tongues met viciously. She moaned when he bit down on hers. He trailed a path of love bites down her neck and over her collar bone as he began to loosen her haori to fondle her small breast. The groan she let out was that of pure ecstasy. Ripping the haori off her arms to reveal her entire upper body, had his pants feeling more constricted by the second. His adventurous mouth soon came into contact with one of her beaded nipples. It wasn't long before his Captain's jacket met the floor.

Shizuko had never felt so liberated. Not once in her entire life had she ever imagined herself in the position she was currently found in. unsure of what had befallen her she was able to roll herself up to straddle his abdomen. She stared down at him and their eyes held. In that instant she knew there was no turning back. She took a deep breath before wriggling down to sit between his legs and with shaky hands began hastily trying to undo his obi. Her breath pitched heavily as her mind raced. She'd just met the man a day before and was already literally ripping his clothes off. She was positive her best choice was to stop, but there was nothing that she could say to reason with herself. Finally the obi came free and she slung it to the floor.

The next thing she knew she found herself on her back again with his forehead to hers. To her delight his breath was just as ragged. Both of their eyes were fixed on the others, "Shizuko," he panted, "I'm no monster… do you want this?"

"I only have one request," she murmured, he waited for her to continue, "remember me in the morning."

"Always," he growled before taking her mouth again.

While making love to her mouth he wrestled her own obi out from around her waist and all but ripped her haori off of her body. She encircled her arms around his neck while her now naked body strained against his. As he kissed back down her chest, she lifted her leg between the two of his gently, giving him only a fraction of the pleasure she felt he deserved. His member was hard and ready, she smiled in the delight of knowing it was all for her. He traced the contours of her body with his hand, down her leg and back up her thigh. Slowly he ran a finger over her opening. She trembled. He inserted two fingers, caressing her love button religiously with his thumb. She bit her lip suppressing a sigh. He pumped them in and out continually until she was riding his hand.

"Please," she groaned. Clutching on to the sheets for dear life, "I want you in me."

With a satisfied smirk he removed his hand and licked his fingers clean. He slipped out of his haori easily and lay between her legs. Looking down at her he pressed himself against her warmth causing her to moan. She closed her eyes and lifted her hips in invitation.

"Look at me," he said in a tone so helpless it came out as a plea.

Her eyes flew open in obedience. All at once he entered her. Her breath hitched and she threw her arms around him looking for anything to hold onto. She whimpered in pleasure. Every inch he pressed into her showed her just how different he was than her old lover. She stopped her thoughts. She couldn't compare, it was wrong. And for all she knew this occasion was nothing, but a rare instance. The sensation was rich and intimate and so wonderful she found that she wanted to weep. She intertwined her legs with his as set a steady rhythm. It felt… good. He felt good. His thrust conjured low moans from the very pit of her being.

"Say it," he begged as he took her fully in long persistent thrusts, "say my name."

"Kenpachi," she moaned meeting him with each movement.

Her nails dug into his skin. Every plunge he made into her touched the deepest most pleasurable place. She moaned over and over, beyond the thought of anything but the man on top of her. He threw his head back causing the muscles in his neck to cord as he pounded her into the mattress. Satisfaction came for the two of them simultaneously. Not wanting to scream out in the ultimate pleasure she was receiving she bit into his shoulder as her body spasmed a glorious climax. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, but went unnoticed. He groaned her name in bliss as he emptied his seed into her, before falling breathlessly to earth with her, from the magnificent peak of fulfillment they had carried one another to. He collapsed beside her on the bed spent. He pulled her to him protectively while wrapping the both of them in his large comforter before the both of them slipped head first into sleep.

* * *

Yawning, Shizuko snuggled closer to the wall of warm flesh she was facing. Arms instinctively tightened around her. She felt so lazy for the first time in a long time. She could have lay around in bed all day and never thought twice about it. Then again yesterday had been pretty crazy. It was then a rather grotesque taste in her mouth had her gasping as images from the previous night flooded her mind. As soon as her eyes opened she was grateful for the wall she had her head against. She wasn't sure if he too lay awake, but she prayed so.

"Uh… Kenpachi," she said softly.

No answer.

"Kenpachi," Shizuko repeated.

It was then she heard a tiny giggle. _Oh god! _She thought. _Yachiru!_

"Here Shizzy," a sweet voice rang from over her shoulder. She felt the weight on the bed shift, before her glasses were dangled in front of her face.

Quickly Shizuko grabbed them and placed them on, not really caring if it woke the sleeping man alongside her or not. She had no idea how to explain this little scene to the small girl she knew sat behind her. Knowing fully well how naked she was, Shizuko couldn't very well simply sit up. And she defiantly had no idea on how to approach the subject that Yachiru needed to leave so she could get dressed. It was then she remembered the origin of the taste in her. She'd bitten Kenpachi. Did she have any that might have dried on her mouth? How bad did his shoulder look? And what about her nails?

"Y-Y-Yachiru…" she began, "how long have you been awake?"

"Me? Oh, I've been up for almost an hour!" she explained with utmost enthusiasm, "I had no idea where you could have gotten off to and when I came in here to ask Kenny I found you! I was really hoping you guys would get together, but I never dreamed it would happen this fast! I mean you really just got to know each other yesterday and you're already warming the sheets."

Shizuko's eyes widened as Yachiru spoke. It was very apparent her vocabulary had been affected by her fearless leader and his lackeys. Well, she supposed it shouldn't surprise her that Yachiru knew what sex was, but the fact that she had wanted the two of them together gave Shizuko an almost pleasurable thrill. To her fortune Kenpachi stirred drawing her nearer to him. She looked up at him just as he opened his own eyes. They simply stared for moment.

"Good morning," he smirked and leaned down to kiss her, but before he reached her mouth she turned her head making him kiss her cheek.

"Morning," she whispered.

He gave her a puzzled almost hurt look. She motioned with her eyes for him to look behind her. Lifting his head, he came face to face with Yachiru's wide grin. He let out a gut laugh and ruffled the pink head, "now Yachiru…" he said the laugh could still be heard in his voice, "I think maybe you ought to leave for a few minutes so Shizuko and I can get ready for the day."

"Oh!" Yachiru squealed in understanding, "Take your time! I'm gonna go find Baldy!"

Shizuko didn't move to sit up until she heard the little pitter patter of feet fade away.

"Now can I have a good morning kiss?" he asked while lifting her chin to make her look at him. She allowed herself the luxury of smiling into the kiss. Not wanting to chance him tasting her morning breath she quickly pulled away.

"How's your back?" she questioned shyly looking down once again.

"I'm not completely sure," he laughed, "why don't you check it out for me." He turned to face away from her. The sight had her crying out in shock. There were plainly two sets of four claw marks gauged deep into his back and on the curve of his left shoulder there were two rather small, but prominent crescent shaped rips both had dried blood streaking from them.

"Oh my…" she swallowed, "do I have any dried blood around my mouth?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna say anything, but I think it got in your hair too."

"Where's your bathroom?" she demanded, "Please tell me you have one."

"Yes, I do." he smirked, "mines attached through that door right there."

"Thanks," self consciously she stood up.

Running a hand through her hair she looked around unsure on what exactly what still usable. Kenpachi watched her from behind. On her hips he noticed two large bruises forming. A gust of anger swept over him. What had happened? He didn't remember those being there the night before. Then it hit him. They were from him… he looked down at his large hands. When he actually evaluated her she could be no more than the size of Hitsugaya. His thoughts traveled to his well endowed member. How badly had he hurt her? They barely knew each other and she'd had a boyfriend… sure, she'd never see him again, but it had only been a day.

"Kenpachi…" she spoke interrupting his thoughts, "my haori is ripped… I'm not sure what I should do."

He blinked, "uh… I think… well… you go take a shower and I'll go get you some extras. You're going to need them."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom, while Kenpachi started pulling down window covers behind her. Looking into the mirror reminded her of a horror film. Trails of blood had dried on her chin and some continued on down her neck. One went so far it lead route down between her breasts. Her long chestnut hair was matted in clumps and could certainly use a washing. It was no wonder he seemed so out of it after he woke up a little. She was a mess. What kind of man would want to wake up to Rocky Horror every morning? In disgust she tore her glasses off of her face and reeled around to turn the water on. To her advantage the sun didn't shine directly in the room so she did have the comfort of no glasses. She let the water run as hot as she could stand it and practically threw herself in. she began to sob. It became so uncontrollable that she fell to her knees, unable to do anything else.

* * *

When Kenpachi returned he'd fully expected her to be out of the shower and waiting on him, but hearing the water still running had him a little curious. Opening the door he was greeted by a thick cloud of steam. Positive she hadn't heard him come in he was stopped dead when he made out the sound of her tears over the current. Had he hurt her that badly? He snatched back the curtain and found her sitting with her head in her hands. Realizing she was no longer alone she looked up to make eye contact with him. His expression was set unreadable. Not caring how much she was going to protest, nor how wet he got he seized her from the ground and carried her out into his bed room.

"What's wrong?" he glowered.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "It's nothing. I just-"

"Look I know I hurt you," he cut her off, "you're tiny. I didn't pay much attention until now, but I think back on it and you were very small in every way…"

Taking a blow to the ego, more tears spilled over, "I'm sorry! You didn't hurt me! I wasn't a virgin, but I've only ever been with Sousuke and he always directed me… I know that's a little redundant, but it was how he did things and I didn't question him… I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be what you thought…"

His blood was boiling, "no. no, you didn't turn out how I thought you would. You were amazing. I had honestly taken you as some kinda whore, but you are anything but a whore. I liked being with you. To tell you the truth you're the best I've had in a good while, I'm just sorry you came out hurt."

"I'm fine!" she yelled, "look at you! Have you seen your back yet? It's going to be scarred!"

"They'll be added to my collection," he laughed humorlessly, "but this," he took her hand and placed it on her bite mark, "will mean so much more than any other scar on me."

She looked at him sincerely as she wiped away a stray tear, "Why?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, "but I like it being there. It means that I'll always have something to remember last night by…"

"Thank you," she breathed closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Uneasy about the sudden emotion overwhelmed him; he hesitantly ran a hand through her damp hair. She was so new to him, yet she already meant so much. He clenched his jaw tightly because he knew this was a **big** problem. He had always had Yachiru so it made sense for him to bed attached to her, but Shizuko… just met her barely two days before. Not only that but she was going to be tested for a Captain's position, for them to be together would was inconceivable. Yet, he already knew the very sound she made when she came. God! It was a beautiful noise.

When he finally broke their embrace he sat back and gazed upon her. He twined a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "did you finish your shower?"

"Well, no…"

"C'mon," he lifted her back into his arms and carried her to the bathroom to bathe her himself.

* * *

Well… that was my first lemon for you guys!

I'd love to hear feedback otherwise I might just steer clear of them in the future…

**THANKS!! **Little Gypsy Girl and StrawberryxXxKisses for your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, and Kanashim.

_**A/N**__**-**_ I'm gonna start another series soon that corresponds with this one! Meaning I'm going to add another OC but pair her with someone else, while following the same story… I need to know if you guys like that idea and who you'd would like to see getting a _significant other_ the most: **Mayuri**… **Renji**… or **Byakuya**… I hope to one day have a separate one for each, but I'm going to take things one story at a time…

* * *

7. Baby??

Shizuko relaxed under a tree as she watched Yachiru chase a butterfly across the grass with sun casting colorful shadows as it set. After her little break down had been cleared up, her morning went by peacefully. Kenpachi had practically pampered her, while working on some random paperwork, until late afternoon when Ikkaku (or Baldy as Yachiru referred to him) came by so they could discuss some 'issues'. Not wanting to be a problem, she'd volunteered to take Yachiru for a while. Not that she minded anyway… being with Yachiru… or Kenpachi… was second nature.

"Shizzy!" Yachiru called as she ran to her with a huge yellow flower in hand, "here!" she rushed behind Shizuko and secured the plant into the low set pony's tail she wore, "Pretty!"

"Thank you, Yachiru," Shizuko sighed. She was so touched; it was all she could do not to cry. She embraced the small girl tightly.

"Lieutenant," a voice spoke from behind the two of them. Both girls turned to see Soifon standing with her arms crossed, "would you excuse Shizuko and me?"

"Hm…" Yachiru tapped a finger on her chin, "ok, I guess… but I won't go far! If you need me Shizzy, just shout!"

"Alright," Shizuko smiled as she ran off.

Soifon sat down beside her niece, "Shouldn't you be training?"

Shizuko shrugged, "I guess I could be… but what's the point? If I really deserve the position, I have no need to overload my system with immense training. Especially since I haven't had a regular training schedule in so long, I feel it would be better to do it honestly…"

Soifon smiled, she could tell her niece got her ideals from her brother, yet she had his wife's more peaceful way of delivering them, "We could use more honesty around here," she spoke softly thinking of the three traitor captains.

Not sure how to cure the awkward silence that was brewing, Shizuko decided she'd be the first to talk, "is that all you wanted?"

"I'm not sure," Soifon laughed slightly, "it's hard to believe you're my niece… I just met you and you're so grown up… your father was right though, this is where you belong."

Shizuko sighed, thinking of the night prior. Her heart sped up, "yeah… I'm starting to get that feeling…"

"look, if you want to come stay with me you can," Soifon finally let her feelings out, "I know you're going to be tested, but you can request to have it put off and wait until you're more accustomed to how things go."

"I can't do that," Shizuko said firmly shaking her head, "If I don't just go for it, I won't do it at all. I know that's weird but it's just how I am… All my life I've been the antisocial girl with the eye problem, but then I moved to America and there I was somebody. I didn't have to waste hours working my butt off training to fight monsters of my imagination. Sure I know they're real now, but still. And then here, I'm completely normal! And I've never known that. I'll be fine… but thank you…"

Soifon gave a swift nod, "alright… I just don't know how I feel about my niece staying with that brute of a man." Shizuko's eyes widened in shock and she looked away quickly. She didn't need a mirror to know there was soft pink sneaking its way onto her face. Soifon noticed the girl's silence and turned her torso to face her brother's child, "Shizuko, what's wrong? What happened?" she took the younger woman by the arm.

"I-uh…Nothing!" Shizuko stammered, "It's nothing!"

"What did he do to you?" Soifon demanded.

"Nothing," Shizuko shook her head, "I-We-Well…"

Soifon stopped dead and her mouth fell open, "What did the two of you do to one another?"

Silence…

"Shizuko, what did you do?"

Silence…

"Shizuko Fon, you answer me rig-"

"I slept with him," Shizuko hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

Soifon died with laughter. She wasn't sure she could react any other way. The two of them were such an odd couple she could hardly believe it.

"Please don't laugh at me…" Shizuko sighed, "I think it was a lust thing… I mean he did propose that I be tested for the Captain's position…"

"Did the two of you use protection?"

"I could get pregnant?!" She yelled only to hushed quickly, "I thought everyone here were like spirits. How the hell can you have kids?"

"Well our bodies work essentially like the human body and your mother had you didn't she?"

"Oh no…." was all Shizuko could say. She thought back to the wonderful the release the two had shared in the night.

"If you need me… I'm gonna be at your testing, I have to be… I mean I am a Captain." Soifon said, "I suggest you and that asshole talk things out and think of a plan in case you are pregnant…"

"Yeah…" Shizuko nodded in understanding. She stood up, "it's getting kinda late… I think I should be getting back, I don't want to end up lost… and I've pretty much figured out that Yachiru has no clue when it comes to directions…"

"I understand," Soifon said with a nod as she too stood up, "I don't like you being intimate with that man, but I think that will work itself out in time… be safe." She touched Shizuko's cheek lightly before walking away.

Shizuko looked to the ground. What was she to do?

* * *

She'd returned to an empty dwelling, she didn't want to admit it, but the fact that he wasn't anywhere to found did hurt her. She knew she mustn't let it get to her, they weren't involved or anything. They'd simply slept together, nothing more. She fixed Yachiru a quick dinner with what she could scrounge up, unfortunately there wasn't enough of anything for the both of them to eat; though, skipping a meal was something Shizuko didn't mind. Not even an hour after eating Yachiru lay sprawled out in the floor, with a smile on her face Shizuko carefully picked her up and carried her into her room. When first laid in the bed, Yachiru whined. Shizuko crouched on her knees at the bed side and stroked the girl's hair soothingly. Lovingly she tucked the covers in around Yachiru and bent to kiss her head. feeling a little better hearted Shizuko peeled off her glasses and hid them away in an inside pocket of her haori then stood up and spun to leave the room.

Her heart stopped when her eyes met Kenpachi's. He stood nonchalantly propped against the door, his expression completely solemn. With a nod he turned on his heel and walked away. She couldn't keep herself from pursuing him. She followed him into the living area, where he sat down on the pillows. She stopped just out in front of him. Their eyes met holding for a drawn out moment.

"You have a way with her…" he sighed.

"Thank you…I really enjoy her," she could easily feel the awkward tension between them.

"what'd the two of you do today?"

"well, she played a lot and I had an interesting conversation with my aunt," she wasn't sure how to approach it, but she had to lay out the facts for him, "Kenpachi, what happens if I get pregnant?"

"we'd have a baby," he said after very little thought, "I've always wanted to give being a dad a shot."

her mouth fell open, she couldn't believe he'd just said that. Surely he didn't mean it, "what would people think?"

in that moment all humor left him. He roughly stood up and advanced towards her before being down to her level, "let's get this straight. I _do not_ give a damn what everyone else thinks. That happens to be major personality trait of mine. If it _does_ matter that much to you, then I don't suggest you take the captain's examination tomorrow."

She leaned closer to him. Their faces were not even an inch apart. "I didn't ask to be tested at all." She spit, before pushing by him to get to Kanashim. She had her eyes set for the door, but was brought to an abrupt stop, when he took her by the arm and held her back to his chest.

"Where the hell are you going?" he snarled into her ear.

"to stay with my aunt," she scathed as she uselessly fought to free herself.

He laughed humorlessly.

"Let. Me. Go." She stated. Panic was seeping into her muscles.

"no." he answered and whisked her off of her feet and began to carry her towards his bedroom.

She could believe it. It was all she could do to hold back tears. Thoughts from a night long forgotten began to play out in her mind. The memories of pure hell had found a new way to haunt her and all she could do was struggle in hopelessness. When her body was tossed forcefully onto his monstrous bed she simply rolled to her side and let the tears flow. He could do what he wanted, but he would never break her spirit…it had long past been broken…

His heart stopped when he watched her tears begin. He'd simply intended for them to talk without her trying leave. What had happened? She was clutching her sword to her bosom protectively as though it were a mounted pole in a violent wind storm. He was no fool, he was fully aware she'd been miss treated. He felt rage churn in the very pit of his being.

Unsure he laid a hand on her back, "Shizuko…please…don't cry."

Sobs.

He drew her up to him and cradled her to him, "who was it?"

Sobs.

"Damn it, Shizuko. Tell me who hurt you," Kenpachi ordered with gritted teeth.

"I-I-It doesn't…m-m-matter…" she stuttered, "I-I can't talk about it now…"

He nodded. That he could understand without the slightest complaint. She wasn't saying she wouldn't tell him. Simply, _not yet_.

"please forgive the way I treated you," he asked, "it was rude."

"I'm sorry… for what I said," she sighed, "it was way out of line…"

"I can understand…about the baby…let's cross that road when we get there…"

She gave a half-laugh, "alright."

'I think it time we head on to bed…tomorrows your big day…"

* * *

There you go!! Sorry it took so long! I hosted the variety show at my school so I was always really exhausted last week! This is a shorter one…but next time should be better!

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!_

**Miko-Valkov**

**luffysqueen25**

**Kisuke's Wolf**

**Ms.Dragon**

**StrawberryxXxKisses**

**Little Gypsy Girl**

**Shigekuni-Yamamoto-Genryusa...**

Anyhoo! PLEASE let me know who you want to have a girl added in first!!

_**-Fallon-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, and Kanashim.

* * *

8. Tests and Boyfriends

Shizuko carefully opened her eyes to check the lighting around her. She was taken back when she realized she was no longer in Kenpachi's room, but actually back in her own apartment on the couch. The only lights she had to with came from the fish tank against the wall and a lamp by her large window. She noticed a man in simply silk pajama pants staring out of it with his back to her. Now she was very confused… Had she dreamed everything?

"Sousuke?" she asked.

He turned on his heel with a look of surprise, his brown eyes suspicious, "Shizuko. Where have you been?"

"I-I-I 'm not sure…" she confessed, "I'm so confused. Have not been asleep on the couch the whole time?"

"I don't believe anyone, but you can answer that… Where did you go?"

"Sousuke I-"

"It only takes a simple answer Shizuko." His voice dripped with warning as he advanced toward her, "I pay half the rent for this place. I pay for all your things when I'm here. I showed you the light when you felt there was no hope for you. If I deserve anything it's a straight answer."

"It's not that simple to explain. I-"

He gripped her for arm firmly, "Did you cheat on me?"

"Sousuke, please," Shizuko whimpered.

"Did you?"

He drew his free hand back and slapped her across the face.

_"Shizuko!" _a voice different than that of her boyfriend called, _"Shizuko, wake up."_

She opened her eyes a second time to stare into those belonging to Kenpachi Zaraki. She quickly closed them again when she was blinded by the bright sun shining through out the room.

"It's alright," he said and placed her glasses on her face, "here they are…"

She opened her eyes and threw herself into his arms, latching on for dear life. He could feel her shaking. It had pained him greatly to come into the room and see her tossing in agony on the bed, but to realize the reason was a dream, a place he couldn't protect her hurt only worse.

"Are you alright? What was that about?"

"It was nothing," she laughed humorlessly, "I'm fine."

He knew better than to believe her but let it go. To day was a big day for her he knew it was going to be tough enough without whatever else was going on.

"We've got about an hour before we have to be there for your test," he explained, "the shower is free whenever you're ready."

She nodded and he got up from sitting on the bed to leave the room, but she caught his arm. He turned to face her, "Thank you…" she smiled, "for everything…" the sincerity on her face gripped his heart. In response he leaned down and gently took her lips with his.

He pulled away slowly, "I really don't mind…" he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

* * *

Shizuko walked with Yachiru and Kenpachi to the meeting. She wasn't that nervous, after all what was meant to be would be. They arrived to see everyone else already there. Shizuko had an odd feeling it was done on purpose. The Commander caught her eye from the place in front where he sat. He motioned for her to come stand by him. She took a relaxing breath and walked to him, trying to ignore all the eyes of the Captains and lieutenants on her. Beside him she noticed a young brunette with a distant look in her eyes. She seemed to be somewhere else in her mental state.

It was then that Yamamoto demanded all attention in the room, "ahem. All of you know why we are here. I'd like to start by asking Miss Fon to perform her bankai. Then each of us will go through and judge with a yes or no as to whether or not she should become the next Captain of the 5th division. Miss Fon, you may begin when you're ready."

Shizuko swallowed the nerves that had slowly crept their way into her system. What did she have to loose? She stood with her chin up in the center of the room. She drew Kanashim someone chuckled at the sight of the short blade. She squared her shoulders and twisted the single blade into two as she'd done before. She flicked t out the chain and earned a gasp from a good many.

_'Kanashim, old friend…here we go…'_

_**'Trust me.'**_ He encouraged.

_'You better kick some ass,'_ she laughed inwardly. "Kaze Kanashim!"

* * *

Shizuko stood upright in the midst of the rumble which she'd created in the center of the room. Her face remained emotionless as she put away her zanpakuto. The entire room remained silent for a few moments.

"Well now that was quite entertaining," Yamamoto laughed, "and would be amazing to witness in battle. Since we've all witnessed first hand what she's capable of let us a vote. Soifon."

Giving her niece a final glance, she sighed, "Yes."

"Amagai."

"Yes."

"Unohana."

"Of course."

"Byakuya."

He was silent for a moment, "Yes."

"Komamura."

"Hai."

"Kyoraku."

"Indeed, indeed."

"Hisagi."

"Hmm…yeah."

"Hitsugaya."

"Yes."

"Zaraki."

"Yes."

"Kurotsuchi."

"Yes."

"Ukitake."

"Yes."

Yamamoto turned to Shizuko, "Congratulations Miss Fon. You are the new Captain of the 5th division," turning to Sasakibe he picked up the Captain's jacket and placed it around Shizuko. The young brunette had come to face her, "This is your Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Shizuko smiled, "I may be relying on you for a while."

The girl nodded absentmindedly, "I'll show her to her new home." Momo really just wanted out of the whole situation, but she couldn't allow her emotion to bet the better of her there.

"Alright," Yamamoto said. He figured the two of them would both like an escape as soon as was relatively possible, "the two of you should get to know one another."

Shizuko noticed many sympathetic looks as she followed her lieutenant out. It was then she remembered Kenpachi's warning. Now a lot of the young woman's gestures and her coldness made sense. If the whole division was the way, Shizuko had a lot of impressing to do. They walked in silence for a good bit.

"No one has been inside the Captain's quarters sense it was finished being investigated," Momo explained, "So if it's a mess I apologize."

"Oh…"

"I'll bring you the forms for you to look over and sign tomorrow so that you can get settled in tonight," it didn't take much to pick up on the venom lacing the poor girl's speech, "I'll also-"

"Miss Hinamori," Shizuko cut her off. She figured she'd attempt the blunt tactic and go from there, "I would like for us to be friends. I think it's more important to the Seireitei that you and get along. Unity is in my opinion an ingredient of perfection."

"What are the other ingredients? Humility and Chastity?" Momo shot down her attempt with sarcasm. Anyone that was used to her would have been in shock.

"That was pretty corny wasn't it?" Shizuko laughed at herself, "Look, I want to be your friend. Not just for the Seireitei but also for your sake. I know I'm completely contradicting my last statement, but I'm not sure on how to get through to you or anyone else around here for that matter. I'm not perfect I'm gonna screw up. I'd like for you to be here for me and I'd like to be here for you…"

Momo's eyes softened some and she felt a shift in her own attitude, by this time the two of them stood in front of the door, "Here we are." She unlocked the door and slid it open.

"Thank you Miss Hinamori. You don't have to come in."

"I'll be fine," Momo continued on, "As I said this place needs some cleaning. I'll be sure to get some-"

"I'd prefer to organize it myself if you don't mind," Shizuko said softly as she took in the deserted sitting area. It felt…empty. But to her it smelt familiar. She followed Momo to another sliding door.

"This was his old bedroom," She threw open the door.

The first thing Shizuko saw was picture of an all too recognizable man. Her heart skipped a beat. Sousuke. Her stomach rolled. She needed to sit down. There was no doubt in her mind that the man in the pictures was indeed her ex-boyfriend. He wore glasses in the picture and his hair was styled differently, but it was definitely him. Her knees buckled and she fell. The last thing she saw was a very worried Momo coming to kneel over her.

Momo was absolutely lost as to what to do. It wouldn't be wise to simply leave her lying on the floor in a state of unconscious, but not seeing any other option, Momo ran outside looking frantically for help. Immediately the Takahashi twins rounded the corner, as usual it seemed Ai was dominating the conversation over Manami. It seemed the quieter twin noticed Momo first.

"Lieutenant," Manami's soft voice showed every bit of concern, "Are you alright?" her eyes flashed to the open door of the Captain's quarters.

"The new Captain," Momo breathed. The twins exchanged an apprehensive look, "She's passed out."

"What happened?" Ai demanded. Just their luck… A new captain that was a pussy.

"I don't know," Momo said as the three of them hurriedly headed back inside, "I opened the door to the bedroom and she hit the floor." The three of them stood over the limp body on the ground.

"Ai," Manami spoke first, "head on ahead and let the 4th division know we're on our way."

"Hai," with that Ai was gone.

"I just don't know," Momo said shaking her head as Manami hefted the small Captain into her arms.

She knew why Momo was upset, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

Shizuko was welcomed back to the conscious world by voices. Some soft, others booming. There was one that pulled her to full awareness, "What the hell happened?" Kenpachi growled.

"We've already established the fact that she passed out," Soifon said with an aggravated twitch.

"I think she's awake," a voice foreign to Shizuko's ears spoke out.

"Shizuko!" Kenpachi rushed to her bedside.

She sat up as nausea over came her once again. Her eyes net his. She knew then her sadness and hurt could be read easily on her face. She couldn't stop her tears from over flowing. Her body ached, she'd never felt so manipulated.

"What's wrong!?" Kyoraku demanded jumping to his feet from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"The last Captain of the 5th division," She spit through gritted teeth. Her hurt was already contorting into pure anger, "it was Sousuke Aizen…"

Kenpachi understood immediately the relevancy of her statement. He now understood who the Sousuke she spoke of was. However no one else could grasp the reason she would react that way to such news.

"I-I-I don't understand," Momo stuttered.

"He was my boyfriend-or is my boyfriend…." Shizuko groaned attempting to wipe the tears off of her face.

There was a long moment of utter silence. No one knew how to react. It was one thing to replace a betraying captain, but for the one replacing them to have a background of intimacy with them was completely different.

"Oh my…" Unohana broke the silence. She'd been present since Manami had arrived with Shizuko.

"No…" Kyoraku gasped. It was all clear to him. His head shot up and his eyes met Soifon's, "Ai, go to the commander as fast as you can. Tell him he needs to get Teru and Shunka Fon back to soul society ASAP."

"Yes sir," she was a bit agitated that she was always the one sent on errands, but she understood why seeing as she was the more out spoken twin, so she got the point across much easier. Not to mention the fact that Manami's collected demeanor made her the more efficient one in emergency cases.

"Shunsui," Soifon spoke carefully, "what are you thinking?"

"About my baby sister." He growled, "Isn't it clear? The ones looking for information on Shizuko worked under Aizen. If she goes missing and he doesn't know why, the first place he's gonna go is to them. I. Will. Not. Lose. My. Sister."

"What?" Momo whimpered. Her heart was pounding. How many times was Captain Aizen going to hurt her?

"Lieutenant," Unohana said putting a hand on the small girl's shoulder, "maybe you should head home. I believe you need to clear your head…please understand that Shizuko has no idea as to what is going on…"

All Momo could do was nod. She had to concentrate to simply walk out the door without stumbling.

Yachiru, who had been unusually quiet the whole time, took the initiative to crawl up next to Shizuko. She threw her arms around the new Captain and whimpered.

"Yachiru," Shizuko's voice hitched with panic, "Are you alright?"

"Shizzy," she whined, "I don't want you to be upset."

"I'll be fine," Shizuko promised, "it was just a little shocking was all. Now I have a reason to fight him…he knew the whole time why I struggled and I want to know why he was actually with me, but that can wait. This whole ordeal also gives me the means to relate to my division. We've all been betrayed by that monster." There was silence. Swallowing the emotion that continued to claw at her, Shizuko spoke, "Unohana I believe I am fine now…I'd like to my home, now. There's been enough for people to gossip about happen today," she stood up and slipped her Captain's jacket back on, "When my parents arrive. Please inform them as to where I am. I'd very much like to see them."

With her head held high she walked out. It wasn't until she was in the privacy of her new home that truly allowed herself to weep.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this one! The next one is going to get pretty graphic; I just figured I'd warn you. It's going to be pretty violent as well…

Anyhoo! Thanks to:

Miko-Valkov

DarkMage6

SinisterConcussion

_**-Fallon-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**WARNING!! **_**Mature content ahead!**

* * *

9. Memories

Shizuko lay limply on the hard floor of her new home. She couldn't will herself to move. After nearly an hour of bawling, she was extremely weak. She didn't even have the energy to move her head so that it wasn't in her puddle of tears. An entire year of her life felt as though it were wasted under the control of some sick minded dictator. Deep down she still felt tied to him, like her very being had been branded with his mark. Kenpachi came to her mind. How could do this to him? She'd given herself to him and slept in the protection of his arms last night, but he had to watch her weep over a man that he despised.

It was then she heard the knocking. It started as one loud rap every few seconds. There was a pause. The rhythm sped up and persisted until it sounded almost as though there was one continuous noise. It came to an abrupt stop. She'd hoped they'd decided to leave her in peace, but to her dismay she heard the door slide open. Closing her eyes and smirking slightly she sighed. She could only imagine how she looked laying in the floor, her hair matted to her face.

"Shizuko!" Kenpachi's voice rasped in shock. The next thing she knew, she was in his lap with one of his arms supporting her back and the other searching for any signs of injury, "what the hell happened?"

She smiled at his concern, she did not deserve it. Silently, she reached up to his face with one hand and cupped his cheek to quiet him. His eyes searched hers frantically.

"I'm sorry," she croaked. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Why?" he asked. His brows drew together in confusion.

"You must think I'm such a whore…"

"You're wrong there," he growled. He pulled her to sit so she was straddling his lap, his face barely inches from hers, "a whore wouldn't be as tore up as you are. She wouldn't care who she fucked. She wouldn't be sorry."

"Thank you," she whispered. And buried her head into his shoulder.

He simply held her for what felt like hours…it was exactly what both of them needed. His blood was still simmering from the initial shock of it all. His mind had raced to the way she'd acted the night before during her nightmare…what had he done to her? The possibilities were endless, only adding fuel to the fire.

"How in the hell did you meet him?" Kenpachi questioned on an exasperated sigh.

She turned her face outwards to where her head rested on his shoulder while she stared at the flame of the single candle that burned in the room, "at a café I was wasting some time at when I didn't have to work one night..." She told him as her mind drifted back to that life-altering night.

* * *

Shizuko sat with her legs crossed at a table in the outside seating area of a small coffee shop only two blocks down from Michigan Ave. Her overused copy of Sherlock Holmes was propped in her lap. It was a rather chilly night so she was bundled into a knit sweater, one of newest friends had made her. The streets were very empty for a Saturday night in Chicago. She cringed when she heard the cry of one of the dark monsters that had haunted her since childhood. Perhaps it wasn't a completely bad thing that the streets were rather deserted.

"Excuse me," A voice spoke from in front of her. She lifted her head to stare directly into a set of mesmerizing brown eyes, "Is this yours?"

Her gaze drifted to his out held hand to see the white envelope which contained her last two weeks payment. Her name was written plainly across the front.

"Yes!" she gasped and almost too quickly took it from him. "Thank you _so_ much I thought I'd put it in my bag…here," she offered him a five out of her pocket.

"No," he declined politely. The smile he dashed her had heat pulsing through her veins. His bone structure gave him a regal air, thus only making him more appealing. "I simply returned what was yours."

"But if you hadn't I'd be on the streets after next week," she persisted.

"I'll tell you what, you let me sit here with you and walk you to your destination from here and we'll call it even," he proposed.

She felt herself blush, "alright," she nodded and bookmarked her place.

He sat down across from her, "So Miss Fon," he said, "where are you from?"

"Shizuko, please," she insisted, "I'm from Japan…I've been in the states for almost three weeks now."

"Your English is wonderful."

"Well thank you, but I would hope so considering I took it for twelve years of my life," she replied with a laugh, "what's your excuse?"

"My mother's from Pittsburg."

"Ah…"

"What are you 23? 24?"

"I'm 21…You?"

"Hn. Mid twenties…"

"How mid?"

"28…"

"Nice," she laughed again, "I believe 'late' is where that would classify. By the way, I don't believe I know your name…"

"Sousuke," he said simply as he moved a strand of hair out of his face.

"Well Sousuke, I can't help but wonder why an interesting man such as you would be here. I'm sure you have many other things you could be doing right now instead of hanging around a coffee shop."

"I should be asking you that question dear. Your only 21…most girls your age are at bars or clubs about now…"

"Well," she said shyly, his sly compliments made her feel important, "I work at a bar, so I'd rather not spend my spare time with anything remotely like one…"

He shot her a steady serious look, "Are you any type of exotic dancer?"

"No!" She gasped, "I'm just a bar maid," yet another blush blessed the skin of her face.

"Well that's much more comforting," Sousuke said leaning towards her, "a woman's body is a temple to be worshiped, not flaunted and violated."

Heat pulsed through her again.

"I hear bar maids make pretty good money," he said, "trying to pay for college?"

"No…I'm just trying to get by," she looked to the table, "I'm starting over."

"Ahh…so I take it you're running from something."

"My childhood…"

He looked to her empty cup, "are you done?"

"Yes," she answered.

She stood up after he did and soon fell into step beside him. She led him through the streets of the major city in the direction of her apartment.

"So," she began conversation, "What do you do?"

"I'm an investor," he said, "that's actually what brings me to this lovely city…I've found an investment that I have now clarified is _very_ promising…"

"O-Oh…you don't live here?"

"Not yet. I plan to, however it would only be about every other weekend."

"I see…" they cut a corner towards a rather rough area. Sousuke put a hand on her shoulder bringing them both to a halt.

"How much farther this way do you live?"

"A straight two blocks," she replied confused as to his skeptical look.

"I really don't feel right leaving you alone in a place like this," he told her and slipped a protective arm around her. He pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my place," he explained. She noticed him shoot a menacing glance at a shady character by an ally.

"But, I-we-you-" she stuttered.

"Please, I have an idea," he cut her off, "I realize we just met," her heart skidded, "but I feel a real connection to you. I've been all around the world and not once have I been this interested in a woman." She felt like her throat was constricting, but out of pure admiration, "I'm only here a couple times a month and I have a good apartment that will be empty most of the time. I propose that we could share this apartment. I'll pay for all the commodities," he put a finger to her lips when she went to protest, "you can pay be back by keeping it in good condition. That way you and I can see each other guaranteed when I'm in town and we both still get our space. If that's moving too fast I understand, but I really would like getting to know you either way…"

She took a deep breath. This man was _amazing_. He knew what he was talking about and was quite persuasive. Not to mention the way he made her insides jumble together and caused her mouth to go dry with just one simple look. His logic made perfect sense and she had been pretty lonely lately.

"Ok," she decided with a grin, "I'm all for it."

"Wonderful," he sighed, "you'll be grateful…"

* * *

"I was so stupid," she said in exasperation, "he was such a sweet talker and I fell for it…all of it…"

"it's not your fault," Kenpachi whispered, "you were afraid and lonely, all you wanted was someone to be there…"

She tightened her grip on him; he was what she wanted in that moment. Her entire being wanted to melt into him and allow him to protect her from the outside. She felt like he could some how understand her. She looked up at him; he was gazing into her eyes. Being led by what felt like an invisible magnetic force, she laid her lips upon his.

For Kenpachi, passion erupted, but he was sure to keep it in check. She needed him to support her…whoa…since when did he care about support? It was just puppy love, he told himself, it had to be. What was between the two of them was pure lust. He simply knew it. But hadn't she already been hurt by dishonesty once? He wanted her safe, so should he back off and let her move on? He brushed his fingers over her face; the smooth texture had him craving more. She was all he could ask for, the drive he felt for her rivaled that he felt for a good battle. Oh man, he was knee-deep in it.

She turned her head to nuzzle his neck and his brain hazed, she unknowingly had him in the palm of her hand; in that moment he would have killed for her. His hands tightened slightly, as he ravished her mouth. If he was damned, he would forget modesty altogether; but he knew very well he should not take advantage of an unprotected woman. Would she truly mean it if she allowed him access to her once more? Would he be able to look at her without shame if he took her while she was weak because of another man? No. he pulled away from her mouth and stood with her in his arms. She whimpered at the change of altitude and he calmed her with a simple kiss on the temple.

He slid the door to the bedroom open with his foot. He couldn't very well say it sat well with him, when he thought about Shizuko sleeping in the bed her old lover once did; but he also knew that she in no way would approve of him taking back to his own home. Therefore he came to the conclusion that he would stay in it with her. It was a warm night, so he decided that they would simply lie on top of the well pressed sheets and he'd tuck her in after she'd fallen asleep. He carefully laid down and let her rest on his chest. In that certain position she felt tiny. He ran his hand down her hair and enjoyed the rhythm of her breathing.

"Shizuko," he spoke quietly, "if it is not too much for you…I'd like to know when he started hurting you…"

She closed her eyes in recollection. It hurt to think about, but she knew if she got it off of her chest it would a little easier to deal with. And it wasn't as though he would know if she told, after all Sousuke was gone. She felt as though she needed to trust someone else, like if she didn't she'd simply implode from a curse of utter loneliness.

"It was about two months after we'd first started living together," she confided, "he'd actually been able to be around a lot more than he had first promised. Quite often he'd surprise me and stop by the bar late at night, it made me so happy. I guess looking back on it now, I was pretty damn stupid, but oh…he was so good to me in the beginning… he never pressured me for sex or anything I even slightly seemed uncomfortable with… he was perfect; until that cool Friday evening…" she fisted her hands into the fabric of his and held on as tight as she possibly could, "…I had just gotten out of the shower; he was due home within the hour and simply couldn't wait to see him. We had decided the night before he left that he and I were an official couple. It was planned to be a special night. I wrapped myself in the silk robe he'd bought me and walked into the bedroom, he was leaning against the door jab at the top of the staircase; blocking my only exit. He looked terribly angry…"

* * *

"S-Sousuke, you're home early?" she managed, confused as to his current expression.

"Is that a bad thing?" he growled and took a step toward her.

A shiver ran up her spine in fear. She backed up to keep the distance, her heart pounded. She was a frightened rabbit waiting for the snake to make its move, "no-I just," his advances weren't stopping, "I-don't-Sous-"

"Shizuko, darling," his voice was sickeningly sweet. To her dismay, her retreat was stopped short, when her back collided with a chest of drawers. He grasped her gently around the waist and leaned down so his mouth was right beside her ear. Her breath hitched in anticipation, but no words came. It was as though he was reveling in her utter fear.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she stuttered on a whisper.

His hands clenched, digging into her delicate skin through the thin robe that covered her. He pivoted to ram her against a wall she cried out in pain, "I got the feeling after our little talk you and I were exclusive." His voice was as smooth as velvet, as though he were having a normal conversation with any random person.

"We are!" she exclaimed. What could possibly be going on? What had she done wrong?

"Oh really?" he scoffed. Roughly he changes his grip to her forearm and practically dragged her down the stairs. Panic rattled her body when she missed her footing and fell hard on her side. Sousuke simply let her go, allowing her topple allow to the bottom. By that point in time it took everything within her not to moan in pain. All she knew was that she had to get away. Her brain registered that he was leisurely descending the steps. Thanks to all the training her parents had put her through she was able to mentally asses her injuries. She didn't believe anything was broken, but she no time to check.

Knowing it was her only chance of escape; Shizuko took a deep breath and jumped up to run for the door. She didn't look back and felt relief when she had only two steps left. Suddenly Sousuke's hand fisted in her hair and yanked her back in attempt to sling her to the floor. Luckily she caught herself on the end table by the door. This seemed to infuriate him, as he took her by the collar and dragged her to him.

"Did you honestly think you'd make it out that door?" he laughed in her face.

"Please…"

"Please what, Shizuko dear?"

"Let me go…"

He sighed with mock sympathy, "but I can't do that darling…you've broken my trust."

Not understanding, her fear morphed into anger, "What is wrong with you?" she demanded as she pushed against him.

He chuckled and reached one hand to the wall beside them and pressed play on the answering machine, "this!" he spit.

"Shizuko!" a male's voice greeted. It contained a giddy lilt, "hello dear! I was calling to see when you were going to be free again. I heard your boyfriend is coming home this weekend, which is terribly disappointing but maybe next week! Let me know!"

Sousuke's eyes had been on her face the whole time. Her mind raced trying to put a face with the voice, but she simply couldn't. She was one hundred percent positive she didn't know the person on the phone. Her heart pounded in her chest, making breathing a challenging task. She knew there was no way Sousuke would believe her, but what else could she do? Maybe he would just leave her, and she could go back to living life by herself.

"Shizuko, my whore," he growled, "who's this man?"

"I don't know," she answered. Her voice was barely audible.

"Oh really?" he mocked, "Why would some unknown person accidentally call my home and leave a message for a Shizuko? Are you going to claim a coincident? How many Shizuko's honestly live in Chicago?"

Tears brimmed over and streamed down her face, "Sousuke, I don't know him! I swear!"

"You know what dear," he sighed and seized her by the waist, "I believe it's time you understood just who's bitch you are now."

He slung her over his shoulder with ease. She knew then what he meant; she wouldn't allow herself to be taken without a fight. Angrily she clawed at him as he made his way up the spiral staircase. She felt a little satisfaction when she witnessed blood seeping through his white shirt.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned in a calm unwavering voice.

By this point all she wanted was out of the nightmare. She'd left home to escape the dictations of her life, but it seemed all she got was three weeks of freedom and now she was in deeper trouble than ever before. When he reached the top of the stairs, she was loosing momentum. She understood there was no way of escape for her and her days of innocence were over. He threw her down onto the king sized bed, knocking the breath out her.

"Take of your robe," he ordered as he began to unbutton his white shirt. However she couldn't will herself to move; in no way, shape, or form would her body allow her to willingly participate. He more than noticed, "Shizuko, I'd rather not hurt you anymore than I've already had to. So do the both of us a favor and take off the damn robe." She still didn't move. He sighed and threw his shirt to the floor, "Fine."

He crawled up to straddle her abdomen and pinned her arms above her head with just one of his hands. She knew what he was planning even as he pulled his free had back. She tensed, closing her eyes in anticipation of the blow. She heard the crack before the lights exploded behind her eyelids. Pain rippled through her head just before a matching strike blessed the opposing side of her face. Her ears were roaring from the pain. Unable to take such simple torture her body reacted to the abuse, thrashing beneath him.

He laughed at her tear stained face, whilst still hold her hands above her head. He touched the swelling flesh of her face where the imprint of his hand was easily detectable. Slowly he slid his hand down her neck to where the robe met her collarbone. Shizuko's eyes flew open to look straight into his. The flames of a power high one would relate to Satan burned in his chestnut eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his as his hand burned her flushed skin in the act of peeling open the top half of the robe, exposing her naked breasts. She whimpered as his thumb circled one of her hardened nipples. He lightly flicked it.

Still gazing into her eyes he spoke, "you belong to me. The moment you agreed to live in my home, you became a possession of mine. Do you understand that?" she couldn't speak. In irritation he pinched her nipple causing her to gasp in sudden pain, "I asked you a question. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" she choked out.

"Wonderful," he smiled menacingly, "I'm going to let your arms go. You don't have to like this, but do not fight me. If you push me I'll break both of those lovely arms." He threatened before sitting back to gaze down upon her half naked body. He cupped her other breast with the now free hand. Leaning down he slowly licked the nipple he'd just punished. Heat pooled in her abdomen causing her to strain against him. He smiled, "I knew you see things my way…"

"Sousuke please, I've never," she began to plead, but was cut off when he bit down. She cried out as pain and pleasure intertwined.

He sat back off of her and stepped onto the ground. "Shizuko, I understand that you've never been with a man before. That couldn't please me more… I love you and I want nothing more than for the two of us to be happy, but this small obstacle we need to over see. I want to forget that vile message and enjoy an evening with you. I don't want to hurt you. Now, take off your robe."

Knowing she had no other options she did as she was told. She hiccupped in attempt to suppress a sob that so painfully wished to escape. Her breath caught in her throat when he dropped his pants. His boxers followed. Never in her life had she witnessed a man fully aroused and she honestly couldn't, under the circumstances, say she was glad she had. He crawled up on the bed to lie down on his back. Calmly he placed a hand on her cheek and led her face to his lap. Her heart raced; did he honestly want her to-?

"Open your mouth," he demanded. She did. Gradually he guided her slightly part lips to the head of his cock, "lick it," she did, the bitter taste of his pre-cum had her stomach rolling with nausea, "come on baby, get creative," he encouraged, "it's ok to use your hands too."

She could think of no way out, perhaps if she just pleased him he'd be the same person he used to be…maybe he'd just had a hard trip and needed some release. He was the older one of the two of them and knew more about these things. She might have over reacted a bit and she did owe him for all he'd done for her. She would just pleasure him and get this torture over with.

Taking a deep breath, she gripped his shaft in one of her hands. Carefully she licked the head once again, trying no to concentrate on the taste. She supposed it wasn't too bad or at least it was something she might be able to get used to. She took the entire tip of his penis into her small mouth gasping when his hand entangled into her hair at the base of her scalp. He directed her head into a bobbing rhythm that had her progressively taking in more and more of his length with each down beat. He thrust into her mouth reaching the back of her throat, causing her to gag. The vibration from her reaction sent him into a utopia of pleasure. He continued his deep thrusting getting the same result from each time. Her eyes began watering from her unstoppable gagging, she really wished she hadn't found so charming that night at the coffee shop. A sudden gush of liquid streamed into her mouth at an uncontrollable rate. It was quite thick. In a panic her eyes rolled up to look at his face.

Sweat rolled down his forehead, but his eyes were closed, "Swallow darling…just swallow…"

She did as she was told, but was very aware some of it leaked out of a corner of her mouth and down her neck. She sat back when he released her head, however she made no attempt to wipe the cum from her face. Her stomach was upset and she could barely keep down the nauseated feeling that had overcome her, but she wouldn't let him see it. she wouldn't break.

"here," he murmured, trailing finger up her throat wiping the trail of semen onto his finger. He paused and held it in front of her lips, "let me help you get what you missed." Closing her eyes she took his finger into her mouth and sucked it clean, "there you go, all clean." He pushed her onto her back down on the bed. She knew he could feel her body trembling in fear, but she could think of no way to stop, "it's your turn now love…"

He bent down between her legs kissing each thigh thoroughly. She closed her eyes in grief; this was not how she imagined her first time. she put the back of her hand to her mouth to quiet a sob. Her eyes flew open when his tongue ran the length of her opening. It felt nice. She couldn't help but notice that. One of his hands joined his mouth and he gently fingered her clitoris. She moaned in pleasure, unable to keep it in. her hips lifted to his mouth trying to give him better access. Horror registered in her mind when she realized her body was betraying her. This man was raping her, but her body enjoyed it. Than was it truly rape? His assaults didn't stop and her moans continued, but at some point they had contorted into sobs. He finally crawled back up to lay on top of her. his member pressed against her leg.

"feel that dear?" he smirked, "I'm hard all over again, what do you say we do the real thing this time?"

She could no longer contain her tears. Her heart tore in two and she just let them flow, "please Sousuke, I'm not ready for this. I don't-"

He cut her short with a swift thrust into her. It took her a moment to realize the shrill screech that followed was in fact her own scream. Pain registered in her mind simultaneously with pleasure, but his persistent pounding gave her no time to adjust to him, "oh you're so tight," he groaned in ecstasy. She wept as he continued on. He emptied into her not very long after entry. She could very well say she was thankful for that much. When he pulled out he stood up completely, "I have a meeting to attend in an hour," he stated simply, "I expect you to be here when I return. It you try and run away, know that I will find you. And don't put it past me to drag you home by your hair." With that he turned and entered the bathroom.

* * *

"…I can't say what happened after that," she sighed as she traced a scar on Kenpachi's chest with the tip of her finger. In some time during the recollection she'd moved to lie beside rather than on top of him, "I rolled over and let sleep take me…"

His hold on her tightened protectively and he kissed the top of her head, "that sounds like an idea for the two of us right now," he said. She nodded into his side and snuggled up to him closely. Within fifteen minutes he felt her spiritual pressure level to a resting rate and her breathing sustain a peaceful beat, "you don't have to worry about him, you're my woman now…" he promised to the sleeping young woman beside him.

* * *

Here you go! Sorry it took so long, but it is twice as long as my usual!

**I REALLY WANT REVIEWS ON THIS ONE!!**

It was one of the most emotionally challenging things I've ever written, no joke! Please I _**REALLY**_ need feedback on this one!

Thanks to:

Miko-Valkov

DarkMage6

For reviews on Chapter 8! They make me happy!

_**-Fallon-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**WARNING!!! **_**Mature content ahead!**

* * *

~~Hueco Mundo~~

"Master Aizen…" an arrancar greeted him from his knees at Aizen's feet, "we have received word that Shizuko Fon is indeed in the Seireitei…"

Trying not to make the ordeal appear as unfortunate as it was, he simply shut his eyes and took a few thought collecting breaths, "is that all you were able to inquire?"

"No sir," the arrancar responded immediately, "it would seem she has joined the ranks of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Oh really?" this really did amuse him. His eyes flickered to meet Gin Ichimaru's grin, "which squad and rank did little Shizuko wonder her way into?"

"She was just announced as the Captain of the 5th Division."

"What?" Aizen hissed.

"Oh my…" Gin sighed, "That could pose a problem…"

In exasperation Aizen threw his head back and laughed. The only way to remain calm was to play it off as amusing until he found a way to work with it. He'd still get the little wench back; he'd warned her, that no matter where she ran he'd find her, "well," he spoke with a light unwavering voice, "the old man must be very desperate. If that is all you may you return to your quarters, I-"

"Sir…" the young being tried to interrupt politely, "I-I was also told that she's spent her past two nights there in the same housing as the Captain of Division 11."

Aizen's temper flared, luckily for the messenger Gin intercepted, "I believe you're done here young one. Leave."

Within a few seconds the arrancar was gone. Aizen hurled his tea cup at the wall. Pure, untainted rage coursed through him, "Double check that source Gin and make sure the two of them are watched fully," he growled. How dare the little wench. She knew very well whom she belonged to. That bubbling oaf had no business even looking at what was his.

"Sousuke…" Gin sighed, "You know how long it took, before Shizuko would go to that level with _you_. And even then Shizuko had been…resistant. Now, do you honestly believe after being with you, a delicate little flower such as she would actually give herself to that imbecile?"

Leaning his head back on his throne Aizen closed his eyes again and controlled his breathing thinking over his lieutenant's words. In. Out. In. Out. "I suppose you're right Gin, however, the simple thought makes me cringe…"

* * *

Shizuko's breath hitched as she watched lights from the fire play against the wall she was facing, a familiar shadow ominously moving before them. Did he know she was awake? What was he doing up so late? The possibilities themselves made her heart race. Over the last couple of weeks Sousuke had barely left, nearly always escorted her to work, and the nights…the nights were so terribly tragic. But what could she do? She had no one to run too… sure she had her friends at work, but both Gwen and Charlie were struggling enough as it was. They didn't need her to complicate things.

Unable to handle the suspense any longer, she rolled over. Their eyes met. He sat in the winged back chair by the hearth, a menacing smile plastered on his face. Never breaking their gaze he reached out and picked up the poker he had lying partly in the fire. He lifted one hand and motioned her to come to him. Cautiously she sat up. She'd learned to do as he commanded; it made things a little _less_ painful. Being very uncomfortable with the fact she was fully naked before him, simply added to her pain. She stood and made her way toward him.

With each step she became more and more aware it was all a dream. However, it was a replay of an unforgettable event. She fruitlessly tried to make herself awaken. Her breath rasped almost hysterically by the time she stood in front him. She watched helplessly as he detached an elaborately designed ring from the burning end of the poker.

"Do you know what this is for?" he asked softly. She was well aware his question was rhetorical; "is your simple brain able to understand the reasons behind a brand?" her entire body shook with fear. Tears betrayed her and slipped down her face. He stood and began to predatorily circle her, "what's wrong dear? If you are faithful to me you have no reason to be upset. I'm doing this because I love you. Don't you understand?" from behind her he rested a hand on one of her hips. His breath caressed her ear. Unable to stop it, a sob hiccupped out of her throat, "Don't you love me?" she couldn't make the tears stop. He slammed the ring against the area just above her hip bone. The sizzle of burning flesh came before the sweltering pain.

She screamed.

* * *

Kenpachi was awoken by Shizuko's restless tossing. Her fear filled whimpers had him hurriedly lighting the large candle on the bed side table beside him. Turning back to her, his anger ignited when he saw the sweat beading on her brow. Her lips quivered uncontrollably. He had no idea what to do. The first night terror she had had was no where near as bad as this one.

Suddenly her body convulsed and she began to scream. Her eyes shot open as she sat up. Her tiny hands began to claw at the sheets. Not sure what else to do he took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Shizuko," he said sternly as he wrapped his body around her, "you're ok...I've got you…you're ok…"

"It's burning," she cried hysterically. Her hands fumble as they attempted to tear the covers from her abdomen, "it's burning!"

Realizing what she was trying to do Kenpachi ripped the quilt from the bed. Paying no mind to undeniable _rip_ the fabric made. When she continued to cry and dig at her robes, he slashed her haori open with a single hand movement. He than saw what had her so upset. Over where her hip bone helped to end the shape of her hour-glass figure, was a rather nasty looking scar which was clearly the seal Aizen had used to close his letters.

"Make it stop!" she shouted, "make it stop! _Please! _Make it stop!"

He hadn't the slightest clue how to help her. She was facing something his sword had no way to touch. He could feel her tears soaking his skin, only fueling his hate for the coward Aizen. How could a man honestly do this kind of thing to a woman? She had no reason to deserve any of what he was doing to her.

"I'm here," he told her softly, "forget him…listen to my voice."

"Ken-Kenpachi?" she wailed.

"Right here baby," he whispered, "right here. I've got you…"

Her sobs slowed. The quakes radiating through her body decreased. She clutched his shoulder as though her entire life was at stake. Soon her heart-wrenching cries were simply whimpers. His heart rate began to slow when he felt her finally slump against him. Both of their breathing was ragged.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Don't," he growled, "I'm going to slaughter him for all he's done to you."

"For all he's done to everyone…" she sighed. She had to admit it was a wonderful relief to be able to lean on another person. She closed her eyes, "I bet you're really questioning my Captain abilities now…"

"Shh…" he ordered, "please, just calm down."

Her body shuddered as she struggled to regulate her breathing. Suddenly an idea hit her. She pulled her head back from his shoulder to look him straight in the eye.

"Kiss me," she demanded softly.

"Wh-"

"Please," she whispered, "just kiss me. I want to think of something else..."

With out hesitation he captured her lips. In complete submission she opened her mouth for him, allowing his tongue free range to every crevice. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling her closer to him. Her exposed breasts pressed against his warm chest. The slight friction from the caress caused her nipples to harden quickly in response. Softly he bit down on her bottom lip as one of his hands found its way to her chest. Reluctantly he pulled away.

"If I make you uncomfortable stop me," he told her.

"Make love to me Kenpachi," she begged, "I only want to think of you…"

He carefully helped her out of the shredded remains of her haori, throwing them to the floor beyond where the quilt had landed. Gently he leaned her back on to the bed, kissing her softly all the while. His thumb flicked over a hardened nipple resulting in a low moan from her lips. His mouth found her collar bone and scraped it with the slightest touch of teeth. "Kenpachi…" she sighed. Her mind began its uphill climb to ecstasy on the waves of passion. How could he make her feel this way? She'd only met him a few days ago…

"Shhh…" he whispered against her skin, "don't speak, just feel."

His mouth took in one of her beaded nipples, teasing it lightly. Her breath caught in her throat when his hand began to knead the back of her neck. She whimpered involuntarily and clutched his shoulder tightly. Oh god was he talented! Her eyes flew open as she realized his kiss were beginning a slow decent. She shuddered in joyous anticipation.

He paused at her naval, giving it a teasing love bite. She whined in pleasure. He smiled as he kissed the same spot. She was so…responsive. But it wasn't the same as some slut from a local bar; her responses were genuine and pure. She had no secret agenda. She didn't think of him as "Kenpachi Zaraki, Barbaric Leader of Division 11", to her he was simply Kenpachi. Or at least that is how he perceived it. Like Yachiru, Shizuko gave him a chance. Of course it was his own fault that everyone else feared him or was simply annoyed by him. She was different and he was dreading the day that she'd walk out.

His mouth found her dripping opening. She bit her lip in bliss. What more could she possibly ask for? He was so good to her and she'd found him to be such an ass when they first met. He actually cared, that was anything but what she was accustomed to. His tongue slide over her clit and she gave a quiet squeal. Fresh tear came to her eyes as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was falling in _love_…and fast. She was well aware that might be a problem.

"Kenpachi please…" she whined arching her back, "I-I need you…"

Somewhere in the long process he'd removed his own pants, giving his member room to breath. He began to kiss back up her body, stopping only to linger at the base of her jaw. She could feel his hardened length resting between her thighs. She could clearly feel her cum practically pouring from her warmth.

"Kenpachi," she sobbed.

He noticed the catch in her voice. His eyes met hers with a worried expression, "Shizuko, are you alright? I'll stop if-"

"No!" she said, "these aren't bad tears…I only…I'm so…I'm just happy.'

"I think I understand that," he said kissing her lightly.

"Please," she whispered, "I want you…"

He pushed his head in first. She moaned automatically. He entered a little more. She laid her head back. He gave a final small thrust and he was fully in. she groaned in elation. Lovingly she kissed his cheek as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Look at me," he requested. She obliged. "That mark means shit here." He promised, "You're free. No one is going to so much as raise a hand towards you. I swear that to you." She smiled as his rhythm quickened.

"Thank you," she replied softly allowing him to sweep her into oblivion. They came simultaneously and he collapsed onto her. She still held to him tightly and had absolutely no intention of letting go…

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is a little less depressing!

And sorry it took me so long to update -_-" I've been pretty majorly distracted with school and my new job (oh dear lord, I hate real estate!!!) but hopefully I've got a few time-management kinks worked out and I can update faster now ^-^!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

**THANKS!!!!! **

Miko-Valkov

AgaruTomo

DarkMage6

Quijote

Someonething94-*****and for your PM*****

SinisterConcussion

Captain Riley

Sounga's Stormsinger

Lakis

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins…

SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!

I have been SUPER busy! I had a lead role in a show and that took up _A LOT_ of my time…

* * *

11. The "R" Word

Kenpachi was awoken by Shizuko attempting to escape his hold, artfully careful so as not to wake him. He opened his exposed eye to the back of her body. Her tiny hands couldn't so much as encompass half of his arm; he would have liked to have seen the strained look on her face. However, something close to annoyance filled him. He'd just held her all night and they had shared an amazing round of sex. Where was she going? Didn't the quiet moments of the morning mean something to her? They did to every other damn woman, not that he ever gave a shit about the other women's wants. But Shizuko wasn't just another woman. When that thought hit him so did the fury.

Within a mere second she was trapped beneath him. His forearms on either side of her head, her legs caught between his. She stared at him in wide-eyed shock; a slight scream had escaped her. He glared down at her.

"Where the hell are you going?" he demanded in almost a bark.

"I-I-I was j-just," she was short on breath and frightened, "I'm sorry!"

The terror in her eyes brought him back to reality. Beneath the firm façade she wore when he'd first met her, she was a very fragile creature. Immediately he regretted his actions and disgusted with himself climbed off of her. He faced away from her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I-I am very sorry Kenpachi! I was just going to-"

"Stop," he sighed running a hand over his face, "that was out of line…did I hurt you?"

She smiled softly when she realized, in his own way, he was apologizing… she rubbed her sore bicep, but didn't figure she would mention it, "Kenpachi, I'm fine…"

"I thought you might be upset about what we did last night and I-"

She stopped him when she put a hand on his shoulder. She had crawled up to kneel behind him on the bed. Lovingly she placed a kiss on the still healing wound from where'd she bitten him, letting her small hands knead at the knots in his shoulders. Thoughts of the night prior widened her smile.

"Why would I be?"

"I took advantage of you," he spit. Thinking back on it had him cringing.

"I asked you to-"

"You were upset and I fucked you."

Her hands stilled and when she spoke her voice was emotionless, "is that what you call that?" she thought back onto the words he had spoken to her…'_That mark means shit here… You're free. No one is going to so much as raise a hand towards you. I swear that to you'_…she had to hold herself back from slapping straight across the back of the head. Her hands shook as emotion flooded into her. Before she could do anything rash, she got off the bed.

Confused as to what was going on he inclined his head, "Shizuko, I-"

"I think you should leave…" she said coolly, "Yachiru is probably looking for you…"

"She's fine," he insisted as he stood, "Shiz-"

"I want you to leave."

"What?" he growled

"Get out of my home. I've been stepped on too long Captain Zaraki; I will _not_ take it anymore."

Infuriated, he spun her to face him, a hand on each bicep, internally she winced in pain, "What are you talking about?"

"Unhand me. And get out."

"No, damn it!" he yelled shaking her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Y-Y-Your attitude, you-you-" she couldn't seem to think of a word.

"What?" he roared as he tightened his hold.

She couldn't hide the wince this time, her arms were beginning to go numb and she still couldn't think of a damned petty name to call him.

"Let me go," she persisted feeling the tears burn in her eyes, "please, just go…"

"Why?" he demanded through clenched teeth, "at least tell me why."

"I can't handle just being your _fuck buddy!!!_" she shrieked finally, unable to control herself any longer. Her spiritual pressure spiked. Her breath was now uncontrollably ragged and her shoulders heaved as she suppressed a sob.

His face went blank as the sound of her tortured breath roared in his ears. The words he'd spoken earlier swept over him in realization. He'd hurt her…he let her go abruptly. Immediately he saw the bruises forming. _Damn it! _Why the hell did he keep screwing up? He couldn't be rough with her…nor could he be so crude with his language.

"Shizuko I didn't mean-"

"Just go…" she told him turning away. The tears were beginning to fall and she was very aware she couldn't make them stop.

The knock at the door had them both jumping. She felt herself shudder at the thought of company. She could see the light creeping around the shades. Where had her glasses ended up? There was another knock, but this time it was a continuous beating. Then they heard the voices…

"Lieutenant," an almost sophisticated voice said with an annoyed twinge, "give Miss Fon a moment…"

"She should be up!" a cheery voice chided, "Shizzy! Wakey, Wakey! I know Kenny's there! You two have got to get up! You can't play house all day!"

"Oh god…" Shizuko sighed; she couldn't make the tears stop. What kind of woman was she?

Kenpachi already had pants on as she began to dress. Maybe they'd just go and she could prepare for the first day of a new lifestyle, which would hopefully keep.

"Oh!" they heard Yachiru giggle, "its open!"

"Lieutenant, I don-"

But Yumichika was cut short as the tiny girl darted into the house. Shizuko barely had her top up, before Yachiru busted in. She closed her eyes tightly knowing the light would flood the room; she had her back to the door as well.

"Shizzy!" Yachiru said on a gasp, "Where are you're glasses?!"

"Uh…I'm not really sure," Shizuko admitted.

"Kenny! Did you loose her glasses?! She can't play with me if she can't see!"

"No," he huffed in annoyance, more towards Shizuko than Yachiru; not that the small girl noticed anyway. He spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika just inside the door, he pointed at them, "you two! Find her glasses!"

"Please," Shizuko tried to swallow the pent up emotion so the three wouldn't notice her tear stained face, "I really need to get ready for the day…I can find them if you'll-"

"Shizuko," Kenpachi cut in, "Shut up; I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She didn't know what to say. The man kept throwing her curve balls. He'd say something sweet, in his own way, but then five seconds later he'd practically rip to shreds all the meaning in those sweet words. It was unstable for a relationship. Is that even what they had? A relationship? No…but it was what she wanted and she knew all too well the circumstances would make that nearly impossible. Though one thing was for sure, she couldn't keep going on like this. She'd have to lay it out for him in black and white. Could he give her the stable, tender bond she needed? She listened to his grumbling orders towards the two men and wanted to laugh at herself. No…he was practically a child …a big, blundering child…

"Kenny!" Yachiru chattered, "I got to play with Baldy _**all night**_!!! We had so much fun! 'Cept he kept falling asleep and broke three of my crayons!"

"Did he now?" Kenpachi said enthusiastically, "well, that may just have to come out of his salary."

But he did care for little Yachiru. The small child with pink hair had already stolen a part of Shizuko's heart as well. Kenpachi did have a loving side…

"Here you are Captain Fon," Yumichika placed the glasses in her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled and quickly placed them on, "and please…my name is Shizuko…"

"And Kenny!" Yachiru continued to tattle on Ikkaku, "Baldy wouldn't let me have cookies!!!"

"Sir," Ikkaku spoke up to defend himself, "It was very late and-"

"Yachiru," Shizuko interrupted.

"Oh Shizzy, you can see again!"

"Yachiru," she said again firmly, "how late was it when you wanted the cookies?"

"Well…"

"And how much dinner had you had?"

"I had a little…"

Kenpachi watched as Shizuko so easily got Yachiru to admit she'd been the one in the wrong and reminded her that she didn't need cookies late at night or even to be awake so late. He was actually witnessing what he himself could never give Yachiru…a woman to look up to…he knew she needed a female in her life to be there more than the other female shinigami were, but he didn't have time for that kind of commitment. He was Kenpachi Zaraki! Not fucking Shunsui Kyoraku! He had no idea how to treat a women and he be _**damned**_ before he'd ask for advice on how to do it.

"Sorry, Ikkaku…" Yachiru said as she kicked at the ground, her eyes down cast.

"Yeah…" he gulped. He couldn't believe the lieutenant had just apologized, "sorry for breaking those crayons…I'll get you some new ones…"

"Really?!" Yachiru squealed. She seemed to be over her slight downshift in mood, "A whole pack?"

"Uh…I'll see what I can find…"

A knock had them all looking. Shaking her head, Shizuko walked to the door. It seemed she was already quite popular. She slid the door open to two very familiar faces… she simply screamed at the site of her parents. She allowed her mother to envelope her in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Shizuko," Shunka Fon cried softly, petting her daughter's hair, she could feel the sobs wracking her only child's entire body, "Shhh…darling, it's alright. Everything will be fine…here," she pulled back enough to give the girl a vibrant blue over-the-shoulder bag, "some things I thought you would like…" Shizuko only smiled and cried even harder.

Teru watched the two most important women in his life cry. From relief or sadness he wasn't sure, but he himself was very glad to see his daughter safe. He could admit to himself that learning of Sousuke Aizen had made his blood boil. The man had used his daughter and Teru was bound and determined to find out why…

Kenpachi watched the family moment unfold before him. It was not a scene he could say he was familiar with. The tall man with coal black hair was obviously Shizuko's father, they had them same eyes…but the man's were reserved. Kenpachi noticed the resemblance between the man and Soifon as well. They both had an air of arrogance that radiated about them, he felt sure that had caused a confrontation or two.

Shizuko had inherited her rich chestnut hair from her mother. The elder woman that held the small girl protectively did not look to be very strong. She had aged well and emanated a persona of peacefulness that Kenpachi had never seen. He felt something inside shift as he watched Shunka pull back to look into her daughter's eyes. He couldn't concentrate on what was being said between them because he was so captivated by the look of utter love on their faces. The woman embraced Shizuko again. He had a feeling Shizuko would tell the woman anything in a time of desperation. Is that the type of mother Shizuko would make for her children?

His thoughts came to a halt when he realized he was gazing into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Shunka was returning his stare over her daughter's shoulder. Almost robotically she pulled away from her daughter and motioned for her husband to take her. When Teru grabbed Shizuko's hand, Shunka took a step toward Kenpachi.

"Captain Zaraki," She said softly, "you don't seem to have changed much…" his back stiffened, he knew very well when he was being insulted, "But…" she made sure he returned her gaze before continuing, "I have learned never to take things for face value." She stuck out her hand, a gesture he was almost certain she hardly ever used. He took it, her hand was quite frail. "Thank you…" she said. Her grip tightened to an almost intolerable pressure.

Thank you? Why was she thanking him? What had he done to be thanked?

"Shizzy!" Yachiru squealed, "is this you're family?!"

"Yes, Yachiru," She answered, "This is my mother and father."

"Hi!" the child smiled, "Kenny's pretty much my daddy, but I don't have a mommy." She said to Teru enthusiastically, "But Shizzy and Kenny have slept together every night since she got here! So I'm hoping maybe she'll be kinda like my mommy and that they-" she stopped when she realized Teru's face was as red as the cherry licorice she loved to eat.

Shizuko's heart was in her stomach.

Kenpachi had never once in life wanted to die, but at that very moment he wanted that more than anything.

Ikkaku choked on the saliva he had been swallowing.

Yumichika only shook his head; oh, how interesting the lieutenant could make things.

Shunka's bubbling laugh filled everyone's ears. She bent down beside Yachiru. "Well there's a thought, but I'm sure Captain Zaraki does a wonderful job on his own…" her smile was soft as velvet. She ran a hand over Yachiru's head, "But it would be very nice for my baby girl to have a little girl for me. She's not quite a baby anymore…"

"Shunka," Teru said sharply. The glance he gave her was one of terror and rage. She merely shook her head but did not speak. Teru leveled Kenpachi with a menacing scowl, "She's young enough to be your daughter."

"I think she's old en-"

"Does the relationship she just came out of mean nothing to you?" Teru cut him off.

"Father, please-"

"And you," he rounded on his daughter, who's hand he still held, "is this some way to get back at us?" he snarled, "Did you feel as though you weren't given enough freedom when you were young, so you now you must be some wanton whore?" his voice rose an octave, "do you realize this man's reputation?" the tears forming in her eyes did hurt Teru, but he had no choice, that man was no good for her, "There is no future of a relationship with him. He's only after one-"

He was brought to an abrupt stop when a hand clamped onto his shoulder spinning him in a 180. He was looking into the eye of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"And you asked me if what she's gone through means anything. Bitch at me all you want, but get off of her back. She deserves more respect than you've even slightly give her. She's now the captain of the 5th division, did you happen to catch that?"

"I most certainly did know th-"

"And as to my reputation, Shizuko is completely different than all the other women." he admitted. His eye caught hers as he finished his statement, "She means so much more to me than those bar sluts. She shouldn't and to be very honest I'd much rather her not. I want nothing more to screw her brains out and walk away without feeling the smallest amount of guilt. But for some damned reason, I can't." he could see the way her eyes lit with something between fear and pleasure. Unwillingly he tore his gaze from hers and fixed his on Teru's, "Your daughter is fully grown. She makes her own decisions."

Teru's ears were ringing, "How dare you-"

"Teru Fon. Shut. Your. Mouth." Shunka demanded as she stood up from beside Yachiru. "You are one the last people to judge decisions such as bed partners. We ran away to be together in peace. If you put our daughter through the agony we were put through, I will finish my life as a lonely woman…"

The color drained from his face. Kenpachi was reminded of the look of a lost child. It was like all the light had been taken away and he stood dumbfounded without the slightest idea of how to get it back.

"Shunka, I-"

"I believe we should leave," His wife cut him off. She looked from Yachiru to Kenpachi, "It was wonderful to meet you." She walked to her daughter and cupped the young woman's chin, "I love you…and I am so completely proud of you…" she leaned close to her ear, "I like the man." She walked to stand beside her husband, "Good bye now…"

And with that they were gone.

"Uh…" was all Ikkaku could manage. He looked knowingly to Yumichika, who simply nodded.

"Lieutenant," Yumichika stated, "I think it best we left and came back later…"

"Ok!" She beamed. She took hold of Shizuko's hand, "Shizzy, can I sleep at your house tonight?"

"I…" so much had happened so quickly Shizuko couldn't think straight. She shook her head in attempt to clear her mind. She smiled half-heartedly at the smaller girl, "Yes, I-I would like that…"

"'K'K!" Yachiru giggled before racing off boasting of how neither Ikkaku nor Yumichika could catch her.

When Shizuko turned to Kenpachi, her stomach fluttered. He slide the door closed and simply gazed at her. "Well this has certainly been an interesting morning…"

"I think we need to talk…" she sighed.

"As do I…" he took her by the hand and led her back to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and watched her pace. God, she was beautiful, "what did you have to say Shizuko?"

"I told you this morning that I don't want to be your 'Fuck buddy' and I most certainly meant it…" she began, "But I can't say I wanted you out of my life…Kenpachi," she sighed facing him, "I realize we've known each other for barely four days…but I want an _us_. I want to be with you and not feel like some type of slut. I've only ever been with one other man and that was nothing like this…" she swallowed tearfully, "I want to try and be with you…"

"Wow," he ran a hand over his face. He could honestly say he never thought he'd find himself in this situation, but here he sat…what was he supposed to say? They barely knew each other, but he couldn't imagine a day without her…Taking a deep breath he made his choice, there was really only one to make…"Ok, we'll do it."

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed that!

Please read my second story _Majestic Harlot_! It's about one of the Takahashi twins from this story and the romance that evolves between her and Byakuya Kuchiki!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

**THANKS!!!!! **

darkheart1992

DarkMage6

NIGHTSCREAM

yuri-swan

luffysqueen25

Captain Riley

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Someonething94

Lakis

Miko-Valkov

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**WARNING!!! **_**Mature content ahead!**

12. First Day on the Job

~~Hueco Mundo~~

"Report," Aizen ordered. He sat back in his throne, his mood already foul.

"The spy you had in the Seireitei just informed us that Zaraki has his Lieutenant boasting his new woman. They are an official pairing now sir…" the arrancar had his head very low to the ground. He wisely feared for his life, "Teru and Shunka Fon have returned to the Seireitei as well."

Blood roared in Aizen's ears. The whore! How dare she stoop so low as to desert him! And right after she'd been torn from his arms. The ungrateful little wretch would pay. He would personally see to that. It was all Aizen could do to keep from slaughtering the messenger.

"Might I make a suggestion?" the former Captain of the 3rd division spoke out.

"What, Gin?" Aizen's lips were tight.

"She still has points of weakness back in Chicago…" Gin let the sentence trail, knowing very well Aizen would understand the meaning behind his words.

A smirk blessed Aizen's face as he thought back on the three women Shizuko was so fond of. The soft-spoken, black headed beauty in particular…she was a single mother trying to care for 17-year-old sister as well as her 13 month old son. She could come in handy as would her wards. Then again the wistful blonde Quincy (he wasn't so clueless as to not notice) would prove useful as well. The red head however…she was much too calculating, no matter how perky she seemed.

"Gin, that is perfect." He laughed, "I want Charleston, India, and Denver Davenport located and brought straight to me unharmed, as well as Gwendolyn Parkington."

Shizuko sat on the floor of her new home in what she considered to be her living room, sorting through papers that had piled up during the Division's period without a Captain. The day had run relatively smooth after the interesting morning she and Zaraki had been through. She had been informed by Yachiru that the word about her and Kenpachi's relationship was all over the Seireitei, news which seemed to bother Kenpachi. Beside her the small shinigami lay on the floor coloring to her hearts content Kenpachi lay sprawled out behind her playing with the ends of her hair.

"I really like what you did the outfit," Kenpachi told her seductively.

She glanced at Yachiru to make sure she was pretty well occupied before answering, "Thanks," she looked down. She'd altered her entire top turning it into a mid drift top making it easier for her to move, currently her Captain's jacket was discarded in her room, "I wanted to be a little original, plus I just really fins the sleeves distracting…"

"Kenny, can I make my clothes all sexy like Shizzy's?" Yachiru asked.

Shaking her head Shizuko sighed that was exactly the reason she hoped Yachiru was distracted…

"It makes her boobies look really nice!" she squealed, "I hope mine get a little bigger than hers but not as big as Rangiku's cause Rangiku says her back hurts and that would-"

"Ya know squirt," Zaraki interrupted with a laugh, "I think this conversation can wait until you're a little older."

"But Kenny I-"

Yachiru was cut short by a brisk knock.

"Great," Shizuko huffed as she began to look for an escape route from the mounds of paper.

Kenpachi sat up behind her, "I'll get it," he said before kissing the back of her ear and standing. He walked out for a few moments.

She looked to Yachiru who had continued to color and she herself went back to the early filing process.

When she heard footsteps enter Shizuko looked up to see Byakuya Kuchiki and what she recalled to be Ai Takahashi, "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually," he began, "your third seat has been causing problems in my division."

The brown eyed woman glanced up at Ai, she had the look of guilt and shame plain as day across her face, "How so?"

"Well, I just discovered her whoreing herself to my lieutenant."

That caused Yachiru to look up from her work and giggle. Shizuko stood carefully taking in the look of pure and utter mortification on the lavender headed woman's face. She was hurting and from the look of things she hadn't meant for anyone to know.

"May I ask where you discovered them?"

"In a hotel in the Rukongai."

"So you just stumbled upon them in hotel?" Ai lifted her gaze then astonished at her new Captain's words.

"No," Byakuya appeared to be getting agitated, "Lieutenant Abarai was not where he claimed he would be. So I tracked down his drinking buddies to find out that he was staying at a hotel in the 2nd district for a night…" he took a breath, "I might be what some would call conservative, but I am not naïve. It's also been rumored that little miss Takahashi here is quite the companion for a price."

"So you witnessed the money transaction?" Shizuko was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Well…no but…"

"Then how do you know she was whoreing herself? Perhaps the two lovers wanted a night without the chance of interruptions…"

"Captain Fon do you honestly-"

"Well, Ai? I believe it is…"

"Y-yes ma'am," the girl muttered looking surprised that her name had been remembered.

"Were you going to receive payment from his Lieutenant?"

Ai looked to the floor. Shizuko could tell the dear girl was suffering and her own heart went out to her, "yes ma'am…but Captain Kuchiki came in before it got any where near that stage…"

"If I'm not mistaken, you were topless and his member was clearly released…" Byakuya spoke.

Kenpachi laughed in the back ground. Shizuko only rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for your honesty Ai." Shizuko said with a smile. She turned to look at Byakuya, "I'm sorry you were so upset by their actions. From the look of things here I don't think-"

"How do you plan to punish her?" Byakuya cut her short.

"Excuse me?" wasn't the first day on the job a little early for this type of situation?

"I don't believe behavior such as this should go unpunished…"

"And since you're the Captain of this division…" she let the sentence trail. He was talking down to her and to put it plainly she didn't deal with that sort of thing. The loud knock had her hissing, "Kenpachi answer that."

All had very surprised expressions when Mayuri Kurotsuchi practically dragged in Ai's twin Manami by her hair. It was very easy to make out the tears threatening in the poor girl's eyes. Shizuko gasped, thoughts of Sousuke immediately came to mind.

"Captain," Shizuko spoke sharply as soon as the shock receded, "unhand my fourth seat and explain yourself at once."

Kenpachi was prepared to intervene, but before he could act Mayuri had thrown the girl to the ground.

"This wretch doesn't use the eyes in her head," he spat, "she practically ran me over on her way to who-knows-where, causing me to drop the only vile of serum that took almost three months to create. I'd like all of you to know I am very upset about this."

"I couldn't tell," Shizuko huffed, this day kept getting better and better, "I'm very sorry about your serum, but I suggest you never handle a member of my squad that way again."

"I'll have you know she deserves much worse than a hair pulling; the things I research are for the benefit of the soul society and what she's done is inexcusable."

Shizuko had no idea how to handle this type of thing, but she refused to sit back while a poor girl was man-handled. Too long had she suffered through that kind of thing, she couldn't let someone else live with it as well.

"Fine," Shizuko groaned rubbing her temples, "Manami, you will report to the 12th division every day after you've finished your duties for me until he has replicated the serum. Which shouldn't take to long…seeing as how good scientists take notes…"

"I do but it's a long process and-"

The gasp that came from Manami had them all turning. Her shoulders were raised as though she was in pain. A glaze seemed to coat the young woman's eyes. Shizuko had never seen this kind of thing before. She was truly clueless as to what was happening, and she was almost positive she wasn't the only confused one.

"Cap-captain, please," she sobbed breathlessly, "don't make m-me go…"

The horror in the girl's voice broke Shizuko's heart.

"Miss Takahashi," Byakuya said with concern, "are you alright?"

"No…I just had a vision…"

Vision…?

"A vision?" Kurotsuchi asked taking step toward her, "Of what?"

"I'll help you remake the serum, but I refuse to be your test subject…" the position of the young woman reminded Shizuko of a tortured animal that had no way of escape; however the threat in her voice was very apparent."These cursed v-visions have tortured me in every life I've lived, they show me what the future c-could bring and I refuse to be a l-lab rat…"

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Shizuko cut in, "if she returns with so much as a paper cut at any point in time I will-"

"Are you actually threatening me?" the twisted man laughed, "do you honestly think I'm even the slightest bit afraid of you? It is you that-"

"Kurotsuchi," Kenpachi growled stepping towards him, "you are in the presence of three other Captains. Hands off the lady," he ordered. He did not like to see his woman threatened, "I don't think Kuchiki will disagree with my saying that if this young woman shows signs of any type of abuse whatsoever, it will be brought to the attention of the Commander."

"I do agree one hundred percent," the Captain of the Sixth division said solemnly.

Kurotsuchi's fists clenched as he turned on his heel and headed towards the door, "Fine," he spit. When he reached the door he turned back to look Manami straight in the face, "Don't keep me waiting too long." With that he was gone.

Ai lunged toward her twin and enveloped her in a hug, but no one spoke. There was a carrying pause for a few moments.

"Captain Kuchiki," Shizuko broke the silence, "May I speak with you privately outside?"

"Alright," he nodded and followed her out the door.

She walked to one of the posts holding the roof up over her porch; she kept her back to him.

"What do you expect me to do?" she sighed, "I mean, honestly? You saw what just happened and this division has been thorough so much…"

"I believe she needs a lesson in ethics and morale." He stated quite bluntly.

"Then you give her the lessons." Shizuko replied softly as the idea washed over her.

"Excuse me?"

"If you think she needs training," she spoke with slightly more confidence now, "then, you train her…yes, that's what we'll do…" she looked at him, "Every night she'll report to you. You have until sunrise for each session. She gets as many sessions as you feel she needs."

"And this would be punishment how?"

"She has to spend time with you."

"You can not be serious…" he had no idea how to react the shock left him speechless. Then the shock was replaced with outrage, "You must be insane, there is no way the elders of my family would allow such a scandal to take place; I am the head of a noble family and-"

"The noble thing to do is to take in the young harlot and train her up in the right way and perhaps even help her off enough to where she has no need to remain the way she is now…" Shizuko cut him off.

"It would be different if she had some reason for doing what she does, but she doesn't. She's just a greedy little wench that wants-"

"Captain Kuchiki, this is my third seat we are speaking of," she glowered, "Watch your tone."

"I refuse to-"

"Fine," Shizuko spit, "But she will get no reprimand from me. If you feel she needs discipline, then you see to it personally; but since you are a coward an-"

"I am no coward," he retorted harshly, "and you will not bully me into a position whe-"

"Whatever," Shizuko shrugged, "Do what you will…"

She set off back inside her home and the sight she witnessed made her heart soar; Kenpachi sat back with Yachiru on his knee as they spoke with the twins. Manami was laughing at something Shizuko felt had come from the mouth of Yachiru. It was nice to see the horror wiped away from the young woman's face. She walked across the room to sit by Kenpachi, who nonchalantly draped his arm around her.

"Shizzy!" Yachiru giggled and crawled into her arms, "can Beauty and Slut sleep over too!?"

"Yachiru," Shizuko gasped her gaze flashed to Ai, who had visibly paled, "That wasn't very nice."

"But she is really pretty," the pinked haired child pointed to Manami, "and she sleeps with 69-face all the time and she tried to screw tattoo-he-!"

"She can not sleep over," Byakuya spoke from the doorway.

All eyes turned to him.

"How made you in charge?" Yachiru spit with a pout.

"Miss Fon, put me in charge of Miss Ai Takahashi's nights." He replied making eye contact with the lavender headed woman he spoke of.

"What?" Ai gaped in disbelief.

"Every night you will report to the Kuchiki Household, until I feel there is no longer a need for you to be there. That is the deal your captain and I just made," he stated, giving her no tine to respond he continued, "and seeing as how the sun has set I believe it is time we took our leave."

"But I-"

"None of that," he cut her off, "You got yourself into this mess."

"Please, my-"

"What did I just say?" he reprimanded.

"My sister needs m-"

"I'll be fine Ai," Manami said softly, "Just go…"

Shizuko could feel the pain it caused Ai to hear those words. So much had happened already and she had only been on the job for a day…oh boy was her new life going to be interesting.

"I need her back by 8," Shizuko said to Byakuya.

He simply nodded, "let's go, Miss Takahashi."

"Yes sir," she sighed in defeat.

"I should be going as well," Manami spoke and stood with her sister.

Never moving from their positions Shizuko, Kenpachi, and Yachiru watched them depart.

"Yachiru," Shizuko began, "that wasn't a nice thing to call my 3rd seat…"

"But its-"

"Unless she is 100percent ok with that nickname, which I promise she is not, I don't think you should refer to her that way anymore."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

Yachiru looked to the floor and sniffled, "O-ok…"

"Thank you darling," Shizuko said loving and wrapped her arms around the little girl in her lap. She gave her a solid kiss on the cheek, "you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Yachiru cheered, her sour mood erased, "Can I help cook?!"

"Actually I was hoping you wouldn't mind going to find Ikkaku and Yumichika and inviting them to eat," Shizuko explained.

"Will you actually cook? Or are you just going to have sex with Kenny?"

"I like the second idea," Kenpachi growled as he leaned his head far enough over to nip at Shizuko's ear.

"I am going to cook and Kenny is going to help," Shizuko huffed as she stood up holding Yachiru trying her hardest to suppress her laughter.

"Ok!" Yachiru giggled as she ran to the door, "Kenny, be sure to cook food and not babies!"

The door slammed behind Yachiru and Shizuko looked over to Kenpachi as he stood beside her. She began to bubble with laughs as he pulled her to him and captured her lips.

Hopefully you enjoyed that!

Sorry! It took forever for this one to come out! BUT!!!!!!!!!!! Good News! For those that read both of my stories the next chapter for _Majestic Harlot _should be out by Monday!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

darkheart1992

DarkMage6

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Someonething94

Lakis

Miko-Valkov

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**WARNING!!! **_**Mature content ahead!**

* * *

13. Go Team!

Shizuko rolled over and gave a sleepy moan. It had been a wonderful night. After Shizuko pried Kenpachi off, she was able to make dinner and feed all she had planned to. It didn't take much time to get Yachiru to bed; Shizuko had watched her sleep for a little bit while Kenpachi talked over some training rules with Ikkaku and Yumichika. The small girl wore a grin even in her dreams. Watching someone sleep had never been Shizuko's cup of tea, but Yachiru just looked so peaceful...That was where Kenpachi had found her, sitting on the edge of the pillows serving as a bed, petting the mane of pink hair. It didn't surprise her at all when he had simply scooped her up and into his arms. The kiss he delivered had been smoldering to say the least, leading into the miraculous love making, she'd always dreamed of.

Just thinking back on it had her burrowing her face further into his chest. When the arms tightened around her heart began a jig that had her blood pumping better than any extensive work out.

"Good morning," she sighed.

"'Morning," he replied as he ran a hand down her back.

"Any idea at what time it is?" she inquired lazily. The shades had been pulled down on her windows to keep the light out.

"before seven I'd say," he answered, "seeing as how that's when Yachiru wakes me up, and there's not very much light by the edges of your shades."

"Good," she smirked; she allowed her hand to travel lower as it memorized the contours of his ripped body. She turned her head up to nip at his chin as her hand gripped his already hardening member.

"Shizuko," he groaned, the hand he had on her hip tightened considerably.

"Hmmm?" she purred. Her hand began a rather enthusiastic massage on his engorging member.

"Aren't you being a little forward?" he smirked as he kissed her. Her thumb traced circles over the head of his penis and the air whooshed out of him.

"I don't think so," she gave a husky laugh, "But I could always stop…"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Good."

Using her own weight as leverage she rolled over to straddle him. She looked down on him hungrily. This man was overwhelming her; she could never get enough of him. She could take and take and take, but still she'd want more. When his hand cupped her breast, she closed her eyes and sighed. She could get used to this luxury; waking up to a man that didn't bark orders was glorious. His finger traced her nipple causing her to gasp softly.

"You like that?" he smirked. The chuckle he began ended on a groan when she ground her hips provocatively against his.

"Kenpachi," she moaned when he took the peak of her breast into his mouth. His tongue swirled causing her to grip his hair, "oh god…"

"Hold on tight," he groaned before rolling to reverse their positions and simultaneously switched to the other breast.

When he suddenly slipped inside of her, she bucked wildly. That was not what she had been expecting. She ran her hands down out his hair as she coaxed his face to her level. The kiss they shared locked in each others arms was just exciting as the first time they had made love. Their passions soared intertwining, melding together, ultimately creating a single moment of euphoria until they climaxed in perfect unison, as though that was as ways the way it should have been.

Shizuko lay quaking beneath him. She understood what she felt for him. Love. Pure vibrant love… she was not naïve enough to believe he would reciprocate, but there was no way she could lie to herself about her relationship. She was in love and she had fallen fast. There was no other man for her in the world.

Lovingly, she ran a hand through his hair. His face was buried in her shoulder and 100% of his weight rested on her. She was in heaven. When she felt him shift to move off of her she tightened her hold.

"Don't," was all she could manage.

He laughed, "Shizuko, I'm killing you…"

"Oh, I beg to disagree," she sighed and closed her eyes, "stay with me. Just like this…"

"Its not going to bother you when Yachiru comes bouncing in here to find us both naked and me sprawled out on top of you?" he smirked, "Because, believe me, she will most certainly comment about me crushing you."

She beamed a smile at him, "she's smart Kenpachi, and she knows what's going on. I mean, hello, she's caught us like this before…"

"Well, I guess that's true but-" he was cut of and suddenly slammed into Shizuko, knocking the breath right out of her.

"Are you two still going at it?!" Yachiru squealed.

Shizuko was still gasping for breath when she witnessed the girl's head pop up from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Kenny! When did you get this one?" Yachiru fingered the healing bite mark from Shizuko.

"That's a keepsake," he huffed, "I guess it's seven…" he looked down to Shizuko beneath him. Her breath was heaving, "Oh, dammit!" he sat back and pulled Shizuko to him, "I told you I was killing you…Geez woman, do you have a death wish? Deep breaths…"

When she was finally able to talk again she glowered at him, "I was fine, but when Yachiru jumped that put a kink in the whole system…"

"Oh! I'm sorry Shizzy!"

"Its fine, love," Shizuko smiled, "Just be a little more careful."

"Ok!" Yachiru laughed, "Kenny, we need to head to our division pretty soon! Early training!"

"I know," he sighed, "go wait so Shizuko and I can get dressed."

"OK! OK!" she squealed as she headed for the door, "No sex!"

Smiling Shizuko put her glasses on. This new life of hers had its highlights…

* * *

By the time Manami arrived Shizuko had already dragged out most all of the paperwork that had piled up. She was glad she'd have the girls to help her out. The quiet fourth seat had timidly knocked before entering, five minutes before eight.

"Hello Manami," Shizuko beamed, "How are things for you this morning?"

"They're fine thank you," she bit her lip, "Uh; I wanted to thank you for last night…"

"It was nothing, really…I like you and your sister and quite frankly neither of you deserved to be treated in such a way."

"Thank you," she nodded, "I understand that we are both your responsibility. I hope you might forgi-"

"Uh-uh," Shizuko cut in, "none of that…are you hungry? I have a bit of the breakfast left over. Kenpachi and Yachiru aren't big morning eaters…"

"No thank you…"

"You sure?" she coaxed, "it will only go to waste?"

"Well…I'll take a little then…"

"Perfect!" she beamed, "I'll be right back!"

While Shizuko was in the middle of dipping food there came another knock, "Manami, will you answer that please?" she immediately dipped a second serving for their new addition.

When she entered back into the sitting area she saw Momo and Manami sifting through the paper work. "I hope you two can make better sense of that than me…but here you two can eat while we work."

They both took the plates and sat down to work. They'd been sorting for a good fifteen minutes before Manami spoke, "I'm sorry for Ai's absence, I have no idea where she is…"

"Ai is usually prompt," Momo said softly, "I'm sure she has a good reason…"

"Most certainly," Shizuko agreed, "I do hope she is alright." If something happened between Ai and Byakuya Kuchiki, Shizuko could only blame herself.

After another thirty minutes Shizuko was beginning to really worry, "Manami, if she isn't here by nine would you mind going to look for her?"

"Of course not."

When the knock came Shizuko sighed, "Perhaps that is your sister, would you mind getting the door? I'm sure you'd be the best comfort to her.

"Yes sir," before Shizuko could make a comment Manami was already to the door. By the way the young woman stepped out Shizuko felt sure it was Ai.

"Sorry I'm late Captain," Ai stated respectfully as she and her twin entered together a few minutes later, "this new set up has-"

"Ai," Shizuko laughed, "its fine. Don't sweat it! I mean I don't want you to be late everyday, but after everything that happened yesterday it is completely understandable."

"Really?" Ai asked.

"Yeah," Shizuko laughed again. Was it really hard to believe she wouldn't mind a late person every now and then?

Shizuko noticed Ai make eye contact with the lieutenant, but pretended not to notice. She understood the three girls share a unique bond whether it was immensely strong or just there…

"So what is on the itinerary today?"

"Filing." Shizuko beamed, "I figured the rest of the squad wouldn't mind an extra day to gossip and then we can really hit the bonding tomorrow."

"Bonding?" Ai said softly. It was obvious that it hadn't been high up on the priority list by the look on the girl's face.

"I'd like see how well all of you do with team work," Shizuko said casually. "Will put these in alphabetical order please? Manami, are those make-shift folders labeled? "

"Yes sir," the twins answered as one.

Shizuko shook with laughter, "that was adorable! But please, I really don't want to be referred to as 'sir' or anything close to it for that matter. How about Shizuko? After all, you ladies have been here much longer than I have."

The girls looked at each other questioningly and shrugged in unison. Ai took the papers Shizuko held out and Manami handed her the 'folders'. Shizuko then ordered Manami to organize another stack. All four worked in silence for many awkward minutes.

Shizuko had no idea how to break the silence, but just as she was about to Ai, bless her heart took one for the team.

"So…Captain, I mean, Shizuko…are you upset your parents sent you here?"

Shizuko knew very well why the shuffling of papers seemed to stop.

She sighed and shifted, "Well yes and no…" She confessed, "This brought me to terms with what I am and made me face the facts. But there are those that I will miss dearly back home…"

"Who?" Shizuko felt her stomach drop at recognition of the voice. Momo had spoken.

It seemed to shock the other two girls in the room as well.

"Well," Shizuko began. She made sure not to hesitate, because she understood she somehow needed to let Momo know she was there for her. "At the bar I used to work at I had three of the best friends in the world. We were all completely different but closer than family. I mean none of us even had the same reasons for working there."

Ai stacked a report evenly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Yes," Manami pressed, "What were they like?"

Shizuko laughed, but continued to sort papers as she talked, "Well, Gwen was a trip," she snickered thinking back, "I guess, you could call her our fearless leader, considering she was the one that had been at the bar the longest. Not to mention the fact she was the most hardheaded person I've ever met. She's claims to be of Asian decent, but her hair is a pale, pale blonde and her eyes…good grief! They are so blue they appear purple! She also has a good eye for chic fashion, although her wardrobe resembles that of a stripper."

Shizuko could picture the rangy woman easily. Gwen always had a different pair of gaudy earrings but the same never ending supply of sarcastic comments.

"And then there was Charlie, the sweetest thing in the world. She is unbelievably shy and doesn't care much for talking when you first meet her." the new captain sighed, "Her real name is Charleston, after a city. It's actually funny because she takes care of her sister India, which is a country and then she has a son named Denver which is also a city. She works three jobs trying to support all three of them. You see Indi, that's India's nickname, is 17 and rebellious…their father walked out when Indi was five and their mother passed away about nine months ago, so Charlie does all she can to get by…"

"What about the baby's father?" the lieutenant asked with open curiosity. She had scooted closer so she could here more of the conversation. Shizuko pretended not to notice. Which was easy as her mind shifted gears to a man she never knew.

"Oh, him," Shizuko said flatly, "none of us know who he is. She met him one night before we new her and apparently she knew him no longer than one night…But we all try to help with Denver, he's a great baby. He sleeps all night and will just let mollycoddle him to your heart's content."

"What about the third girl?" Ai inquired.

"Oh, Maeve!" Shizuko's face lit up as she thought back on the quirky youth-filled woman, "she is a firecracker! She's the struggling actress trying to get by and loving every hardship. She is Irish to the bone, with fiery red hair and emerald eyes. I guess she could be called our "philosopher"; many times she'll simply zone out and say things that are completely off the wall, however they generally make perfect sense…"

Her laugh trailed off and the four of them sat in silence.

The lapse was not nearly as awkward as the original silence. It felt natural almost, as though it might belong. The bonds seemed to be forming.

"Ok," Shizuko sighed as she lead the group onto a new topic, "I have something I would like to discuss with the three of you…I'd like to know the way your division usually goes about training…I have discussed things with Kenpachi." The simultaneous looks between horror and amusement had Shizuko's grin widening. "Although I do pray you train nothing like the 11th division. I don't know that I could handle that…"

"Well," Manami spoke first, "I believe this is a question Lieutenant Hinamori would best be qualified to answer."

All heads turned to brunette. She kept her head down but spoke, "don't you think it would be pointless for us to continue with the old tactics…" no one missed how she avoided saying his name.

"I agree," Ai spoke out. Shizuko noticed the protective edge, but as she slyly scanned faces it seemed the other two didn't. These three women were already bonded. Perfect. "If we continue the old way, it would only weaken us against them. He would be prepared for us."

"Okay, because I have some ideas," Shizuko set aside her work. "How well does this division do on teamwork?"

Ai and Manami exchanged a look. Momo shook her head. Well, there was an answer…"

Shizuko sighed, "I see…" she laughed."Well, I would really like to work on teamwork as well as personal strength. You see, I am gonna need all of your help tomorrow as I don't know anybody."

The four girls circled up to discuss the plan for the next day.

* * *

Sorry! It took forever for this one to come out! BUT!!!!!!!!!!! Good News! School is out! And I have nothing but time! So hopefully things will start flowing!

AND! Please check out Majestic Harlot! Its Ai's story!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

luffysqueen25

HeadstrongNozomi

kira michi

BelialSotona

DarkMage6

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Captain Riley

insomniacawake

LanierShazar

thatredheadedchick

JJ-Jefferu

darkheart1992

Lakis

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

14. Intrusion 

The girls worked diligently through lunch. For the most part they worked well together, though Momo stayed relatively quiet. Shizuko didn't mind, she had already seemed to have made a big difference that morning. She understood that you couldn't expect much more than that. But as of the current moment they all sat painting wooden blocks of different shapes for training the next day.

"Um, Captain," Manami said softly. Shizuko made sure not to look up, "Captain?..."

"I don't think she wants you to call her that," Momo murmured.

"Oh…uh, Shizuko," she tried.

Shizuko looked up with a huge grin, "yes?"

"Well, its get-getting sort of well past noon," her eyes were downcast. Shizuko had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Yes," Shizuko nodded, "I suppose it is about time for you to head to the 12th division."

"What's going on?" Momo spoke.

All eyes turned to her as they had become habit of doing that day.

"Last night, I ran into Captain Kurotsuchi…"Manami sighed, "literally… this caused him to drop the only vile that existed of a serum he'd created. So, now I am to report to him everyday after I've completed my duties for this division…"

"What?"Momo's face was unreadable, "That's terrible…Please be careful…"

"Don't worry," Ai scoffed, "Captain Creepy was put in his place last night. Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Fon- I mean Shizuko- thoroughly threatened him. It was great!"

Shizuko simply observed the unspoken words passing between her lieutenant and 3rd seat. Did they even know how close they were?

"Yes," Manami put in. she sounded slightly disapproving when she spoke to her sister, "I should be going." She turned to Shizuko, "what time should we report in the morning?"

"Hmmm…" Shizuko tapped her nails, "let's say eight again! We'll start a schedule…"

"Ok," Manami stood up and dusted her uniform. She looked to Ai, "Be good for Captain Kuchiki…"

Shizuko was sure there was more in the words she'd just heard but knew better than to pry. In a way she was jealous of the bond shared by all of them. It made her miss the girls from the bar even more. What exactly were they up to? Before she had left Maeve had just landed the biggest role she'd ever had. One of the neighbor playhouses was about to start working on _Chicago_ and the little ball of energy had been cast as one of the Merry Murderesses. And then there was Gwen, she had been in between boyfriends swearing that she might as well just give up in men altogether and go for women; both she and Gwen knew it would never work out…Gwendolyn Parkington liked penis too much for that. And Charlie…well, she was still struggling, but according to her "that's how life just was" for her.

"Um…Shizuko?" Ai tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, yes?" she shook her head, "Sorry…"

"We just painted the last house," Ai informed her holding up the little house block.

"Ok, great!" she smiled. She looked around and noticed that Manami had left as well as the small stack of papers left to sort through, "Well, I guess you guys can head out if you'd like to. I can handle the rest of this stuff."

"Really?" Ai asked, "Because I was kinda thinking I might go find Renji, to talk about last night…"

Understanding Renji was the Byakuya's lieutenant she nodded, "Of course, as long as you get to Captain Kuchiki's home by sundown that will be fine."

"I know," Ai sighed as she headed to the door, "See, you guys in the morning!"

"'Bye!" Shizuko and Momo said in unison.

Shizuko turned to Momo with a huge smile, "You can go too if you'd like!"

"No, it's alright," Momo shook her head, "let me help you finish those…" she pointed to the papers left, "and…I think…" Shizuko could practically feel the hesitation. She had to hold back the swell of pride when she watched Momo swallow her inhibition, "We need to talk."

"Ok," Shizuko nodded as she sat down by the papers, "What's on your mind?"

"I apologize for the way I acted towards you during our first encounter," she held her head high as she spoke, "It was rude, disrespectful, and un-called for…and I think that the tie you and I both have to-" She stopped abruptly swallowed again, "to-" she shook her head, "him." She finally finished.

"Momo," Shizuko gasped she couldn't hold it in. she shifted closer to the lieutenant, "I know it's hard but you need to say his name."The look Momo gave her one of desperation. As though her whole being could curl up and die. Shizuko took her head in her hands, "Avoiding it gives him power. This bond can play to our advantage if-"

She stopped short when she heard snickering. She turned around, her eyes scanning the room. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Momo was immediately on her feet.

"You didn't hear that?" Shizuko looked at her.

"No…" she shook her head, "what was it?"

"Laughing," Shizuko scanned the room one more time. She too shook her head, "Well that ruined a moment."

"Yes…" Momo looked to her hands, "let's get to work on these papers."

"I think that's a good idea." Shizuko sat down.

Her mind raced over the things she had been going to say to her lieutenant. They could be so close because of the things Sousuke had done to both of them, but they had to be willing to grow. How had she let him get her to where she was? If she was honest with herself she could say that he had never been what her mind made him out to be. He'd been her crying shoulder, but he'd always found ways to use the things she confessed against her later. At one point he had her in tears on his shoulder over ideas that he had planted into her head. Her mind had even gone so far as to rationally make it ok when he forced himself on her.

When Momo's hand touched her arm Shizuko was wrenched out of her thoughts. The look on the lieutenant's face was one of dismay. Her eyes wide and her face pale.

"What is it?" Shizuko demanded.

"do you hear that?" she asked softly.

Shizuko closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing…she looked to Momo and shook her head, "What was it?"

"Tapping…Like a person does when they're thinking…"

"hmmm… you take the kitchen and spare rooms, I'll take mine and the bathroom, ok?"

"Deal," Momo gave a serious nod.

Moments later Shizuko was sliding open the door of her closet which she had never been in. she was praying it was only Yachiru playing a little game, but something in her gut told her otherwise. To her relief, the closet was very empty. There was no sign of life in the bathroom either. She returned to the sitting area a little apprehensive. When she saw the man sitting beside her paper work, her stomach dropped. This was bad. She didn't need any outside input to understand that.

"Who are you?" she nearly growled.

"Shizuko darling," her heart joined her stomach as he spoke; she knew that voice… "It's so good to actually see you, I've heard so much…"

"It was you," her voice wouldn't raise above a whisper, "you called the apartment…"

"Oh that?" the man grinned, "you weren't pleasing Captain Aizen, so we needed to change that. He was pretty upset with me himself; he claimed he was going to get you a little more used to the idea. He really did hate to hurt you, he loves you, Shizuko."

"No," she shook her head, "he doesn't."

"How can you say that?" he feigned astonishment, "he took you in. he gave you so much, when you had nothing. He was your escape from your parent's senile world." He widened his eyes and the red had her jumping, "and look at how you've repaid him. You took over the position he left for a valid reason. Don't you understand why kept such a tight leash on you? You can't sit still. He let the leash out a little bit and you run off to Soul Society…" he shook his head. She watched Momo enter the room from the kitchen. The small Lieutenant seemed to freeze in place, "Don't look at her," he reprimanded, "Lieutenant Hinamori, please come join us…I was just about to get to the juiciest part of this conversation."

"Gin," was the only thing that left Momo's mouth.

"Please," The sly eyed man sighed as though he were bored, "I must _insist _you go stand by your lovely new Captain…I need your help on something."

By the time she stepped beside Shizuko, the Captain grabbed her hand. She was the head of the division, if she couldn't be strong for herself, she sure as hell couldn't be strong for her division.

He seemed to settle into his seat before his gaze leveled Momo, "Now, lieutenant," he grinned, "I've heard a rumor…is it true that Shizuko has been warming Captain Zaraki's bed? Ah! Careful," he seemed to sing, "Aizen might already know the real answer."

"I don't know," Momo answered after a moment, "her personal life is none of my business."

His gaze swung to Shizuko, "Well?"

Shizuko straightened, "yes," she forced a smile, "I have been sleeping with him practically every night since I arrived here."

"Well," Gin laughed, "Captain Aizen will not be happy about that at all…let me ask you something _Captain _Fon." He stood up and walked to her. She lifted her head a little higher in response; he would not scare her, "what happens when Captain Aizen gets his hands on you again? What do you think is in store as your punishment?" he leaned close to her ear, "And what fate have you sentenced your dear Kenpachi to?"

_No, _Shizuko's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't let anything happen. She wouldn't. Kenpachi wouldn't. "Sousuke has no say in my life any more." She said through gritted teeth, "he and I are through. He will get what he deserves."

"We'll see," he ran his tongue down her cheek; "he sends his love." His head shot up, "it seems my time here has run out…" he stepped back and headed for the kitchen, "farewell," he grinned, "to the both of you."

When he was gone Shizuko turned to Momo nearly knocking the girl down, as she had rushed to Shizuko. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Momo answered swiftly, "Are you?"

"Yes," she sighed. Not knowing what else to do she threw her arms around her lieutenant. To her delight the girl held on just as hard…Shizuko had never realized that perhaps Momo was taller than her.

When the door flew open both women turned to see Hitsugaya looking frazzled, "What happened?" he demanded, "what pressure nearly kno-"

He was cut short when Kenpachi knocked him out of the way. The large Captain was followed by Hisagi as well as lieutenant Matsumoto.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kenpachi looked straight at Shizuko, "were you two fighting? If you can't get along-"

"It was Ichimaru," Momo spoke, "He came to harass Captain Fon. Aizen isn't happy that she's here…"

"Oh god," Matsumoto said gently.

"Are the both of you alright?" Hitsugaya looked from face to face, but Shizuko noticed the lingering of the gaze on Momo.

"yes," they said together.

Shizuko turned to Momo, "I think that you've helped more than enough today. Please go get some rest and we can start training tomorrow."

"Yes," Momo replied quickly, "thank you…for everything."

"We're fine," Shizuko made herself grin, "Now go on, I need you in good shape tomorrow!"

It took a while, but eventually only Kenpachi and Shizuko were left in the house. When he took her into his arms her heart swelled. She clung to him taking in all she could. She needed him. That could pose a problem, but she wouldn't think about that yet. When he pulled back she was more than confused.

"What's wrong Kenpachi?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" he asked skeptically, "did he do something to you?"

Shizuko's hand flew to her cheek, "well, he did lick my face…"

"No," Kenpachi shook his head but stopped himself, "I mean I could kill him for just that, but your rietsu is weird," he rested his chin on her forehead, "and I think you've got a fever…"

She laughed, "well, I feel fine," she craned her head up to kiss him, "Sousuke knows about us and is _pissed_."

"Good," he smiled before stealing a long kiss, "but we're going to visit Captain Commander tomorrow about this uninvited guest."

"ok," she smiled, "Can we stay at your place tonight?"

"Sounds great to me," he ran a hand through her hair. She was acting just fine but he couldn't get over the way she felt. It was just not the same…not bad…just not the same…

* * *

Ok…so, I still have lots of time, but!!! I just got a puppy! There is a pic of her on my profile! Anyhoo, she is gonna take some time of mine, so please be patient!

AND! Please check out Majestic Harlot! Its Ai's story!

OR

Scientific Love! It is the story of Manami and Captain Kurotsuchi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kudokuchan69

luffysqueen25

HeadstrongNozomi

JJ-Jefferu

darkheart1992

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

15. PMS

~~Hueco Mundo~~

"Well?" Aizen demanded as Gin entered.

"I found her with Momo in your old lodgings," he reported, "it was quite the site…they were talking about you actually," he smirked.

"Hn, I'm flattered." But that wasn't what he was interested in hearing about.

"Momo simply can't bring herself to say your name," Gin really did hate to see Aizen in such a sour mood, "And Shizuko's just as pretty as ever, practically glowing! She put a new spin on the uniform too! It was very becoming of her delectable little waist. She seems to have come out of shell a little bit. She even went so far as to place herself between Momo and m-"

"Gin," Aizen growled impatiently, "Is Shizuko with that barbarian?"

"Yes," Gin sighed sadly. "I'm very sorry to report that I got it straight from her mouth…"

Aizen's fist clenched, "Dammit. Did you warn her?"

"About her punishment? Well, I didn't go into details, but I did manage to shake her when I threatened Zaraki."

Semi-satisfied Aizen sat back, "How did she react to that?"

"Hm…she recovered quickly and claimed that you and she were over and that you will get what you deserve…"

Having heard enough Aizen pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was beginning right behind his eyes. That little wench, she had rude awaking coming. She'd revert right into the shell he had her neatly fit in to. When he got his hands on her she would be under lock and key. Then to break her fully he'd bring her Zaraki's head on platter. But all wasn't lost, which he was reminded of when the knock came.

"Enter," he sighed hoping to have prospects to work with. However when Tosen and the two arrancar he'd sent out for the girls entered empty handed he snarled, "Where are they?"

"I'm very sorry sir, but both homes were completely empty," Tosen accounted with his head low, "the bar was manned by a completely new staff as well."

"What?" Aizen hissed. He turned to one of the arrancar that could accurately answer his next question "Was there a red head working the bar?"

"No sir," he replied simply.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Site." He said in low warning growl. When the door shut he flipped the entire tray of tea things. The cup shattered against the wall. The ungrateful bitch would regret ever throwing his kindness away.

* * *

Shizuko yawned as she lay on her side with her lover's arms tight around her waist. The night before had been interesting. Kenpachi had accompanied her to the Captain Commander's to file a report of exactly what had taken place with Gin. It had gone well…for the most part…her parents had shown up along with her uncle. Recounting what had passed was hard enough but with an audience-especially an audience that liked to put in their two-cents every four words. However after all was said and done she had simply returned with Kenpachi to the 11th division. There had been no sex the night before as he had been swearing up and down that she needed to recuperate.

The tingling sensation on the back of her neck had her gasping, "Awake?" Kenpachi whispered by her ear.

She giggled flipping to her stomach, but was cut short when her breast exploded with pain, "Oh god!" She panted.

"What's wrong?!" he demanded to know as he scooped her into his arms.

"My chest," she was trying to catch her breath, "it's so sore…" when he stood up with her and started out of the room. She practically had to rap him over the head in order to stop him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you to Unohana," he said it as though it were as simple as 2 plus 2.

"Baby," she laughed, "I'm gonna be fine! I know what's wrong…"

"What?" his eyes narrowed.

"I'm just about to start my period," she smiled.

His face fell, "you mean when you bleed from your…" he let the sentence trail.

She grinned, "Yes."

When he simply dropped her on the ground, she was left in shock. He threw his hands up and began to pace. The look on his face was a mix of horror and disgust, "Ok, can we never talk about it," he huffed, "when you're…uh...having your…issues. Just say 'it's that time,' and I will ask no questions; I will completely understand."

She threw her back and laughed. It was an interesting discovery; the Great Kenpachi Zaraki could take blood from anywhere with scars covering his entire body-which saying he was proud of would be an understatement. However, the thought of a woman and her natural bleeding had him ready to run for the hills. That was a joy to hear and quite an ironic twist in the man she was in love with. She was still on her ass where he had dropped her, but she lifted her hands, "Come here," she was still laughing. He hesitated for only a moment before swooping her into his arms. She took his face in her hands before kissing him long and hard, pouring all her heart into it. After pulling back she rested her forehead against his, "I'm crazy about you…"

"Same goes, Shizuko, same goes…" he turned her back to the bed.

* * *

She was out and ready for the girls a good half hour early. Luckily after things had got going her breasts were relatively easy to manage, but the back pain was coming on which was one thing she was dreading. She had checked and rechecked her supplies. All was ready for the day. It was time to start proving herself. She was doing well so far, but she still had a _long _way to go. If she kept her head on straight and stayed strong, she would be ok. She had to be; not just for herself…

"Captain Fon," Momo smiled, "I thought you might be here early; what can I do to help?"

Pretty much having decided to give up on the name thing she just chuckled, "Just start laying out the blind folds if you don't mind."

"Yes sir!" she said enthusiastically. And began to lay out the piles in the plans they had made. Within moments the twins arrived from opposite directions. They placed one bag of wooden block by each pile. Working together they had everything set up a good fifteen minutes before eight.

Shizuko felt like she could use to that kind of thing. They worked well together and seemed to enjoy each others' company. Momo was dedicated to what she did, giving it her all. Ai did her duties with a fiery passion, rivaled by none. Then Manami was the most competent and level-headed in every way-or that's all she was willing to share. All in all they seemed to make one kick-ass team, which had Shizuko itching to get a look at the rest of the division.

What she saw wasn't at all what she had hoped…expected, of course, but a girl could dream…she was met by a multitude of skeptical faces. She sighed and swallowed her pride, "Hello there everybody," she smiled brightly, "I'm Shizuko Fon, which you probably already know. I am your new-you know what forget it! I'm not gonna waste my breath…Why don't you just ask me if you want to know something." When one hand went up in the middle of the group, she nodded the guy was tall and lean with pale white skin, coal black hair and ominous blue eyes but looked 100 percent cocky.

"Is it true you're banging Captain Zaraki?" he smirked.

"Yes," she replied without batting an eye.

"Sort of a cheap way to get Captain," he shrugged. His eyes laminated with sick humor.

"Whatever works right?" she lifted an eyebrow. She figured it best to let the pettiness get past, "Anymore questions?" no hands, "Great." She turned to Momo, whose eyes were lit with anger. When their eyes met Shizuko only shook her head, "Let's get started." She then faced the rest of the group, "We are going to split you into groups of seven, the four us will have a number groups a piece to manage. However, only one group for each of us will go at a time. You will each be blind folded and given two or three shapes however your leader-Lieutenant Hinamori, 3rd seat Takahashi, 4th seat Takahashi or myself- will keep two. There are seven different shapes and five colors of each shape. Your job is to figure out the color and shapes your leader is holding. Now the only-"

The same guy from earlier snorted, "If we're blind folded how can we know the color?"

She gave him a patient glance, "A wonderful question! And if you would let me finish you would know. The only way we can help you is by telling you the color of your own shapes."

"What good will this do us?" her ever so curious friend demanded.

"Excuse me dear, but what is your name?" she was being forced to relate back to her deep breathing tactics.

"Shinya Kai," his chest seemed to puff out.

"Well, Shinya," she stepped toward him, "if each of you are strong individually, but suck-ass as a team, where can you get?" she circled around, "How do you expect to fight an army, if you can't work together? If you try to fight by yourself, they will over power you because you won't know how to play off of each other. There is the saying; "you're only as strong as your weakest link". Well from what I've seen most of your links aren't even connected." By this point she had circled back to his face, "Any questions?" he shook his head, "Good, we'll do this my way. Hinamori, help me count off."

* * *

By the time they were done for the day Shizuko was beat. All had gone generally well, some groups had gotten the hang of things and got it done fast with a single person taking charge and getting real stuff done. Other groups would sometimes argue and gripe for ten minutes before getting the right idea. Overall though, it had gone well.

"That was great," Ai exclaimed with a hoot of laughter, "you really handed it to Shinya! The look on his face was priceless!"

"I believe the division benefited very much from today," Manami said as well.

"Manami…" Momo spoke, "Are you alright?" Shizuko had been wondering as well. Manami never got overly excited, but she was usually a little more talkative.

"Just a headache," she raised a hand to her temple, "I-um…I should be heading to Captain Kurotsuchi…"

"Anxious much?" Ai cocked an eyebrow.

She paled visibly, "Well no-I only-you see, if I get done fast it's less time I have to spend with him you know…"

"Well yeah but," Ai went to take her twin by the wrists and the quiet one whimpered in pain. Ai's guard went up, "Manami," she growled shaking her head, "you let down the illusion kido, _now_."

It was more than easy to know when she did. The three other women were horrified. Her wrists were bandaged in what must have once been white, however blood had begun to soak through. Her temples were a ghastly site as bruising was spreading down to below both of her eyes from a matching set of holes directly set on each temple.

"I'll kill him!" Ai howled; she pulled out her sword.

Shizuko took note it was the first time she'd and of the three. But it was set aside as she felt her own anger rise. What sentence had she given Manami? There was absolutely no way she would stand for that.

"That son of a bitch has no idea what's coming! Captain or not," Ai continued to rant, "Momo you take her home, I'm going to the 12th division. His balls are _mine_!"

"NO!" the screamed ripped from Manami and all eyes turned to her. None of them had ever her raise her voice at such a time-Momo and Shizuko never at all, "I asked him to. He bandaged me, really I'm fine…He was hurt too…they machine malfunctioned and in attempt to get it off of me, he hurt himself…really, please…I won't volunteer anymore, but I do owe him…"

Ai was fuming. Her sword drawn in one hand the other clenched in a fist, "Why?'Nami…"

"I don't know…"she looked to the ground, "it was dumb, I won't do it again."

Ai's jaw was still tight, "Don't hide anything else."

"Manami," Shizuko put a hand on her shoulder. Why were eye lids so heavy? "We care about you, if you need us…all you have to is-" Shizuko was cut off when her stomach pitched. She proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. She _hated _PMS.

"Captain!" Manami gasped leaned over her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she groaned, "I just have extreme pre-menstrual symptoms…"

"Gross," was the agreed upon reaction, which only had Shizuko laughing.

* * *

YAY! I'm doing pretty well! The next chapter will double this one in size........

AND! Please check out Majestic Harlot! Its Ai's story!

OR

Scientific Love! It is the story of Manami and Captain Kurotsuchi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivoryclaw

HeadstrongNozomi

thatredheadedchick

Someonething94

darkheart1992

JJ-Jefferu

luffysqueen25

Illegitimi

kudokuchan69

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

16. Meaning

Shizuko awoke feeling completely at ease. She yawned and reached for her glasses and felt Kenpachi shift in the bed beside her. Smiling she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Her breasts were still sore so the lovemaking the night before hadn't been very intense but had been nice.

"I have to take some papers by my aunts," she whispered against his skin. He mumbled something incoherent and had her grin widening, "I'll see you this afternoon." Before she could hop out of bed, he caught her by the waist.

"I want a real goodbye kiss," he demanded sitting up.

"Do you?" she laughed before leaning back and laying one on him. His hand tangled in her hair as he rolled on top of her.

"Kenpachi," she gave a whiney giggle. "I have really got to go…"

"Fine," he grumbled before giving her one last kiss, "you'd better be careful."

"I will," she rolled her eyes, "I-" she stopped herself from saying those legendary three words that could mess up the happy relationship they had.

"Yeah?" Kenpachi sat up on his elbows. The look on her face was one of discontent. If she said what he thought she might, how should he react?

"I want you to be safe too," she gave a modest smile.

He boomed with laughter, "Aren't I always?"

After dressing and checking in on a snoring Yachiru she headed out of the house. She slid open the door just as her third seat was about to knock. She was nearly an hour early.

"Did you sneak out of Captain Kuchiki's?" Shizuko grinned.

"I told him I was leaving," Ai gave a shrug and returned the smile. "You feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking!" she stepped outside with Ai and held up a packet of papers. It wasn't that she didn't want Ai coming inside; she just thought it might be a little awkward for Ai, "I need to drop this by my aunts if you'd like to join me."

"Sure," she went into step beside Shizuko. Neither really spoke as they traveled, but it was still nice.

Soifon hadn't seemed like she had been awake for too long. Her eyelids still heavy from sleep.

On the way back from the 2nd division still neither one was talking, but it wasn't awkward by any means just peaceful. Almost like they had been friends for a long while. It also could have been that they were both a bit tired, but either way, they were both comfortable. The Seireitei was quiet that morning, peaceful…at least until the laughter rang out…

Shizuko's head snapped up, if she wasn't mistaken it had been Manami. The look on Ai's face confirmed it.

"I heard it too," she murmured, "Who could she be up with this early?"

"Let's go see," Ai took Shizuko by the hand and led her in to what Shizuko seemed like a random direction.

What they came upon had Shizuko's jaw dropping. Manami and _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_ walked hand in hand. They stopped just outside the entrance to the house. Shizuko honestly couldn't believe it. From what she had heard from Yumichika and Ikkaku the man was not the dating type. The only thing she could think of was the look on his face when he found out Manami had her visions. Now, that wasn't fair…the quiet girl deserved a man, but not under false pretenses.

She felt Ai take a step to intervene but clamped on her arm stopped her. She looked to her with a look of horror, "I can't let him hurt her," she hissed, "He's despicable, to play on her emotions to get to her visions."

"Now Ai," Shizuko said calmly, "We don't know that that is the case…" she prayed it wasn't, "maybe-"

"What? He has the capacity to love?" Ai spit, "This is the man that turns his subordinates into bombs and injects his own daughter with poison. He barely knows her!"

Shizuko didn't speak but didn't let her arm go either. She couldn't help but hope the couple was sincere. It sounded like both Manami and Mayuri needed to be loved. But he turned his men into bombs…then the idea hit her! "Why don't we go by the 12th division after training?" she quirked an eyebrow, "I'll send Manami off to do something and we can see what he has to say for himself."

"Deal," Ai nodded. The look of determination on Ai's face had Shizuko a little discomforted. This idea of hers could go two ways. She only had to pray that she wasn't making a huge mistake…

* * *

Training went by well to Shizuko, but her mind had been stuck on the Manami situation. There had been no idiotic questions and that had been a plus in Shizuko's book. She had been sure to keep a close eye on Manami to attempt to judge the situation from that stand point. Her 4th seat had been so happy; she had never seen the girl smile so much. She had been bubbly and always ready to help taking everything with ease…that had been a good sign, but also a hindrance…if he was only playing with her the poor thing was in for a world of sorrows.

Shizuko now stood trying to think of a good pointless errand to send her on. And couldn't help but to eavesdrop on the conversation beginning not three yards way.

Momo was speaking with Ai, "Is everything ok?"

"No," Ai sighed simply, "But if the captain would hurry up it will be…"

Shizuko suppressed a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Oh…" Momo murmured, "Well, since we're done here I'm going to go take these to Toshiro."

Bingo! She'd found her solution!

"Wait!" Shizuko called, "I want you to take Manami with you."

"What?" both girls chimed in unison.

"I really need to get to the 12th-"

"Manami," Ai cut her sister off shortly, "It's just an errand. Not to mention she's your captain, not Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"I know that…" Manami said looking to the ground. She turned her body towards Shizuko, "Yes captain, please forgive me for arguing…"

"Manami-" Shizuko went to take her hand but the quiet woman didn't notice. Manami had already taken Momo by the hand leaving Ai and Shizuko alone. That stung…to see the happy young woman that was beginning to blossom revert back into her shell. However being one to try and take things with grace she turned to Ai, "Well are you ready? I think we had better hurry as she seems eager to get to see him."

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Ai nodded.

The two women moved swiftly through the Seireitei neither caring who noticed their hot pursuit. By the time they made it to the 12th division Shizuko was beginning to wonder if she had made the right decision. She thought Ai was really going to hand it to him, but how would the unusual man react? Ai led the way through the front door and took a sort of scrawny looking man by the front of his uniform.

"Take us to your Captain," Ai growled.

The younger soul reaper's face twisted in horrified shock.

"Ai," Shizuko said softly and put her hand to her 3rd seat's arm, before gently removing the young man from her grasp. Oh yes…things were going to get very interesting…"please, it is very important that we speak with your Captain."

"Y-yes sir," he nodded and immediately he took off down the hall to the left, "He's in the middle of a new s-s-study so he might not be that friendly right now…"

"We'll go in so you don't take any heat," Shizuko smiled. It was more than obvious his subordinates were scared to death of him.

Why was Ai so on edge? It appeared as though she might be willing to kill the man! Something had to have happened to the twins and Shizuko's heart went out to them. No one deserved to be taken advantage of. And from the looks of things they were the only people each other had… It seemed Ai was one to use her body in a way to take control and make a few extra dollars, but Manami had taken the opposite route and just shut down. It needed to stop. With the both of them. It would stop.

"He right inside this-"

"Thanks," Ai spit before he could finish and threw open the door. "Kurotsuchi!"

Shizuko held her breath in preparation for what might come next.

The reason for her frustration whipped around to face her, a sneer already fixed on his face, "I do believe its Captain Kurotsuchi to you. And I have no business with you. Incase you didn't notice I'm in the-"

"Stay the hell away from my sister." She growled.

He put down the tool in his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, "I do not answer to you and neither does she what she and I do is real-"

"No." she interrupted yet again. "You have no-"

"Ai," Shizuko cut in as she had found herself doing a lot that day. It was her job to supervise this and try and keep it from getting out of hand, "Let him talk." She looked to Captain Kurotsuchi, "What was that all about this morning? Why were you and Manami out so early?"

"It is none of your concern." His voice was chilly.

"None of my concern?" Ai gave an exasperated laugh. Shizuko braced for an attack knowing she would have to intervene, "She is my twin. She has been through hell and does not need you to play with her heart. You've already messed her up physically; she doesn't need anymore mental trauma. So you sick bastard, keep the hell out of her life."

"No, Ai." An ice cold voice cut in from behind her. Shizuko's eyes crossed as she blew out a breath…this day was turning out to be something…Manami's face was set in a frosty glare, but her eyes mirrored hurt and betrayal, "you keep the hell out of mine and Mayuri's relationship. I have always tried my damnedest to stay out of your life and you and I both know how hard that is for me. But I try, because it's what I always believed was the right thing. However, here you are forcing your way into _my_ life. That will not work."

"'Nami!" Ai shook her head, "He's just using you for your visions. Don't you see that?"

"He and I have already discussed these things," Manami lifted her head in defiance.

Shizuko couldn't help the swell of pride that Manami was standing up for herself.

"After all men have done to you, you decide to get involved with a sadist?" Ai was exasperated.

So it had been men that had caused them their pain…

"Don't start with me," Manami was beginning to shake, "first of all, you do not know him at all. Secondly, I could say a thing or two about what _our_ experiences with men have done to you and Mayuri knows about my past. He knows everything…"

_Oh my…_ shizuko thought, _things are going to get sticky…_

Ai's anger hit its peak and she boiled completely over, "Are you insane?!" she screamed, "Give him something to use against you! Manami you're only going to get hurt again! And let me ask you this: what were you doing with him this morning?"

A tear slid down Manami's cheek and broke Shizuko's heart in two, "he was walking me home," She managed through gritted teeth, "because I warmed his bed last night." Manami looked to Kurotsuchi, "I'm so sorry…" and with that she ran out of the room.

Amazement filled Shizuko as she witnessed Captain Kurotsuchi take a few staggered steps in the direction her retreating 4th seat. That was a wonderful sign. She truly felt the slightest bit hopeful that he might actually care for Manami, but time would only tell. However when he reversed his stance to face Ai, Shizuko was stunned by the look of un-adultered rage he gave her.

"Thanks you son of a bitch!" she roared as her hand picked up an empty beaker on the table to her right, "you just _ruined _my relationship with my sister!" she hurled the glass object at him before taking off.

Then the man turned to Shizuko, "Well, what shall you do about your fourth seat?" he demanded.

But she only squared her shoulders, "Nothing," she stated, "You haven't given her any reason to trust you…" Shizuko sighed, "Please don't hurt Manami…if you do, you'd better have some place good to hide, because there are many that will want to skin you alive."

She didn't have the patience to wait on an answer. She turned to head home…she was suddenly very tired. So tired it was hard to keep her eyes open. After finally making it home she didn't even remember her head hitting the pillow…

* * *

Shizuko had no idea how long she had been asleep, but it felt as though it had been for a good eight hours. If someone didn't stop banging on her door she would get even more, but she figured it must have been important. It better have been important. She plucked her glasses up and stood to go answer the door. But she got dizzy and had to sit back down. Well that was weird…Sighing she stood up slowly and made her way to the front of the house. She took a deep breath trying to regain her focus and concentrate.

Sliding open the door she saw a small young man that seemed to be shaking. Was he frightened? Her first reaction was panic, dear god what had happened? She immediately thought of her reckless lover. But she pushed the worries aside and remained calm. Or at least tried to.

"Yes?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," he looked down, "I think you need to get to intersection between the 12th and13th…I-I think Manami is injured. And Ai's sword is drawn as well as Captain Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Ōmaeda."

Shizuko's heart dropped. Manami was hurt…and there were two men fighting with Ai. What was she expected to do? Was she the one to blame? Had she just let thins play out would it have gotten this out of hand? But soon Shizuko found herself running past the small man. She wasn't exactly sure where the hell she was going but she would figure it out. She had to get to the girls.

Then she heard it.

"No!" Manami shouted, "Mayuri please!"

She took off running in the direction of it and was lucky enough to run right on them. Kurotsuchi, Ai, and the man she assumed was Ōmaeda, were pitted in battle. And she found Manami slumped against the wall cradling her left arm in tears.

"Stop this," Manami cried. "Please! I'll be fine! Somebody is going to get hurt!" a low swing from Ai had Ōmaeda taking a step back, "Ai, please! We can work this out!" Mayuri came close to slicing Ai's arm, "Mayuri! That's my sister! Please!"

No one made any moves to stop. But Shizuko couldn't stand to watch this any longer.

"Stop this!" She used the voice she had reserved when the bar would get a little too hectic. The blows stopped but all swords were still drawn. Shizuko stepped to stand by Manami and being short enough placed her hand on her shoulder. "Ai, lower your weapon."

"Not until they do," she argued on a shaky voice, "somebody hurt my sister…so they have to pay."

"No it was-"

"Then he's the one you're after," Mayuri inclined his head towards Ōmaeda cutting of the terrified girl, "But I'm afraid you'll have to get in line."

"Like hell I will," Ai scoffed and swung out at Ōmaeda all over again.

Shizuko was prepared to intervene, but was moved out of the way. And she had to watch Kenpachi handle her 3rd seat.

"I believe your captain gave you orders," he said in a low voice. When she jerked her shoulder back he went to take a move to get her sword.

Shizuko could only watch as Byakuya Kuchiki stalked onto the scene followed by a red head with some interesting tattoos. Byakuya was beside Kenpachi before she had time to blink.

"That won't necessary," Byakuya spoke as he placed his hand over Zaraki's.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ai shouted and began to swing again. She appeared to be at the end of her rope. "I am fucking tired of men! My body belongs to me and nobody else!"

Shizuko didn't know how to help…could she even help? She was amazed when the white haired man she had come to know as Jushiro Ukitake came running up next to Manami. He took her into arms but the young woman was still fixated on the fight.

"Don't touch her," Mayuri growled as he beat Ōmaeda back with his sword. There was no mistaking the protective territorial ring in his voice. Everyone present understood it was directed toward Ukitake.

"She needs medical attention!" Ukitake retorted and began to examine her.

But Shizuko was trying to stop Ai…

"Please Ai!" She tried but it made no difference…

"Come on Ai," the red headed young man persisted, "You're okay. It's all gonna be ok…"

The next thing she knew Manami was running away once again and Ukitake stood between Ōmaeda and Kurotsuchi. Shizuko moved to go after Manami, but was stopped when an arm caught her by the waist. When her feet left the ground she swore. She knew exactly who it was.

"Let me go Kenpachi," she demanded pulling against his arm.

"Everybody just needs to cool down," Kenpachi said simply as he walked with her.

Why did she always end up in his arms? Why did she feel so helpless when he had her? Was that good or was she just feeling worthless? In a way she just wanted to feel a sense of meaning, just as she started to this whole blow up had happened and he was reminding her just how little she could do…

When they got to her home she was seething. He let her down and she did probably the most childish thing she could have…she kicked him…right in the shin. He swore and bent down to check out the damage.

"Dammit Shizuko!" he cursed, "What the hell was that for?"

"You had no right!" she huffed, "Those girls are in my division. They need me!"

"They need to grow up," he argued, "What the hell was going on?"

"Manami slept with Kurotsuchi," Shizuko voice was flat as she dropped the news. She was happy to see the shock on his face, "But that is not why I kicked you! I am a big girl! I'm fucking tired of having people trying to force my life down certain tracks. Kenpachi, how can I prove my abilities if you keep interfering?"

"Interfering?" he scoffed, "You want me to interfere? I could lock you in my room and only let you out when I could keep a good eye on you."

"Then you be just like-"

"You gonna compare now Shizuko?" he cut her off, "Am I a monster now?"

"I never said that!" she shot glaring daggers into him, "you're not a monster I just don't want to be smothered!"

He just stared at her in disbelief. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded and stepped toward her, "You wanted to be more than fuck buddies and now I'm smothering you? Dear god! Why are you being so…so… so…"

"Spit it out," she hissed.

"Moody!" he shouted finally.

"I am not moody!" she cried, offended. She didn't have to listen to this, "Get out."

"Yes, you are! You-" he stopped and blinked, "What?"

"Get out!" she repeated turning to go to her room.

"Don't just-"

"I said 'get out!'" she slammed her door, locked it, flung herself down on the bed and began to bawl.

"Shizuko," he banged a fist on the wall, "come on…"

"Go away!" she sobbed, "Please…just leave…"

"Fine." He stood back. His chest was constricting. When he walked out of the house he felt worse than he could ever imagine…What would he tell Yachiru?

* * *

This one was long!

AND! Please check out Majestic Harlot! Its Ai's story!

OR

Scientific Love! It is the story of Manami and Captain Kurotsuchi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

luffysqueen25

Someonething94

DarkMage6

HeadstrongNozomi

sesshy13

JJ-Jefferu

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

kudokuchan69

Illegitimi

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**Special Thanks!!! ***__**Illegitimi- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse! *RyokoSon- My dearest editor! ^^! She catches all of my stupid mistakes and awkward sentences!!!**_

_**PLEASE NOTE: This entire chapter will be in first person on Kenpachi's side-also keep in mind his colorful vocabulary…lol**_

* * *

17. Fuck

Walking home by myself was one of the most humiliating things I have ever had to do. I had just been kicked out of Shizuko's house. _She kicked me out._ Me, the one that had been there when she had flipped out over that asshole Aizen. What the hell was going on? She was not acting like the same woman that I had wrestled with that morning. Ever since her encounter with Ichimaru she had been different. First her reiatsu was off; next she couldn't lay on her chest, now she was acting like a completely different person. Was the Captain's position getting to her? Did I set her up for this emotional rollercoaster?

She was just so fucking high maintenance! Maybe it was a trait to describe the 5th division now-needy. It probably had something to do with the fact that the first four officers were women. I don't give a damn if that is a sexist assumption, because every fucking sign pointed to it.

I don't know how long it took me to shuffle to my damn house. I wouldn't have had to fucking drag my feet if she was with me. It was too tempting to go knock the woman's door down and demand her to stop acting like such whiney bitch and come home with me. To pick her up again and carry her if I had to. But I wouldn't do that. She'd come back to me when she realized I wasn't going back for her. When Shizuko was ready to let me know what was going on she'd bring her moody little ass to me and explain. I didn't care how long it took. I could fucking handle it no matter how stubborn she decided to be. I've done just fine without regular sex just fine before she showed up and I'd be fine now. Dammit. It wasn't just the sex, but I sure as hell could handle not feeling like I needed to get home at a 'reasonable' time because she was waiting on me. I'd survive not seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, watching her give Yachiru the affection she could only get from a woman. And it wasn't like she was leaving me…Was she? Was she done with me? No. Surely not. She was just mad at me…Right? Maybe. Gah! Why was she so fucking infuriating?

Opening my door I barely noticed as Yachiru scrambled to put paper on the table that she was currently decorating with what looked to be new crayons. Ikkaku must have made good on replacing the broken ones. The last thing I cared about was the table she had just 'beautified'; just wait until she found out there was no Shizuko with me to reprimand her… In defeat I dropped down on a pillow by the table and dropped my head in my hands. All the thinking I had just done made me realize a few things: I sure as hell didn't know how I was going to get to sleep with out that warm body in my arms and the thought of her sleeping alone with Ichimaru having just come made me more than nervous.

Hearing the shuffling of little feet I looked up to watch Yachiru wonder from room to room. She stopped in the middle of the room and picked up the edge of the rug. She walked to the front door and poked her head outside. It was slightly amusing but I had a funny feeling I knew what she was looking for. When she came to stop in front of me all I could do was sigh.

"Where is Shizzy?" she demanded her hands on her hips.

"She's at her house." I answered. It probably came out as a snarl, but she'd probably just laugh.

"Why?" Was she really tapping her foot?

"Because she had a long day."

"Kenny, what did you do?"

"What?!" I knew I had yelled, but this was not my fucking fault!

"What did you do?" she persisted. "Shizzy wouldn't just not come because she had a hard day. So-"

"Dammit Yachiru, she told me to get out," I snarled. "She kicked me, told me I was smothering her, and then told me to leave. She fucking locked me out of her room."

"Uh-oh," she giggled. "So, why did she kick you?"

"Because she thinks she's five," I turned away from her. She was usually easy to be with as she stuck to herself when she knew to or helped me to get my mind on something else, but not this time, dammit. This time she was gonna play fucking couple counselor!

"Kenny." She was getting frustrated and had scooted around to make me look at her.

"Her fourth seat is fucking Kurotsuchi," I spit, "That pissed her sister off. They caused a big enough ruckus that Kuchiki and Ukitake got involved. It was going no where. Her damn officers were acting like 3-year-olds. One was crying, the other was about to have a fucking break down. It was obvious it was going no where and she sure as hell wouldn't have handled it the way it should have been handled. So I picked her up and took her home."

"Hmmmm…" She tapped her chin. It had felt good to get it out. "You need to apologize." Before I could get up she took hold of my hand in both of her tiny ones. "Kenny, something is wrong with her. She needs you. I know she does! She makes as happy as fighting! By the way, Kenny, our division causes all kinds of trouble, so I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this."

"I know that Yachiru," I grumbled. I was not going to fucking apologize. That was her job dammit. I watched as she picked up her crayons and grabbed a pillow from her room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go stay with Shizzy," she shrugged. "You're just being a big baby, Kenny…I'm gonna go make sure she can start feeling better."

What the fuck? She was taking her side! Well, it wasn't like I hadn't expected as much, but dammit! What the hell was I supposed to fucking do? That was it. I needed a drink. I'm pretty sure I snarled at her before slamming out of the house.

I headed to a bar outside of the Seireitei. I had enough of other soul reapers for one fucking day. I wasn't worried about trouble as things usually got pretty calm when I came around. People knew better than to get on my bad side, which was more than he could say for Shizuko-she was making a damned village there. As soon as I entered the bar, the bartender immediately poured me the usual. Dammit, Shizuko had been a fucking bartender.

"Hey there, Captain, haven't seen you in couple days," the man greeted.

"Hn," he got that I was in no mood for bullshitting around with small talk. I picked up my drink and took a seat in my usual corner to watch what action might ensue.

When the busty brunette entered we made eye contact immediately. I should know her name, we'd fucked plenty. It started with an R or maybe a K. I don't know, but I did know that look in her jade eyes. She was willing…It would have been nice to let off some steam. She was one rough fuck and could blow a man better than any, but she wasn't half as pretty as I remembered her being. Shizuko's hair was about the same color as hers, but Shizuko's was much softer without all the curls to get my fingers caught in. Then the eyes…I could see all the longings and the care in Shizuko's rich brown eyes, but this wench's were flat and was sure to let a man know she only wanted a good time. And, of course, she was headed right for me. Fuck it. I wasn't in the mood for her big ass tits or her loose cunt. There was only one body that could settle my appetite and it had been locked away from me! It was more than apparent that I was not going to be able to get Shizuko fucking Fon off of my mind. Before the whore had time to even get near me, I was already up and on my way out the door. If I couldn't drink her out of my mind, I'd just go to bed and then in the morning beat the shit out of my division.

Yachiru was no where to be found when I got home. Good. That was fucking perfect. Both women in my life had just happened to team up against me. I will never understand women. I don't want to understand women. Walking through the house, I couldn't keep my self from kicking over the damn table Yachiru loved to redecorate so often. Fuck it! I walked into my room and threw off the damned jacket. I don't even remember ripping the top of my mother fucking outfit, but I'd find out in the morning that bitch got ripped in half. I fell onto the bed and realized I wasn't the least bit tired. Shit. When I rolled over I saw the pillow Shizuko so often used. To get the woman out of my mind I hurled the pillow across the room. There. I didn't need her near me to sleep. This was what I needed. To get away from her and remember the man I have always been. Kenpachi Zaraki. I sure as hell did not need some broad to make me feel better. I looked back to where the pillow had been. It was bare, as it had been until she weaseled her way into his arms. Fuck. The only reason I got up and retrieved that pillow was because sometimes I used two. It had nothing to do with the fact that it might smell like her. I must have laid there for a good twenty minutes and still it felt like I just went to bed. Sleep was coming.

The knock at my door had me throwing back the covers. See? She hadn't even gone a whole night without me. Hn, if she thought I'd go easy on her, she had another thing coming. She'd just put me through hell. She was going to be on her fucking knees before she so much as got touched. Opening the door and seeing my third seat had me seeing red.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled. The look that registered on his face let me know my anger was coming across.

"I need a place to stay," he answered his back straight. "I gave up my bed so that Manami Takahashi had a place to stay tonight…"

"Doesn't she have her own damn house?" I was tired of the 5th division and that woman in particular was the whole mother fucking reason I was in this position.

"She's had a hard day, sir," he had tilted his head to the side. I knew he was trying to defend her in his own way, but in my opinion she didn't deserve it.

"Whatever," dammit, I wanted to be alone. "Take Yachiru's room, just shut the fuck up." With that I stalked back to my room.

There they went again causing more problems for the rest of the Seireitei. The 5th division was cursed and those women were insane and stupid. Just proving they had no business in their positions. Manami, the quiet one with enough beauty to rival every woman in the Seireitei put together had gotten herself into that freak Kurotsuchi's bed. Maybe she had a death wish. Then there was her twin. I'd heard rumors about her plenty. It was said she'd spread her legs for anything with a dick! But now she was shacked under the Kuchiki roof, good luck getting fucked by that limp dick. And then Momo, well she was all kinds of messed up. Aizen had tried to kill her and she still held a torch for him. To top it all off, there was their lovely Captain. She was smaller than Hitsugaya and she was just as stubborn, but she'd let Aizen blind her until she got sent to this messed up place and ended up in the worst place she could have ever hoped for. She had landed right in my fucking arms…

That night the only thing I fucking dreamt about was Shizuko Fon.

* * *

Something different! I hope you liked it!

AND! Please check out Majestic Harlot! Its Ai's story!

OR

Scientific Love! It is the story of Manami and Captain Kurotsuchi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PandoraNC

DarkMage6

sesshy13

Someonething94

Ivoryclaw

momoirotan

JJ-Jefferu

kudokuchan69

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

HeadstrongNozomi

Illegitimi

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

_**Special Thanks!!!**_

_*****__**Illegitimi- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse! **_

_***RyokoSon- My dearest editor! ^^! She catches all of my stupid mistakes and awkward sentences!!!

* * *

**_

18. The Problem

Shizuko awoke feeling anything but rested. She knew it was much later was really acceptable, but she just couldn't help it. Yachiru was glued to her hip with her head resting sweetly on her bosom. She ran a hand gently over the smaller girl's hair. When she had opened her door to the teary-eyed girl it had taken everything out of her. She was the reason the child was hurting…and she didn't even want to think about what Kenpachi was going through. He loved that little girl and she walked out on him to be with the woman that had put a locked door between them.

When Yachiru stirred she looked down and smiled. "Good morning lovie…"

She yawned and stretched as Shizuko put on her shaded glasses. "Good morning…" she moved to sit up a little."I forgot we're at your house…did Kenny ever come?"

Shizuko's heart tightened, "no baby…he didn't…" when Yachiru's face fell, Shizuko's heart broke. She hadn't meant to upset him so, but she didn't want to feel useless. And Kenpachi had a tendency of making her feel that way. Sure, he just wanted to protect her and she understood why, but there were other ways. Just as there were probably other ways she could have handle that…

"Did you really kick him?"

The question caught her off guard. Had he told her that? She knew she hadn't mentioned it.

"Well…yes. Yes, I did."

Yachiru moved to sit her lap. "I know he hurt your feelings but you shouldn't have kicked him…"

Shizuko sighed then gave a smirk. It seemed so simple to see it as childish now, but at the time it had made perfect sense to kick him. She probably could have handled it better. But it was too late and admitting that would only boost his ego through the roof therefore making their problem even worse. "Like you shouldn't bite Ikkaku?"

Yachiru gave a shrug and then giggled, "This isn't about me."

Shizuko couldn't help but laugh. The child was just too precious… "I suppose you're right about that. Are you hungry?"

Yachiru nodded and wiggled down. Shizuko got up and made her way to the kitchen with Yachiru on her heels. She smiles when she saw Yachiru getting out her crayons. It would be a nice thing to get used to. A child or two to need you…a man to count on and help you take care of them…a nice little family. She wanted to laugh at herself. Would Kenpachi really be able to put up with that? How could one raise children around the baboons of the 11th division? Yumichika would probably be ok, but just imagining Ikkaku and the other men was laughable.

The knock at the door had her head turning. "Yachi, can you get that?"

"Yep!"

Shizuko smiled at the sound of the soft pitter patter of the child skipping to the door. She listened closely to hear who it might be.

"Nope! Just me and Shizzy!" Yachiru's sweet little voice chirped, "Beauty is great friends with featherhead! Go check there!"

Kurotsuchi! She moved to go to the door, but before she'd even taken two steps Yachiru was waddling back in.

"Captain Clown was looking for Beauty! But he left when I told him she wasn't here!"

"Oh, I see." She smiled and patted her head before going back to the kitchen.

She sighed as she began to get out cookware. She filled a pot with water. When she moved to put it on the stove her vision blurred and she lost her footing.

"Shizzy!" and the echo of the water splashing on the floor were the last things she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki woke up to the smell of cooking food. It had him shooting up in bed. Had she come back? That was fast. He had no doubt she would realize she was wrong, but for her to realize so fast wasn't something he had expected. But that meant Yachiru was back too.

He quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen only to have his hopes busted when he saw a yawning Ikkaku standing over a frying pan.

"What the fuck?" he growled. His mood blackened again. Of course life would be so cruel to him.

Ikkaku jumped. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I slept here last night Captain. I was just making some breakfast. But if you don't want any…"

"I am more than aware you slept here. You snore like a fucking animal. Dip me a damn plate." Zaraki slumped down onto a pillow.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. What the hell? "Is she really getting to you that bad?"

"Don't even start…" Zaraki let a few minutes go by. "Yes. Yes, she is. I can't get her out of my head. I hate it. I could have fucked that busty brunette last night at the bar, but no. I just couldn't do it. You know why?" he didn't give Ikkaku a chance to answer. "Because she wasn't Shizuko."

Ikkaku only sighed. "You want my opinion?"

"I should tell you shove your opinion up your ass, but I'm just fucking pissed off enough to listen to your damn opinion."

Ikkaku had to suppress a laugh. "I think you need to tell her you love her and get it over with."

"What?"

The simple almost terrified word made Ikkaku turn. His captain looked helpless. And he couldn't help but soften. He had it bad. Real bad… "You love her Captain."

"How the hell would you know that?!" Zaraki barked.

Ikkaku sighed. "Look at yourself. Would you act like this if you didn't?"

"Now that is quite an-" he was cute off when a crying Yachiru burst in.

"KENNY!" She screamed.

He was on his feet scooping her up within seconds. He was checking for where she was hurt expecting blood. Anything. She was babbling a mile a minute while she was crying was crying so he couldn't catch a word of it.

"Yachiru," he panicked. "What's wrong? You've got to slow down…I can't understand you."

"Shizzy…" She whined and Kenpachi's heart dropped.

"What happened?"

"She fell down and she's not getting up!"

"Where?" he was barely able to manage.

"Her house! Her house!"

"Ikkaku! Go to the fourth and let them know we're coming." He was out the door before he was able to receive answer.

His feet couldn't take him fast enough. What was wrong? Was all spiritual pressure getting to her? She'd never lived there. Was she dying? Could her eyes have gotten infected or something? Did she know something was going on and hadn't wanted to tell him? He should have stayed with her. If something happened it had to be his fault for leaving her.

When he skidded into her house he swiftly set Yachiru down and went straight to Shizuko's limp form. He cradled her in his arms. She was pale, but her reiatsu was strong and that made him feel a tiny bit better. He touched her face and shook her some. "Shizuko…" she wasn't responding. This time as he lifted her he didn't find it ironic or funny that he was carrying her as he always got stuck doing. "Yachiru, climb up. We're taking her to the fourth." He wouldn't lose her, not when he'd just found her.

* * *

Shizuko awoke to the sound of voices, but as she shifted all went silent. Opening her eyes she had no idea where she was. The walls were white. Everything was white. It had to be the fourth division… Turning her head, the first face she saw was that of her mothers.

"Mother…" she managed.

"Shhh…" she smiled softly and wiped a tear. It had been heart wrenching to see her only child laid out unconscious again, although this time it wasn't from a fire and Unohana had given them promised that she was not in lethal danger."You're alright."

Blinking Shizuko looked around. Her father stood against the wall behind her mother, she saw the shadow under his eyes he hadn't been getting much rest. She could only wonder why…Her aunt and uncle stood by the door, it was odd to think about having more than just her mom and dad for family. Momo sat meekly against the back walk. When Shizuko saw Ai and Manami standing side by side she couldn't help but wondered who was watching the division, although it was great to see them there for her. Yachiru had looked up from her coloring book grinning though she could the worry.

Turning the full 180 her heart skipped a beat when she came face to face with Kenpachi. He was there for her, even though she'd hurt him.

"Kenpachi…" she reached for him and when he reached back she couldn't help but hang on tightly."What happened?"

"You passed out…" he said softly."Unohana knows what's wrong, but she wanted you to wake up first."

Shizuko nodded and licked her lips. It felt as though nothing had happened, like the two of them hadn't been fighting just that morning. She had to admit she felt safe in his arms. She felt whole in his arms. Now if she could just figure out how to let him know she loves him without getting hurt.

"Unohana's here dear."

Shizuko was pulled from her train of thought. Taking a deep breath she let go Kenpachi and sat back. She wasn't sure how bad this could get so she was sure to act collected. As long as she was alive and healthy everything would be ok…right?

Unohana's smile made her feel a little better.

"Well, it is certainly good to see you awake," Unohana began.

"Yes, I do prefer to be awake…"

Unohana laughed softly. "The good news is you are completely healthy."

"Good news? What's the bad news?" she reached for Kenpachi's hand and was automatically comforted when he took it."

Unohana sighed heavily, "Well, it may not necessarily be bad. It seems that you are going to have a baby…"

* * *

sorry! I swear I am going to try updating faster! Lots is going on in life!

BTW: I'm having a little boy!

AND! Please check out Majestic Harlot! Its Ai's story!

OR

Scientific Love! It is the story of Manami and Captain Kurotsuchi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kitten652

Emerald Gaze

Kitty-chan

JJ-Jefferu

SarahBeth24

winter051094

BelialSotona

Someonething94

Tama-AnimeGirl

DarkMage6

sesshy13

Lakis

Darkkheart1992

Illegitimi

momoirotan

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

HeadstrongNozomi

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


End file.
